The left way
by dreamdancerin
Summary: Es gibt Tage,an denen alles schief läuft,aber wenn das ein ganzes Jahr anhält...Was hat eine Kette damit zu tun?Viel.Ein merkwürdiger Fremder?Noch viel mehr.Und die Marauder mischen auch mit?Tja,Lily.Pech gehabt. *wieder auferstanden*
1. Once upon a time

ANMERKUNG:

Für die Erstleser: Ich habe den Prolog herausgenommen, da mir die Teilgeschichte nicht mehr wirklich gefallen hat. Es geht jetzt nur noch in der Kategorie Abenteuer (und ein bißchen Romance) weiter.

Titel: The left way

Autor: dreamdancerin (k.steinbockt-online.de)

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache keinerlei Profit hiermit, also bitte verklagt mich nicht! (Individuelle Disclaimer stehen in den einzelnen Kapiteln.)

Inhaltsangabe: Nie hätte Lily gedacht, dass eine Kette so viel Schaden anrichten konnte. Schon bald wünscht sie sich, das sie das Schmuckstück nie gefunden hätte, denn nicht nur der Wächter ist hinter ihr her ... (Charas: Lily, Marauder)

Kategorie: Abenteuer

Rating: PG-13

Spoiler : Band 3- 5

Feedback: Immer gerne gesehen! Schreibt mir einfach eine Email oder drückt auf den witzigen Go!- Knopf da unten und schon könnt ihr mir alles lebenswichtigen Dinge mitteilen!

Anmerkung (Ok, die ist nicht mehr wirklich aktuell, aber na ja ...): Danke für die Reviews an Miss Shirley-Blythe und ChibiAngel16 (Benutze solche Formen eigentlich auch gar nicht, aber mir ist nichts besseres eingefallen peinlich berührt grins)!

Kapitel 1

Once upon a time ... – Es war einmal ...

Einhundertacht Staubflocken. Einhundertneun Staubflocken. Einhundertzehn Staubflocken.

Lily seufzte tief. Schon immer hatte sie den Unterricht von Professor Binns im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes todlangweilig gefunden, aber heute übertraf die Monotonie seines Vortrages alles vorher gewesene. Überhaupt hatte sie das Gefühl, dass heute alles viel schlimmer war als sonst: ihre Zimmernachbarin lauter, das Sonnenlicht greller, die Große Halle voller ...

Lily seufzte noch einmal und ließ ihren Blick durch den Klassenraum schweifen. Welch Wunder, alle waren nicht damit beschäftigt dem Lehrer zuzuhören. Erstaunlicherweise waren viele ihrer Kameraden darin vertieft, die Nägel zu pflegen oder sich die Haare zu bürsten. Der Großteil allerdings hatte es sich mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch bequem gemacht. Ein paar Sitze neben ihr hörte man sogar leises Schnarchen.

Gerade wollte sich Lily der Mehrheit anschließen, als ihr Blick auf die erste Reihe fiel. Dort saß James Potter, seines Zeichens Unruhestifter und Idiot, und warf ihr über seine Brillengläser einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. Sollte es etwa verführerisch wirken? Lily war sich nicht sicher.

In diesem Moment verformte James seine Lippen zu einem Kussmund und intensivierte den Blick.

Lily verdrehte die Augen und zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger.

James verzog gespielt entsetzt das Gesicht und griff Sirius Black, seinem besten Freund, an den Arm, um ihm hektisch etwas mitzuteilen.

Lily wusste, was jetzt kam. Die beiden drehten sich zu ihr um, schlugen sich die Hände vor den Mund und schüttelten, sie unentwegt ansehend, den Kopf.

Remus Lupin hob verschlafen den Schopf, als er das komische Verhalten seiner Freunde bemerkte. Er warf einen Blick zu Lily, dann wandte er sich an James, um herauszufinden, was los war. Der Bericht war schnell geliefert und bald sah sich Lily mit drei Jungen konfrontiert, die ihr mißbilligende Blicke zuwarfen.

Auf Hilfe hoffend sah sie zu ihrem Nachbar, aber die Speichelspur aus seinem Mundwinkel sprach Bände.

Sie entschied sich für die einzig verbleibende Möglichkeit: Die Marauder zu ignorieren.

Leider war sie mit wenig Geduld gestraft und die drei sehr ausdauernd, wenn es darum ging, jemanden auf die Palme zu bringen.

‚Ganz ruhig bleiben, Evans', dachte Lily. Sie biß sich leicht auf die Zunge und konzentrierte sich auf die Stimme von Professor Binns.

"Wir haben heute die letzten Koboldaufstände des 19. Jahrhunderts durchgenommen", sagte er schleppend. "Das heißt wir wenden uns nächste Stunde einem neuen Thema zu: die Koboldaufstände des 20. Jahrhunderts."

Lily seufzte; es schien ihr, als hätte sie ein neues Hobby entdeckt; und stopfte ihr leeres Pergament in die Schultasche, als die Pausenglocke klingelte.

Als sie den Raum verließ, tönte Potters Stimme hinter ihr her: "Hey, Evans! Willst du mal mit mir ausgehen?"

Lily stieß die Luft scharf aus. ‚Idiot', dachte sie und lief in Richtung Große Halle davon.

Kaum hatte es sich Lily mit einem Buch am Mittagstisch der Gryffindors gemütlich gemacht, als sich schon eine Person auf dem ihr gegenüber liegenden Platz fallen ließ.

"Halloooooooo, Evans!", schallte es penetrant fröhlich über den Tisch.

"Du meine Güte, Potter! Was willst du denn schon wieder?", fragte Lily und sah ihn genervt über die Buchkante an. "Hat dir die Aktion in Geschichte nicht gereicht?"

James lächelte. "Ich wollte nur dein hübsches Gesicht betrachten."

"Und dafür hast du die Unterstützung deiner Freunde gebraucht?"

Er zog ein unschuldiges Gesicht. "Ich bin eben so unselbständig."

Lily schnaubte. "Das kannst du dem Weihnachtsmann erzählen!"

"Gerade dem? Ich sehe ihn immer so selten!"

Lily verdrehte ihre Augen und wollte sich wieder in ihr Buch vertiefen, aber James zog es ihr kurzerhand weg.

"Was soll das?", fragte sie wütend werdend und griff nach ihrem Eigentum. Schnell ließ es James unter dem Tisch verschwinden. "Gib es mir wieder!"

"Sag erst ja!"

"Zu was?"

"Dass du mit mir ausgehst."

Lily schnaubte. "Warum fragst du mich das eigentlich immer? Macht es dir Spaß jemanden drei Jahre lang zu verarschen?"

"Ich meine das ernst!" James beugte sich näher zu ihr. "Ich mag dich! Wirklich!"

"Natürlich! Der große James Potter mag mich!" Lilys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Dann wärst du aber der Einzige!"

James sah sie betroffen an. "Ich will dich wirklich nicht verarschen."

Lily stand auf. "Und wenn schon. Ich gehe nicht mit dir aus." Schnell verließ sie die Große Halle.

‚Warum muss er mich immer wieder fragen? Warum immer vor allen anderen? Warum tut er mir diese Peinlichkeit an? Ich weiß, dass ich nicht beliebt bin, aber muss er mir das immer wieder zeigen? Kann er nicht eine von den dumm kichernden Weibern nehmen, die ihm hinterher rennen? Oh, ich vergass.' Sie lächelte spöttisch. ‚Er nimmt sie ja und ärgert mich trotzdem.'

Eine ganze Weile schon lief Lily planlos durch das Schloß und regte sich über James auf. Wenn sie auf die Umgebung geachtet hätte, wäre ihr aufgefallen, dass sie diese Ecke von Hogwarts gar nicht kannte. Der Gang war kontinuierlich schmaler und die Fackeln beharrlich weniger geworden. Staub bedeckte den Boden und die Statuen, die den Weg säumten. Stumm betrachteten sie mit ihren kalten Steinaugen den zierlichen Menschen, der durch die verlassenen Gänge wandelte. Lebewesen verirrten sich selten hierher und sie wussten warum.

‚Wenn ich könnte, würde ich ihm einen abscheulichen Fluch auf den Hals schicken. Leider muss ich damit warten, bis ich meinen Abschluß habe, sonst schmeißen sie mich womöglich noch von der Schule. Warum sind die schönen Dinge im Leben eigentlich -'

Erschrocken schrie sie auf. Zum ersten mal seit der Großen Halle realisierte sie ihre Umgebung. Sie war düster und leise, zu leise. Ein Ort, der ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen ließ und sie gleichzeitig dazu zwang, nicht wegzurennen. Zitternd hob sie ihre Hand und wischte eine Spinnwebe aus ihrem Gesicht.

‚Ganz ruhig bleiben, Lily', dachte sie schluckend. Plötzlich war ihr Mund ganz trocken. ‚Der ist nur aus Stein.' Sie starrte genau in das Gesicht eines Gargoyles. Mit seinem Körper und seinen ausgestreckten Flügeln füllte er den gesamten Gang vor ihr aus. Sein steinerner Mund war zu einem gemeinen Grinsen verzogen und seine Augen hatten einen heimtückischen Ausdruck.

Ein Knallen im Gang ließ Lily panisch herumfahren. Angsterfüllt betrachtete sie den düsteren Weg. "Ist da jemand?", rief sie leise. Keine Antwort. ‚Beruhige dich, hier ist niemand!'

Ein Geräusch hinter ihr ließ sie erstarren. Es klang, als ob schwerer Stein über den Boden schliff. Plötzlich begann ihr Körper stark zu zittern.

‚Weg hier!', dachte sie, aber eine unsichtbare Macht zwang sie, sich langsam umzudrehen.

Der Anblick brachte sie völlig aus der Fassung. Der Gargoyles war aufgestanden und zur Seite getreten. Mit einer leichten Verbeugung streckte er seinen Arm einladend in den Gang hinter ihm.


	2. A fateful place

Titel: The left way

Autor: dreamdancerin (k.steinbockt-online.de)

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache keinerlei Profit hiermit, also bitte verklagt mich nicht!

Feedback: Immer gerne gesehen! Schreibt mir einfach eine Email oder drückt auf den witzigen Go!- Knopf da unten und schon könnt ihr mir alles lebenswichtigen Dinge mitteilen!

Anmerkung: Danke für die Reviews an Padfoot´s Mate, BeautifulSelina, ChibiAngel16 (ggg Mir wäre es mit den Schneeflocken gar nicht aufgefallen, wenn du es nicht nochmal geschrieben hättest. unaufmerksamer Reviewleser ist °), Schwester Aurelia, Eva Luna und pirat (weicht Papagei aus und deutet auf Kapitel Ging doch schnell!)

Kapitel 2

A fateful place – Ein schicksalhafter Ort

Einen Moment stand Lily wie versteinert und starrte den Gargoyle an, dann schloß sie ihre Augen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

‚Das kann gar nicht passiert sein. Es ist nur eine Statue. Ich habe mir das bloß eingebildet! In diesem schummrigen Licht sieht man oft Sachen, die gar nicht da sind. Wenn ich jetzt die Augen öffne, ist alles wieder wie vorher.' Lily schluckte. ‚Und was ist, wenn es nicht so ist? Renne ich schreiend weg oder gehe ich weiter? Egal, öffne erst die Augen.' Eine Minute verging. ‚Öffne sie schon, verdammt!'

Ganz langsam machte Lily die Augen auf. Sie sah, was sie im Grunde schon erwartet hatte: Der Gargoyle lud sie immer noch ein, dem Gang weiter zu folgen.

Sie seufzte. ‚Ich wusste vom ersten Tag an, dass alles in Hogwarts verquer ist, aber das übertrifft alles.'

Vorsichtig warf sie einen Blick nach hinten. Der Weg schien dort viel dunkler zu sein. Viel gruseliger. Eine eisige Kälte kam aus dieser Richtung und umschloß sie. Lily fröstelte. Atemwolken bildeten sich vor ihrem Gesicht. Sie schlang ihren Umhang fester um sich und wandte sich wieder der anderen Richtung zu.

Der Gang schien dort genauso unheimlich zu sein, aber er flößte ihr keine Angst ein. Vorsichtig machte sie einen Schritt nach vorne.

Plötzlich erreichte ein Ton, so sanft wie Elfenflügel, die aneinander schlugen, ihr Ohr.

Verwirrt blieb sie stehen. ‚Musik?'

Weitere gespielte Noten wurden durch die Luft zu ihr getragen. Die Klänge schienen von einem Klavier zu kommen, mit einer Leichtigkeit hervorgerufen, die Lily noch nie vorher gehört hatte. Sie hallten von den Wänden wieder und umschlossen ihren Körper, drangen in ihn ein und berührten sie an einer Stelle, die lange verschlossen geblieben war.

Verzaubert lief Lily in die Richtung der Musik, ließ sich treiben auf den sanften Schwingen einer Magie, die Menschen zu großen Gefühlen hinriß und vielen der einzige Freund war in einer einsamen Stunde.

Eine Tür tauchte vor ihr auf. Sie war aus altem, schon teilweise modrigen Holz und stand einladend offen. Lily blieb zögernd stehen. Sollte sie wirklich hineingehen?

Das Lachen mehrerer Menschen, freundlich und unbekümmert, klang aus dem Raum, vermischte sich mit der Musik und ließ die Umgebung hell und warm erstrahlen. Lily schloß die Augen und genoß die angenehme Geräuschkulisse.

Plötzlich begann eine Frau zu singen.

__

Nun komm herbei

Und hör uns zu

Denn wir singen davon

Was einst geschah

An diesem schicksalhaften Ort

Lily öffnete die Augen. Sah die Tür. Den warmen Feuerschein dahinter. Lauschte dem Gesang. Lächelte. Und trat durch den Türrahmen.

Ein Mann begann die nächste Strophe.

__

Vor langer Zeit

Ein alter Streit

Kampf der Giganten

Durch Kinder der Macht

Wussten sie nicht um ihre Tat?

Der Raum war niedrig. Ganz aus Stein. Und leer. Kein Klavier, keine Menschen. Nur dieses schöne Lied und Fackeln, die warmes rotes Licht verbreiteten.

Lily sah sich um und bemerkte, dass in der Mitte des Raumes eine Steinplatte aus dem Fußboden gelöst war. Man sah den Erdboden und darin ... darin leuchtete etwas. Vorsichtig trat sie näher.

Eine andere Frau sang den nächsten Teil.

__

Verfeindete Menschen

Gram in der Seel'

Doch Hass im Herzen

Verschließt den Verstand

Begriffen sie nicht ihre Tat?

Lily hockte sich hin und betrachtete das freigelegte Stück Erde. Wer tat so etwas? Wer legte einen Raum tief unter Hogwarts an? Und wer sang dieses Lied?

Das Leuchten nahm zu. Langsam streckte Lily ihre Hand aus und buddelte den dunklen, fast schwarzen, Sand beiseite. Ein dunkelgrünes Tuch, in dem es golden schimmerte, kam zum Vorschein.

Lily streckte ihre Hand aus, zuckte aber sofort zurück. ‚Soll ich es anfassen? Es ist bestimmt magisch. Und es wird vor allem aus einem bestimmten Grund hier sein!' Einen Moment starrte sie noch das Ding an, dann stand sie auf. ‚Es ist bestimmt gefährlich.'

Kaum hatte sie sich erhoben, hob das Paket vom Boden ab und schwebte in die Luft, bis es vor ihren Augen stehen blieb. Das Tuch löste sich und fiel zu Boden. Eine Kette kam zum Vorschein.

Die tiefe Bass- Stimme eines Mannes klang durch den Raum.

__

So singen wir

Was einst geschah

Damit das Kind versteht

Im Strudel der Mächte

Sind alle gleich

Gebannt betrachtete Lily das Schmuckstück. Die Musik wurde leiser. Sie streckte die Hand aus. Die Tür fiel hinter ihr ins Schloß. Ihre Hand umschloß das kalte Metall.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen fiel sie zu Boden. Die Fackeln gingen aus und Dunkelheit senkte sich über das rothaarige Mädchen.

Die Stimmen der Sänger klangen leise durch den Raum.

__

Was einst geschah

An diesem schicksalhaften Ort

Ruckartig setzte Lily sich auf. Sie befand sich in ihrem Schlafsaal.


	3. A dream?

Titel: The left way

Autor: dreamdancerin (k.steinbockt-online.de)

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Die Namen Clarke und Hay habe ich mir aus den Danksagungen der Bücher "Wie Himmel und Hölle" von Rebecca Wells und "In meinem Himmel" von Alice Sebold herausgesucht. (Keine Ahnung, ob das ins Disclaimer gehört, aber sicher ist sicher.) Ich mache keinerlei Profit hiermit, also bitte verklagt mich nicht!

Feedback: Immer gerne gesehen! Schreibt mir einfach eine Email oder drückt auf den witzigen Go!- Knopf da unten und schon könnt ihr mir alles lebenswichtigen Dinge mitteilen!

Anmerkung: Danke für die Reviews an Miss Shirley-Blythe, Eva Luna, Padfoot´s Mate, pirat und Cathleena.

Kapitel 3

A dream? – Ein Traum?

Ruckartig setzte Lily sich auf. Sie befand sich in ihrem Schlafsaal.

Mit klopfendem Herzen sah sie sich um. Der Raum war menschenleer und die warme Mittagssonne malte fröhliche Zeichen auf die Dielen. Erleichtert aufseufzend schlug Lily ihre Decke zurück und schwang ihre Beine über die Bettkante. Noch einmal sah sie sich gründlich um. Alles schien normal. Kein Kerker. Keine Fackeln. Keine Musik.

Hatte sie das Ganze nur geträumt?

Aber warum lag sie dann voll angezogen zur Mittagszeit im Bett?

Einen Moment betrachtete Lily eine Fliege, die wild summend versuchte durch das geschlossene Fenster zu fliehen, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich war sie nach dem Gespräch mit Potter kopflos hierher gerannt und eingeschlafen.

Gähnend stand sie auf und schlurfte zu ihrem Schminktisch. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen im Raum war er leer. Wenn sich ihre Zimmerkameradinnen angeregt über die neuesten Lidschattenfarben unterhielten, zog sie regelmäßig ihre Vorhänge am Bett zu. Das einzige auf ihrem Tisch was man weitestgehend als Hilfsmittel für die Schönheit, bezeichnen konnte, war ein Zopfhalter. Und den benutzte sie auch nur zum Duschen. In einem Anflug von Wahnsinn hatte sie sich in den Sommerferien eine Wimperntusche gekauft, aber hatte sie auch schnell wieder weggelegt, nachdem sie sich die Spirale schwungvoll in ihr Auge gerammt hatte.

Lily ließ sich auf den Hocker vor dem Tisch fallen und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Ihre roten Haare fielen ihr zerzaust auf die Schultern und sie sah sich selbst in die großen, grünen Augen. Ihre helle Haut war überall mit Sommersprossen bedeckt. Lily zog eine Grimasse. Wenn sie eine Sache an sich ändern könnte, würde sie diese lästigen hellbraunen Punkte loswerden wollen. Potter hatte mal gesagt, dass sie wie mit Schlamm bespritzt, aber dadurch irgendwie süß aussehen würde. So ein Kompliment wünschte man sich doch von einem Jungen.

Lily wollte gerade anfangen ihre Haare zu kämmen, als sie etwas ablenkte. Zitternd griff sie nach ihrer Bürste und strich sich mit ihr ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

‚Es ist nicht da', redete sie sich aufbauend zu. ‚Es _kann_ gar nicht da sein.' Sie legte die Bürste zurück auf den Tisch und starrte düster vor sich hin. ‚Ich habe das nur _geträumt_. Wahrscheinlich bin ich noch nicht aufgewacht.'

In diesem Moment ging die Zimmertür auf und Tiffany Clarke, die brünette Schönheitskönigin von Gryffindor, kam herein.

"Evans", sagte sie mit gespitzten Lippen, als sie das rothaarige Mädchen entdeckte. "Was sitzt du hier so alleine herum?"

Lily stand verstört auf und lief kopflos zu ihrem Nachtschrank. "Ich habe nur ein Buch gesucht", murmelte sie abwesend.

Tiffany musterte sie von oben bis unten. Ihr war sofort aufgefallen, dass der dünne, so wenig weibliche Körper, ihrer sogenannten Zimmerkameradin heftig zitterte. Einen Moment fragte sie sich, was Lily so einen Schreck einjagte, aber sie verscheuchte den Gedanken schnell. _Sie _interessierte sich doch nicht für den Außenseiter Evans. "Dann solltest du dich beeilen. Der Unterricht fängt gleich wieder an."

"Hab's schon", sagte Lily schnell, schnappte sich ein Buch von ihrem Schrank; erst später fiel ihr auf, dass sie "Moby Dick" gegriffen hatte; und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Tiffany sah ihr kaum hinterher. Sie musste schließlich ihre Nase abpudern.

Wie Lily zum Zaubertrankunterricht in die Kerker gekommen war, wusste sie im nachhinein nicht mehr, aber als sie um eine Ecke bog, hörte sie schon das laute Lachen von vier männlichen Personen – den Marauder.

Sie versuchte ihnen mit einem halbherzigem Schlenker, der sowieso zum Scheitern verurteilt war, da der schmale Gang keine Ausweichmöglichkeit bot, aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber James hatte sie schon entdeckt.

"Lily!", brüllte er ihr entgegen und riß seinen Arm in die Höhe, um ihn rhythmisch über seinen Kopf zu schwingen.

Sie blieb mit Sicherheitsabstand vor den Jungen stehen. "Was ist?", fragt sie und bemühte sich eine genervte Miene aufzusetzen.

"Du warst vorhin so schnell verschwunden. Ich konnte dir dein Buch gar nicht zurück geben."

James hielt es ihr breit grinsend entgegen.

Einige Sekunden starrte Lily James misstrauisch an, dann wanderte ihr Blick zu dem Buch.

Sirius begann zu lachen. "Sie hat Angst, dass du was damit angestellt hast."

James ließ verwirrt den Arm sinken. "Wieso sollte ich?"

"Wir haben einen gewissen Ruf, Jamesie-Poo", sagte Remus in einem Tonfall, als würde er mit einem Kleinkind sprechen.

"Den wir uns hart erarbeitet haben!", warf Peter ein und grinste dreckig. Zu dreckig für Lilys Geschmack.

"Ihr wollt doch nur ablenken!", blaffte sie die Vier an. "Ihr habt auf jeden Fall etwas mit dem Buch angestellt!"

Die Marauder sahen sie entrüstet an.

"Wie kannst du so etwas sagen, Lily!" James hob das Buch in die Höhe. "Ich beweise dir, dass wir nichts daran gedreht haben!" Sprach's und öffnete das Buch. Ein kleiner Knall ertönte, Rauch stieg von den Seiten auf und hüllte James' Kopf ein. Als er sich verzogen hatte, waren seine Haare hellblau.

Sirius lachte laut auf. "Hoppsa, ich habe wohl vergessen, dass ich das Buch doch verzaubert habe."

Lily schnaubte und schnappte sich ihr Eigentum. "War mir doch klar." Sie stieß Remus grob beiseite und ging zur Tür, die in das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke führte. Ihr fiel dabei James bedröppelter Gesichtsausdruck auf. Anscheinend hatte er wirklich nichts von dem Zauber gewusst. ‚Ach was, Lily!', ermahnte sie sich. ‚Natürlich hat er es gewusst. Er wollte nur gut da stehen, damit ich irgendwann mal zustimme mit ihm auszugehen.'

Sie warf einen Blick zurück, bevor sie durch die Tür trat. James zwang Sirius, der mit einem Lachkrampf kämpfte, seine Haare wieder normal zu färben, während Peter gluckste und Remus nur grinsend den Kopf schüttelte.

"Idioten", murmelte sie und trat durch den Türrahmen. Sofort stieß sie mit jemanden zusammen.

"Paß doch auf, Schlammblut!", nölte die Person und sah sie finster an.

Lily hob das Kinn. "Paß selber auf, Schleimbeutel!" Kopfschüttelnd sah sie Severus Snape hinterher, als er zu seinem Platz in der ersten Reihe ging. Musste sie sich eigentlich von jemanden beschimpfen lassen, der das Wort Shampoo gar nicht kannte?

Sie ließ sich auf einen Stuhl in der letzten Reihe sinken, als die Marauder den Raum betraten. James ließ sich sofort auf den Platz neben ihr fallen und die anderen Drei belegten die restliche Reihe.

Lily seufzte laut und wandte sich, James Blick ignorierend, Professor Hay zu.

Sie schaffte es aber nicht, sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken zurück zu dem merkwürdigen Traum, wobei sie sich die Frage stellte, ob es überhaupt einer gewesen war. Er hatte so real gewirkt. Und dieses Lied ....

"Lily, dein Trank hat die falsche Farbe", bemerkte eine Stimme an ihrem Ohr.

"Mmh?" Sie sah verwirrt von ihrem Kessel auf.

"Er müsste eigentlich gelb sein und deiner ist violett." James hielt ihr die gefüllte Schöpfkelle unter die Nase. "Du hast irgend etwas falsch gemacht."

"Danke, Mr Scharfsinn!", entgegnete Lily spöttisch. "Darauf wäre ich jetzt nicht gekommen."

James sah sie mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an. "Was ist mit dir?"

"Gar nichts. Was soll schon sein?" Genervt warf Lily einen Blick auf die Abbildung des Trankes in ihrem Buch. Verflucht, was hatte sie bloß falsch gemacht?

James runzelte die Stirn. "Warum bist du so gereizt?"

"Du stehst neben mir. Reicht das nicht?"

Mit einem verletzten Gesichtsausdruck wollte sich James abwenden, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf Lilys Ausschnitt gelenkt.

"Könntest du vielleicht woanders hin glotzen?"

"Warum? Hast du etwa deformierte Brüste?"

Lily hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, ihre Kelle in sein grinsendes Gesicht schlagen zu müssen. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein?

James schien zu bemerken, dass ihre ohnehin schlechte Laune noch mehr gesunken war und deutete lächelnd auf ihr Dekolleté. "Ich habe mir deine Kette angeschaut. Sie ist wirklich schön!"

Lily starrte ihn wild an. "Das geht dich gar nichts an!", zischte sie, schnappte sich ihre Sachen und verließ schnellen Schrittes den Raum. Glücklicherweise klingelte es in diesem Moment.

‚Oh Gott, er hat sie gesehen! Er hat sie wirklich gesehen!' Lily blieb stehen und lehnte sich gegen eine Wand. ‚Es war also doch real.' Sie nahm die Kette zwischen ihre Hände und betrachtete den Anhänger. ‚Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?'


	4. Meetings at night

Titel: The left way

Autor: dreamdancerin (k.steinbockt-online.de)

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache keinerlei Profit hiermit, also bitte verklagt mich nicht!

Feedback: Immer gerne gesehen! Schreibt mir einfach eine Email oder drückt auf den witzigen Go!- Knopf da unten und schon könnt ihr mir alles lebenswichtigen Dinge mitteilen!

Anmerkung: Nur ein Review? Schade! Eva Luna knuddel Manche sind halt treu wie ein überzogenes Konto ....

Anmerkung 2: Ich spare mir jetzt irgendwelche Ausreden á la "Ich hatte keine Zeit". Ignoriert einfach, dass das Kapitel so lange gedauert hat.

Kapitel 4

Meetings at night – Treffen in der Nacht

Die nächsten Tage versuchte Lily zu ignorieren, was passiert war. Sie stopfte die Kette in eine Schatulle und stellte sie ganz nach hinten in ihren Kleiderschrank zwischen Pullover, die sie schon lange nicht mehr trug. Vergessen hatte sie das Schmuckstück dadurch nicht. Immer wieder kehrten ihre Gedanken zu dem Tag zurück, als sie sich im Kerker verlaufen hatte. Unbewusst hatte sie sogar versucht, den Weg zu dem Raum wieder zu finden, war aber sofort umgedreht, als sie sich dessen bewusst geworden war.

James hatte ihr nach dem Ausbruch in Zaubertränke immer wieder komische Blicke zugeworfen, so als fürchtete er, dass sie wieder unbegründet herumschreien würde, ließ sie aber ansonsten in Ruhe. Auch die anderen Marauder hielten sich mit Scherzen auf ihre Kosten zurück. Lily fand dieses Ausbleiben von Streichen und Sticheleien sonderbar und wünschte sich fast, dass die Vier sie wieder ärgern würden – das hatten sie schließlich schon seit der 1. Klasse erfolgreich gemacht. Außerdem würde sie es auf andere Gedanken bringen.

Gerade jetzt hätte Lily eine Ablenkung glücklich begrüßt. Sie lag in ihrem Bett und wälzte sich unruhig hin und her. Die Zeiger der Uhr zeigten eine Zeit weit nach Mitternacht an und ihre Zimmerkameradinnen atmeten schon seit Stunden tief und fest in ihren Betten. Genervt legte sich Lily auf die Seite und fixierte ihren Kleiderschrank. Sie wusste ganz genau, was ihr den Schlaf raubte. Seit sie zu Bett gegangen war, ertönte aus den Tiefen ihrer Sachen ein eintöniges Pochen, das anscheinend nur sie hörte. Von Zeit zu Zeit wurde der Laut stärker, um dann wieder abzuklingen, aber nie ganz zu verschwinden.

"Ich stehe nicht auf!", zischte Lily in die Dunkelheit. Sie zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und summte leise ein Lied vor sich hin. Sofort wurde das Pochen lauter bis es zu einem nervtötenden Wummern angeschwollen war.

"Ist ja gut! Ich komme!", rief Lily so leise, wie sie in ihrer Wut fähig war, während sie die Bettdecke zurückschlug. Kaum hatten ihre nackten Füße den kalten Steinboden berührt, verstummte das Geräusch. Lily wusste mit untrüglicher Sicherheit, dass es sofort wieder einsetzen würde, sobald sie sich hinlegte. Sie schlüpfte in ihre Hausschuhe und suchte auf dem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett nach ihrem Morgenmantel.

Auf dem Weg zum Schrank legte sie einen Zwischenstopp am Fenster ein und sah hinaus. Der Mond erhellte die Ländereien mit sanften Licht. Eulen flogen lautlos, auf der Suche nach etwas zum Fressen, durch den Himmel und drüben am Waldrand erhob sich majestätisch ein Hirsch.

Lily wollte sich gerade vom Fenster abwenden, als sie eine Bewegung in der Nähe des Sees aufhielt. Dort stand eine Gestalt mit menschlichen Umrissen, tiefschwarz und anscheinend zum Schloß hochblickend. Lily beugte sich nach vorne, um die Figur besser betrachten zu können. Genau in diesem Moment schob sich eine Wolke vor den Mond und Dunkelheit senkte sich über die Ländereien. Ein genervt klingender Pocher erklang aus dem Schrank.

"Ich komme", murmelte Lily geistesabwesend und wandte sich endgültig vom Fenster ab. Wer war denn so tief in der Nacht noch draußen unterwegs? Schüler bestimmt nicht. Dafür war es zu spät. Lehrer wohl noch weniger. Todesser? Lily schauderte. Hoffentlich nicht.

Als sie den Schrank erreicht hatte, zögerte sie noch einen Moment, öffnete aber schlußendlich die Tür und wühlte zwischen ihren Pullovern nach der Schatulle.

Kurze Zeit später lag die Kette unschuldig schimmernd in ihrer Hand. Lily schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Was willst du? Mir den Verstand rauben? Das hast du fast geschafft." Einen Moment kam sie sich unheimlich dumm vor. Wer sprach schon mit einem Schmuckstück? Nur Verrückte und ... na ja ... sie.

Die Kette glänzte weiterhin im Mondlicht und sah eigentlich ganz normal aus. Nicht so als hätte sie eine Schülerin um mehrere Stunden Schlaf gebracht. Misstrauisch hob Lily sie näher zu ihrem Gesicht. Die Kette war sehr feingliedrig und daran hing ein Anhänger, nicht größer als ihr Daumennagel. In diesem Anhänger war ein Stein eingesetzt, dunkelgrün, der nicht wie der Rest der Kette schimmerte, sondern statt dessen das Mondlicht aufzusaugen schien. Für einen Moment glaubte sie eine neblige Substanz im Stein wahrzunehmen, aber innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages waren die Schwaden verschwunden. Auf dem Rand waren in merkwürdigen Schriftzeichen Worte eingraviert. Lily vermutete, dass es sich um eine alte Form von Runen handelte, aber da sie nie Runenkunde belegt hatte, konnte sie es nicht genau sagen.

"Was soll ich jetzt tun?", flüsterte sie, gebannt auf den Anhänger starrend. Es war, als würde ihr eine fremde Macht zuraunen, was zu tun war, denn kaum hatte sie die Frage gestellt, stand sie aus vermeintlich eigenem Antrieb auf und verließ den Schlafsaal.

Eine Weile irrte Lily zielstrebig durch das Schloß, immer in einer leichten Art von Trance und sie erwachte erst daraus, als sie sich vor zwei großen Flügeltüren wiederfand. Leise öffnete sie die Tür, sich nur am Rande wundernd, warum sie nicht abgeschlossen war, huschte in den Raum und sah sich um.

Die Bibliothek von Hogwarts wirkte tagsüber beeindruckend, aber in der Nacht einfach nur überwältigend. Die vielen Regale, die sich bis unter die Decke aufbauten und mit teilweise jahrhundertealten Büchern gefüllt war, machten Lily kurz Angst. Wer sollte bloß mit soviel Wissen umgehen? Wer konnte es?

Einen Augenblick erstarrte sie in Ehrfurcht vor diesem wertvollen Schatz, den so viele noch nicht erkannt hatten. Wer machte sich schon Gedanken über ein Buch, dass verstaubt in irgendeiner Ecke lag? Wer sah die Macht, die in den Wörtern lag?

Ein Geräusch aus dem hinteren Teil der Bibliothek ließ sie aufhorchen. Es klang wie das Rascheln eines Umhangs und ließ Lily atemlos lauschen. War es ein Lehrer? ‚Bestimmt nicht', beruhigte sie sich selber. ‚Die Professoren würden nicht im Dunkeln durch den Raum laufen.'

Neugierig geworden, schlich sie vorsichtig in die Richtung des Geräusches. Darauf achtend keine allzu laute Bewegung zu machen, schaute sie um ein Bücherregal und entdeckte, im sanften Licht einer kleinen Leselampe, Severus Snape, tief über einen großen Wälzer gebeugt. Die Stirn in konzentrierte Falten gelegt, ließ er seine dunklen Augen aufmerksam über den Text wandern.

Einen Moment musterte Lily ihn, dann schlich sich ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht. Leise nahm sie ein besonders schweres Buch aus dem Regal, sah noch einmal kurz zu Snape und warf es mit voller Kraft auf den Boden.

Es war ein Bild für Götter. Mit einem Ausdruck puren Entsetzens auf dem Gesicht sprang Severus auf und sah sich hektisch um. Lily unterdrückte einen Lachkrampf und trat um die Ecke in das Licht der Lampe. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und eine Augenbraue spöttisch in die Höhe gezogen, lehnte sie sich gegen das Bücherregal.

"So schreckhaft, Snape?", fragte sie säuselnd.

"Evans", begrüßte er sie, das Gesicht schlagartig düster.

Innerlich grinste Lily breit. Sie hatte ihn eindeutig bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt. Nicht unbedingt, dass er zur nachtschlafender Zeit in der Bibliothek war, daraus konnte sie ihm keinen Strick drehen, aber doch gerade die Tatsache, dass er unbedingt mitten in der Nacht, frei von neugierigen Blicken, etwas nachlas, war schon interessant genug.

Schwungvoll drückte sie sich vom Regal ab und lief zwei Schritte auf Snape zu. Ein süffisantes Grinsen lag auf ihrem Gesicht. "Ist es nicht ein bißchen spät zum lernen?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Wenn, dann hast du hier ja auch nichts zu suchen."

"Wer sagt denn, dass ich lernen will?"

"Wer sagt denn, dass ich es tue?"

Einen Moment musterten sie sich abschätzend, dann lachte Lily humorlos auf.

"So ein Schwachsinn. Wir beide wissen, dass der andere nicht zum lernen hier ist. Also ... Was machst du wirklich?"

"Du glaubst allen Ernstes, dass ich dir das jetzt einfach so sage?" Einen Moment sah Snape so aus, als würde er an ihrem Verstand zweifeln, aber dann lachte er, ebenso humorlos wie Lily davor, auf. "Guter Versuch, Evans. Du hättest mich fast erwischt."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Man muss es immer probieren, oder?"

Er zog es vor nicht zu antworten, also hob Lily noch einmal die Schultern und drehte sich zum gehen. "Einen schönen Abend noch."

Mit ausdrucksloser Miene sah Snape ihr hinterher, bis sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Lily kümmerte es nicht. Snape war ein Spinner und nur für eine schwachsinnige Unterhaltung mitten in der Nacht gut.

‚Ihn kann sowieso niemand wirklich leiden', dachte sie hämisch, verdrängte aber im nächsten Moment diesen Gedanken wieder, denn ein anderer kam ihr in den Sinn. ‚Im Grunde kann dich auch keiner leiden.' Leise seufzte sie auf. Vielleicht sollte sie sich einfach mit Snape zusammen tun. Zwei Außenseiter, ein Schicksal. Einen Moment musste sie grinsen. ‚Ich vergleiche mein Schicksal mit Snapes? Lily, Lily, wie tief bist du eigentlich gesunken?'

Vor einem Schrank blieb sie stehen und zog systematisch irgendwelche Bücher aus dem Regal, um sie auf einem Tisch zu stapeln. Lesen würde sie die heute Nacht sowieso nicht mehr. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, wie müde sie wirklich war. Gähnend nahm sie den Bücherstapel und machte sich auf Richtung Gryffindorturm.

Auf den Weg musste sie mehrmals anhalten, um das Gewicht auf ihren Armen zu verlagern. Auf halber Strecke ließ sie sich erschöpft gegen eine Wand sinken – und fiel hindurch.

Vor Schreck konnte sie ihren Fall nicht mehr abbremsen und knallte mit einem lauten Krachen auf den Boden. Die Bücher flogen im hohen Bogen davon und verteilten sich gleichmäßig in ihrer Umgebung. Leise fluchend und sich den Rücken reibend, drehte sie sich um und sah genau in mehrere erstaunte Gesichter.

Einer schien seine Fassung relativ schnell wiederzugewinnen. Ein verwegenes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. "Hi, Lily! Wie geht's?"


	5. Failed burglary

Titel: The left way

Autor: dreamdancerin (k.steinbockt-online.de)

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache keinerlei Profit hiermit, also bitte verklagt mich nicht!

Feedback: Immer gerne gesehen! Schreibt mir einfach eine Email oder drückt auf den witzigen Go!- Knopf da unten und schon könnt ihr mir alles lebenswichtigen Dinge mitteilen!

Anmerkung: Schwester Aurelia knuddel Tut mir leid! FF.net schickt mir aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mehr die Reviews. Ich habe erst mitgekriegt, dass du mir geschrieben hast, als das Kapitel schon on war. (Und das auch noch zufällig!). Also jetzt ganz offiziell DANKE für die Reviews zum 2., 3. und 4. Kapitel!

Außerdem danke an Miss Shirley-Blythe und Eva Luna!

Kapitel 5

Failed burglary- Missglückter Einbruch

"Hi, Lily! Wie geht's?"

Stöhnend griff Lily an ihren Kopf. Hatte sie eigentlich immer Pech? "Mir geht es blendend. Danke, Potter!"

James hob eine Augenbraue bis zum Haaransatz. "Bist du etwa immer noch zickig?"

"Ich war es bis vor drei Minuten nicht, aber da ich jetzt dich gesehen habe ..." Lily ließ das Ende des Satzes offen und sah sich statt dessen neugierig im Raum um. Er war relativ groß und gemütlich eingerichtet, auch wenn es aussah, als ob eine Bombe eingeschlagen hatte. Zwei Couchgarnituren standen vor einem Kamin, in dem ein leise knisterndes Feuer brannte. An der einen Wand stand ein Regal, das mit vielen ... Dingen voll gestopft war. Lily wollte gar nicht genau wissen, was das meiste davon war. Die Wände waren mit Quidditch- Plakaten, Notizzetteln und Bildern aus dem Playwizard behangen. Der Teppich war rot und flauschig, aber das konnte man nur an wenigen Stellen erkennen, denn der Rest war mit allen möglichen und unmöglichen Dingen voll gestellt. Die Marauder standen um einen Tisch gruppiert, der mit mehreren Pergamenten bedeckt war.

"Hier plant ihr also eure vielen Missetaten", stellt Lily fest und wandte ihren Blick wieder den vier Jungen zu, die aussahen, als wüssten sie nicht so recht, was sie jetzt machen sollten.

"Ist das so offensichtlich?", fragte Sirius und grinste. Anscheinend hatte er – wie immer – die lustige Seite an ihrer Lage erkannt.

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. "Für die Information würden viele Lehrer meine Füße küssen."

Peter zuckte zusammen. "Das wagst du nicht!"

"Sicher?" Langsam gefiel ihr die ganze Situation. Die Marauder in ihre Hand. Mmh ....

"Denkst du nicht", schaltete sich Remus ein. "Dass die Lehrer es nicht auch merkwürdig finden würden, wenn wir ihnen von deinem neuen Schmuckstück erzählen?"

"Wie – Warum?"

"Na ja." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Urplötzlich hast du eine neue Kette, die meiner Meinung nach magisch ist und du bist ganz erpicht darauf, etwas über sie herauszufinden. Wenn das nicht komisch ist."

"Wie kommst du auf die Idee?"

Remus deutete auf die Bücher und grinste, genauso wie drei andere Jungen kurze Zeit später.

Lily konnte sich ein ertappten Gesichtsausdruck nicht verkneifen. ‚Mist! War ja klar, dass das Klugscheißer- Lupin wieder auffällt.' Sie räusperte sich und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. "Ok, schon gut. Ich schätze, keiner von uns will, dass die Lehrer etwas über unsere, tja, Aktivitäten erfahren. Also werde ich jetzt die Bücher nehmen und ins Bett gehen." Sofort wusste sie, dass die Jungs etwas anderes planten.

Sirius trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und lächelte freundlich. "Du hast mit deiner Theorie schon recht, Evans, aber WIR sind keine Lehrer und würden zu gerne erfahren, was du so machst."

James, genauso ätzend lächelnd, machte zwei Schritte auf sie zu. "Und darum können wir dich jetzt nicht so einfach gehen lassen. Das musst du schon verstehen."

Unwillkürlich fragte sich Lily, ob die Marauder miteinander telepathisch kommunizieren konnten oder warum sie sich sonst immer ohne Worte verstanden. ‚Wahrscheinlich vier Doofe ein Gedanke.' "Was habt ihr vor? Mich fesseln und ausquetschen?"

Die vier tauschten einen schnellen Blick, dann meldete sich Remus zu Wort. "Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber das ist eine gute Idee."

"Auf sie!", rief Peter genüsslich und Lily schaffte es sich umzudrehen, bevor sich vier Jungenkörper auf sie warfen.

"Tut ihr nicht weh!", hörte sie noch James Stimme, bevor alles schwarz wurde.

Lily wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als sie wieder wach wurde. Sie lag auf einer Couch, sorgfältig mit einer Decke zugedeckt. Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf und blickte sich um. Die Marauder waren verschwunden. Eine Hand fuhr zu ihren Ausschnitt. Die Kette ebenfalls. "Arschlöcher!", knurrte sie und schlug mit der Hand auf die Decke. "Dafür werdet ihr büßen!" Sauer stand sie auf und verließ schnell den Raum. Flüchtig sah sie durch eines der Fenster auf dem Flur und bemerkte, ohne es zu realisieren, dass die Sonne schon flammend rot über den Bergen aufging. Ohne auf ihre weitere Umgebung zu achten, rannte sie zum Gryffindorturm, weckte wirsch die fette Dame auf und stolperte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Erst dort kam Lily wieder zur Besinnung.

Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Einfach in der Schlafsaal der Marauder stürmen, sich mit einen unartikulierten Kampfschrei auf den erstbesten stürzen, ihn wild würgen, bis er, blau im Gesicht, zusammenbrach, um schlußendlich wieder aus dem Raum zu rennen, die Kette dabei im Gepäck? Einen Moment musste sie breit grinsen. Wirklich ein verlockender Gedanke ... Andererseits waren die Marauder nicht dumm genug, um nicht mit so einer Aktion zu rechnen. ‚Ich wette, sie liegen wach in ihren Betten.'

Ratlos ließ Lily sich in einem Sessel vor den erlöschten Kaminen sinken. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen Aushang am Schwarzen Brett. ‚Hogsmeade- Wochenende an Halloween' Ein Lächeln erschien auf Lilys Gesicht. Perfekt.

Dass die Marauder von Tag zu Tag misstrauischer gegenüber Lily wurden, war ihnen anzumerken. Genauso wie sie sich wieder entspannten, nachdem nach einer Woche immer noch nichts passiert war.

‚Die werden sich wundern', dachte Lily und konnte sich schwer ein fieses Lachen verkneifen, wenn sie an ihren Rachefeldzug dachte. Es gab nur ein Problem bei ihrem genialen Plan – sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich rächen sollte. Sie hatte zwar als kleines Kind ihrer Schwester öfter Streiche gespielt, aber die konnte sie heutzutage, unter dem Aspekt, dass sie zaubern konnte, nicht mehr benutzen. Die Marauder würden sich Tod lachen, wenn Lily ihr Bettzeug zusammen nähen oder Salz in ihren Tee streuen würde.

‚Warum bin ich eigentlich so verdammt unkreativ? Eigentlich leicht zu beantworten – ich bin kein Marauder. Wahrscheinlich auch besser so.'

Umso näher Halloween heran rückte, umso unruhiger und fröhlicher wurde Lily. Ihre Zimmerkammeradinnen sahen sie immer wieder merkwürdig an, wenn sie plötzlich anfing zu summen. So etwas war man von der eigenbrötlerischen Evans nicht gewöhnt. Gut, eigentlich war man gar nichts von ihr gewöhnt.

Am Abend vor dem großen Tag wurde es Tiffany Clarke zu viel. "Was summst du denn eigentlich so penetrant?", fragte sie genervt und legte für einen Moment ihre Nagelpfeile in den Schoß. "Hast du endlich mal einen Kerl abbekommen, oder was?" Ein schnaubendes Lachen ertönte.

"Die doch nicht!", kicherte Maria Parker und strich sich eine Strähne ihres kurzen Haares aus dem Gesicht.

"Die würde doch keiner anfassen!", trieb Jessica Campbell das Spiel weiter und warf einen abwertenden Blick zu Lily.

Tiffany lächelte mild. "Das stimmt allerdings. Wir komme ich bloß auf so eine Idee." Sie nahm ihre Nagelpfeile wieder in Betrieb und schien Lily zu ignorieren, die verstummt, den Blick gesenkt vor ihrem Spiegel saß.

Einen Moment rührte sich die zarte Rothaarige nicht, bevor sie schnell in den Spiegel sah und sich dann leise in ihr Bett legte. Ihre gute Laune war dahin.

Die anderen Mädchen dagegen schien es egal zu sein, was Lily tat. Sie gruppierten sich um ihre Anführerin und begannen schon bald zu kichern.

"Er wird dich bestimmt bald fragen, ob du mit ihm ausgehen willst! Wer kann dir schon wiederstehen?"

Tiffany lächelte. "Ich glaube auch, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert." Sie sah hinüber zu dem Bett mit den zugezogenen Vorhängen und ein diabolisches Lächeln erschien auf ihren Gesicht. "Potter ist mir quasi schon verfallen."

Der nächste Morgen brach eiskalt und himmelblau an. Eine dünne Schicht Raureif hatte sich über die Ländereien gelegt und im gesamten Schloß waren wärmende Feuer angezündet worden.

Lily ließ sich beim Frühstück ausreichend Zeit, die Marauder immer im Blick behaltend. Sie wusste, dass sie gleich nach dem Essen losgehen würden, denn ihre dicken Mäntel lagen neben ihnen auf der Bank.

Als die vier gerade im Begriff waren aufzustehen, tauchte Tiffany auf und schenkte James ein zuckersüßes Lächeln. Die beiden begannen ein angeregtes Gespräch und sie hakte sich bei ihm unter, als sie gemeinsam die Halle verließen, die anderen drei lachend hinterher.

Einen Moment blieb Lily tief in Gedanken versunken sitzen, bevor sie sich ebenfalls aus der Großen Halle begab.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war verlassen, aber das kam Lily nur recht, denn so konnte sie sich unbeobachtet in den Schlaftrakt der Gryffindorjungen schleichen.

Als sie die Tür zum Raum der Marauder öffnete, begrüsste sie die gleiche gepflegte Unordentlichkeit wie im Hauptquartier der Vier. Vorsichtig lief sie um Haufen dreckiger Wäsche, Bücher oder Pergamentstapel herum oder stieg über angetrocknete Essensreste, die teilweise schon eine eigenes Ökosystem bildeten. Leicht angewiedert blieb sie in der Mitte des Raumes stehen. ‚Die Hauselfen haben dieses Chaos wohl schon aufgegeben', dachte sie und drehte sich einmal im Kreis. Wo sollte sie bloß anfangen?

Mit Überwindung öffnete sie einen Kleiderschrank. Sie wollte nicht in den Boxershorts der Jungen herum wühlen, aber schließlich bildeten die liebevoll zusammen geknüllten Kleiderhaufen ein potenzielles Versteck. Naserümpfend durchwühlte sie den ersten Schrank, der Sirius gehörte, was sie an den Hosen und mehreren Packungen Kondomen festmachte.

Der zweite Schrank gehörte Peter, den sie anhand der kurzen Roben schnell zu ordnen konnte. Auch in ihm war nichts brauchbares zu finden, außer ein paar Liebesbriefen an Mädchen, die er sich wohl nie getraut hatte abzuschicken.

Im dritten waren die Sachen ordentlich gebügelt und zusammen gelegt, was ihn sofort als Schrank von Remus identifizierte. ‚Ich frage mich, wie es Lupin in diesem Saustall aushält. Er selbst scheint ja relativ ordentlich zu sein.' Auch in diesem Schrank befand sich nicht das, wonach Lily suchte. Das einzig interessante, was sie an das Tageslicht holte, war eine Zeichenmappe voll mit Porträts von Hogwartsschülern und Lehrern, die mit Liebe zum Detail gezeichnet worden waren. Erstaunt blätterte Lily die Bilder durch und wunderte sich, wann Lupin sie wohl angefertigt hatte, denn im großen und ganzen wirkten sie wie Momentaufnahmen. Bei einer Zeichnung, die die Marauder zeigte, blieb sie hängen. Alle vier lagen lachend unter einem Baum, das Gesicht direkt zum Betrachter gewandt. Lily betrachtete abwechselnd die fröhlichen Gesichter, bevor sie die Mappe wieder weglegte. ‚Manche Menschen scheinen wie vom Schicksal Auserwählte für eine Freundschaft, die allem zu trotzen scheint.'

Der vierte Schrank fand ein gesundes Mittelmaß zwischen Ordnung und Chaos. In ihm lag ein Bündel Zettel und Briefe, alle mit der gleichen sauberen Handschrift von Tiffany bedeckt. Lily war einen Moment versucht, das Geschriebene zu lesen, stopfte sie aber schnell wieder zurück, um sich den Nachttischen zu widmen.

In ihnen fand sich fast genau das, was Lily erwartet hatte. In Remus Tisch lagen hauptsächlich Bücher und ein Mondkalender. In Peters ein Notizbuch mit – und das verwunderte Lily sehr – selbstgeschriebenen Gedichten, ein Ratgeber zum Thema Selbstbewusstsein und ein Bild seiner Familie, die ihr lebhaft zuwinkte. In Sirius' lagen mehrere Pergamentfetzen, mit Ideen für Streiche bekritzelt, diverse Ausgaben des Playwizards, verschiedene Sportmagazine und, ganz unten, eine Hausaufgabe aus der zweiten Klasse.

In James Nachttischschrank befand sich ein goldener Schnatz und eine Karte, die das gesamte Hogwarts und ihre Bewohner zeigte. ‚Interessant', schoss es Lily durch den Kopf. ‚Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, warum sie nie erwischt werden.' In der Hoffnung etwas genauso interessantes zu finden, hob sie einen Stapel Quidditchmagazine hoch – und entdeckte ein Bild von sich selbst. Lilys Herz schien ihr in die Nähe des Knies zu rutschen, als sie das Foto betrachtete. Es war im letzten Sommer entstanden, denn es zeigte sie am Hogwartssee sitzend, die Beine im kühlen Wasser und tief versunken den Sonnenuntergang betrachtend. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen spielten kühn mit ihrem roten Haar und ein entspannter Ausdruck ließ ihr Gesicht zärtlich erscheinen. Soweit sich Lily erinnern konnte, war das der Tag ihrer letzten Prüfung gewesen.

In ihrem Kopf ratterte es, als sie das Bild weiter betrachtete. Wieso hatte Potter ein Foto von ihr? Meinte er es etwa doch ernst? Aber was war mit Tiffany? Er hatte sie doch immer nur verarschen wollen! Sie –

"Suchst du vielleicht das hier?"

Erschrocken schnellte Lily herum. Lässig im Türrahmen gelehnt stand Sirius, die Kette in seiner Hand. Hinter ihm standen Peter und Remus. Einen Moment wunderte sich Lily,wo James war, bis ihr einfiel, dass er mit Tiffany unterwegs war.

Besiegt, ließ sie das Foto wieder in die Nachttischschublade fallen, stand auf und wollte gerade an den drei Jungen vorbei aus den Schlafsaal laufen, als Sirius sie am Arm festhielt.

"Willst du dich nicht entschuldigen, dass du unsere Sachen durchwühlt hast?"

"Es ist doch sowieso nichts an Tageslicht gekommen, was nicht jeder schon wusste oder sich denken konnte." Sie riss sich los. "Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe, ja? Die Kette könnt ihr behalten." Ohne ein weiteres Wort, verließ sie den Schlaftrakt der Jungen und den Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade zu machen.

Erst als sie draußen die kalte Luft auf ihrem erhitzten Gesicht spürte, brach alles aus ihr hervor. "Wie bescheuert bist du eigentlich?", fragte sie laut mit einem aggressiven Hauch in der Stimme und erschreckte damit zwei Erstklässler, die gerade in das Schloß hinein wollten. Die beiden tauschten einen Blick und tippten sich bezeichnend gegen die Stirn, bevor sie in der Eingangshalle verschwanden. Lily beachtete sie nicht. "Wie bist du nur auf die Idee gekommen, es mit den Maraudern aufnehmen zu können? Wie konntest du sie für so dumm halten? Und _warum_ hat Potter ein Bild von mir in seinem Nachtschrank?"

Weiterhin wüste Beschimpfungen und Selbstzweifel vor sich her brubbelnd, schlug Lily den Weg nach Hogsmeade ein. Auf halbem Wege, mitten in einer Atempause, fiel ihr auf, wie kalt es eigentlich war und das ihr Mantel oben in ihrem Schlafsaal lag. "Der Tag kann ja nur besser werden!" Zitternd blieb sie stehen und sah den Weg zum Schloß hinauf. Sollte sie zurück gehen oder weiter in das Zaubererdorf, um sich in den Drei Besen aufzuwärmen? Oder erst zurück in das Schloß und dann ....

Ein Knacken dicht neben ihr erregte Lilys Aufmeksamkeit. Sie drehte sich zur Ursache des Geräusches – und sah genau in ein maskiertes Gesicht. Erschrocken schrie sie auf.

Die Person schnappte sich ihren Arm und zog sie grob an sich heran. "Du hast da etwas, das uns gehört", sagte ein männliche Stimme bedrohlich.

Lily hatte das Gefühl gleich ohnmächtig zu werden. Todesser! "Ich habe nichts", schaffte sie es heiser zu flüstern.

"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher!" Eine Hand griff nach ihrem Ausschnitt und Lily stolperte panisch einen Schritt zurück, eingeschränkt durch den eisernen Griff um ihren Arm.

"Ich habe nichts!", schrie sie jetzt schon fast, eine kalte Angst ihren Rücken hinunterkriechend, und riss die Augen auf. "Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Ein heiseres Lachen ertönte an ihrem rechten Ohr. "Denkst du, wir lassen ein Schlammblut einfach so gehen?"

So, das war das fünfte Kapitel! ggg Gemeine Stelle zum aufhören? Ich weiß! flüstert Und über allem hängt die bange Frage: Wird sie es schaffen? aufgeräumt Gemein an Geschichten in der Marauder- Zeit ist, dass jeder weiß, was mit den Personen passiert, also dass Lily (in diesem Moment) nicht sterben kann. Ist es trotzdem spannend?

Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Lily im Grunde OOC ist, da sie im fünften Band Freunde hat und hier – eindeutig – Einzelgänger ist. Gut, innerhalb von zwei Jahren kann viel passieren, aber das ist wohl doch ein bißchen merkwürdig. Na ja, ich wollte es nur mal anmerken – damit ihr es sofort wieder vergessen könnt. ggg Übrigens: Salz in den Tee ist vielleicht billig, aber sehr effektiv. Vor allem wenn man die gesamten Salz- und Zuckerstreuer austauscht oder mischt und jeder irgendwann so misstrauisch ist, dass er immer erst kostet (und oft das Gesicht verzieht, wenn er das falsche erwischt hat), bevor er das Gewürz benutzt. Kindisch, ich weiß, aber furchtbar lustig!

Ciao Dream


	6. Dusk

Titel: The left way

Autor: dreamdancerin

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache keinerlei Profit hiermit, also bitte verklagt mich nicht!

Feedback: Immer gerne gesehen! Schreibt mir einfach eine Email oder drückt auf den witzigen Go!- Knopf da unten und schon könnt ihr mir alles lebenswichtigen Dinge mitteilen!

Anmerkung: Danke an pirat, Grinsekatze, Eva Luna und cennet für ihre Reviews!

Kapitel 6

Dusk – Abenddämmerung

Ein heiseres Lachen ertönte an ihrem rechten Ohr. "Denkst du, wir lassen ein Schlammblut einfach so gehen?"

Lily stockte der Atem, als sie die Stimme des zweiten Mannes hörte. Sie klang jung, aber eiskalt. Und ohne Skrupel.

"Wenn du still hältst, werden wir es schnell und schmerzlos hinter uns bringen, verstanden? Nur einen Mucks und du wirst um Gnade winseln."

Eine Hand bewegte sich erneut zu ihrem Ausschnitt. Zitternd, versuchte Lily sich möglichst nicht zu bewegen. Sie schloß die Augen und holte tief Luft. Plötzlich fiel ihr auf, wie sehr es nach Herbst roch. Nach gefallenem Blättern und einer leisen Ahnung des bevorstehenden Schnees. Der Winter, ihr liebste Jahreszeit. Weihnachten .... Sie öffnete die Augen und sah direkt in die Maske ihres Gegenübers. ‚Ich werde nicht kampflos sterben!', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Ein sachtes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie soweit wie möglich mit dem Bein ausholte – und ihr Knie mit ganzer Kraft in den schmerzempfindlichsten Bereich eines Mannes rammte.

Der Todesser jaulte auf und sackte, die Hände im Schritt, zu Boden. Lily, endlich befreit von dem eisernen Griff, stolperte einen Schritt rückwärts.

"Crucio."

Siedend heißer Schmerz fuhr durch Lilys Glieder, gab ihr das Gefühl, ihr Kopf würde platzen, nahm ihr den Atem und veranlaßte sie gleichzeitig lauthals zu schreien. Sie fiel zu Boden, Tränen strömten ihre Wangen hinunter. Sie dachte es würde nie enden, Sekunden dehnten sich schmerzhaft zu Jahrhunderten und dann, plötzlich, hörte es auf.

Weinend, zitternd, verzweifelt nach Luft schnappend lag sie am Boden, kraftlos in den Himmel hinauf starrend.

Eine Maske erschien in ihrem Blickfeld und fast konnte sie das boshafte Lächeln dahinter erkennen. "Tut es weh?", fragte die eiskalte Stimme hämisch.

Lily verdrehte die Augen, bis sie Bäume erkennen konnte und nicht mehr in die starre Maske sehen musste. Eine Hand packte grob ihr Gesicht und zwang sie somit wieder ihren Peiniger anzuschauen. "Ich mag Blickkontakt bei einem Gespräch", bemerkte der Todesser und unwichtigerweise fiel Lily auf, dass er graue Augen hatte.

"Du scheinst Mut zu haben", sprach er weiter und verstärkte den Druck an ihrem Gesicht etwas. "Typisch Gryffindor. Wissen nicht, was gut für sie ist. Wollen immer den Helden spielen und rennen somit in ihr eigenes Verderben." Er schlug ihren Kopf hart gegen den unebenen Boden, so dass Lily Sterne sah. "Ihr denkt ihr seid die größten, aber das ist nicht wahr."

"Wenigstens sind wir nicht böse", schaffte es Lily hervorzuquetschen. Wieder hatte sie das Gefühl, der Todesser würde bösartig lächeln.

"Du wirst sehen, Schlammblut. Eines Tages geht es nicht mehr um gut und böse. Es geht darum, wer stark ist und wer das Potential hat dem größten Magier aller Zeiten zu dienen."

"Wenn du deinen komischen Dunklen Lord meinst, muss ich dich enttäuschen. Dumbledore ist der größte Magier aller Zeiten."

Der Druck an Lilys Gesicht ließ los, als der Todesser aufstand. Mit seinem Zauberstab deutete er auf ihr Herz. "Falsche Antwort."

Erneut schoß der qualvolle Schmerz durch ihren Körper. Einen Moment versuchte sie nicht zu schreien, aber ihr Widerstand brach fast sofort. Als die Folter aufgehoben wurde, fühlte sich Lily, als ob mit einem Quirl kräftig in ihrem Gehirn herum gerührt worden wäre. Einen Moment glaubte sie, sich nie wieder bewegen zu können, aber der lähmende Schmerz ließ nach und zurück blieb ein leiser, pochender.

Der Todesser lachte leise. "Gryffindor und Dumbledore- Anhänger. Was kann es schöneres geben, als damit sein Todesurteil zu unterschreiben?" Er drehte sich plötzlich weg und sprach seinen Gefährten. "Steh endlich auf, Avery! Es wird ja langsam peinlich, dass du dich von einem Mädchen zusammenschlagen lässt."

"Sie hat ein spitzes Knie", tönte es matt zurück.

"Mir ist es im Grunde egal, wenn du dort liegen bleibst, aber ich dachte du willst lieber ihren Tod mit ansehen."

Bei dem Namen Avery klingelte es bei Lily, aber sie war partout nicht in der Lage, klar zu denken. Statt dessen musste sie hilflos mit ansehen, wie sich beide Todesser neben ihr gruppierten und der Grauäugige seinen Zauberstab erneut auf sie richtete. "Du wirst wohl nie wieder große Reden für Dumbledore schwingen können, Schlammblut. Da aber weder deine Meinung noch deine Person in irgendeiner Form relevant ist, wird es dich wohl nicht weiter stören, wenn wir es jetzt schnell hinter uns bringen. Wir haben schließlich noch besseres zu tun. Avada Keda - "

Urplötzlich schoß etwas großes schwarzes wie aus dem Nichts hervor und rammte gegen die beiden Todesser. Beide stolperten einen Schritt nach hinten, verfingen sich in ihren Umhängen und fielen hart auf die Erde.

Lily wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, als das Wesen, dass Lily erstaunt als Hund erkannte, schon bei ihr war, sie auf die Füße zerrte und in Richtung Wald schubste. Ohne Nachzudenken rannte sie los.

"Die Kette!", schrie jemand hinter ihr. Wildes Knurren und ein lauter Schmerzensschrei waren die Folge.

"Stupor!", rief einer der beiden Männer und die Geräusche des Hundes erstarben.

Lily wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen, aber ihr stille Frage wurde sofort beantwortet. Knacken von Ästen und das schnelle Fußgetrappel einer Person erklangen hinter ihr.

Panisch versuchte sie schneller zu rennen, wurde aber immer wieder von Ästen aufgehalten, die ihr wütend ins Gesicht schlugen und sich in ihrer Kleidung verfingen. Die Schritte kamen unaufhaltsam näher, sie konnte das Keuchen von einem der Männer hören. Schon nach wenigen Metern begann sie ihre schlechte Kondition zu bemerken, ihr Atem ging heftig und unregelmäßig und Stiche verursachten einen unangenehmen Schmerz in ihrer Seite.

"Hab - dich - gleich", erklang es plötzlich nah hinter ihr – zu nah.

Verzweifelt versuchte Lily ihre letzten Kraftreserven zu aktivieren. Sie war fast entkommen. Sie wollte nicht so sterben!

Und dann, langsam aber stetig, wurde sie schneller. Ihre Beine flogen bald fast über den Boden, das Dickicht um sie herum verschwamm immer mehr. Sie fühlte sich frei, leicht, wollte sich zu Höherem aufschwingen, hätte fast glücklich aufgejauchzt – und stolperte über eine Wurzel.

Mit einem Aufschrei landete sie hart auf dem Boden. Sie versuchte sich abzufangen und merkte wie ihre Hand umknickte und etwas darin brach. Schwer atmend blieb sie liegen, die Welt drehte sich und der Schmerz in ihrem Handgelenk schien vollkommen. Sie schloß die Augen und horchte auf die drückende Stille.

Stille??

Ruckartig setzte sich Lily auf und sah sich um. Die Bäume standen dicht an dicht, ließen kaum Sonnenstrahlen auf den Erdboden. Keines der üblichen Geräusche des Waldes durchschnitt das grüne Dämmerlicht – allerdings auch keine menschlichen Bewegungen.

Lily hielt die Luft an und horchte. Nichts. Verwirrt stand sie auf und versuchte etwas durch das Dickicht zu erkennen. ‚Er könnte noch in der Nähe sein', schoß es ihr durch den Kopf. Ängstlich drehte sie sich einmal im Kreis. ‚Wie lange ist er schon nicht mehr hinter mir?'

Ein paar Minuten stand Lily unschlüssig herum, starrte zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Mit der freien Hand fingerte sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und sah sich noch einmal um. ‚Das Beste wäre wohl, wenn ich noch ein Stück in den Wald hinein und dann in eine andere Richtung heraus laufen würde, um die Todesser zu umgehen.'

Den Zauberstab erhoben und die gebrochene Hand gegen die Brust gedrückt, lief Lily vorsichtig weiter, immer wieder stehen bleibend, um zu lauschen. Schon bald wurde ihr die Totenstille unheimlich. Nichts schien darauf hin zu deuten, dass sie sich in einem Wald mit Lebewesen befand. ‚Wo hast du dich nur wieder herein manövriert?', fragte sie sich elend und dachte an ihr Bett.

Gerade als sie überlegte, die Richtung zu ändern, begannen sich die Bäume zu lichten Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf, dass sie das Ende des Waldes erreicht hatte, wurde aber sofort wieder zerstört, als sie auf eine Lichtung trat.

Eine Wiese mit wilden Blumen erstreckte sich vor ihr, umgeben von großen Bäumen, die durch ein natürliches Blätterdach den Himmel verdeckten. Etwas großes, dunkles in der Mitte erregte Lilys Aufmerksamkeit.

Verwundert trat sie näher. Ein Podest aus schwarzem Stein stand vor ihr, und darauf, über ein paar Stufen erreichbar, befand sich eine große, feuergefüllte Schale auf einem kunstvoll verziertem Ständer.

Misstrauisch sah Lily sich um. War das eine Falle der Todesser? Ihre Umgebung blieb still. ‚Ruhe heißt nicht, dass niemand da ist', dachte sie und hob ihren Zauberstab noch ein Stück höher. Langsam wandte sie sich wieder dem Podest zu. ‚Er erinnert mich an etwas.' Angestrengt starrte Lily das dunkle Material an und plötzlich fiel ihr es wie Schuppen von den Augen: Der merkwürdige Raum in Hogwarts!

"Na, dann kann ich ja gleich wieder gehen!", murmelte sie. "Damit will ich nichts zu tun haben."

Einen Moment war sie gewillt, sich einfach weg zu drehen, aber das Podest fesselte sie. ‚Immer wieder finde ich merkwürdige Dinge. Was ist, wenn es meine Bestimmung ist?'

Minutenlang betrachtete Lily zögerlich die Schale, die Stille drückte auf ihre Ohren und das grüne Dämmerlicht schien sich um sie herum zu verdichten. ‚Wie kann ein Feuer mitten im Verbotenem Wald brennen, ohne das jemand darauf aufpaßt?', fragte sie sich. ‚Ob es eine Art Wächter gibt?'

Sie sah sich noch einmal um und machte einen Schritt auf das Podest zu, bevor sie wieder wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. ‚In diesem Raum ... Dort waren Stimmen. Sie haben mir etwas vorgegaukelt, wollten mich nur locken. Und die Kette. Sie hat mir bis jetzt nur Ärger eingehandelt.'

Entschlossen drehte sich Lily weg, wollte die Lichtung verlassen, fast darauf wartend Stimmen zu hören.

Sie erreichte den dichten, von Bäumen gesäumten Rand der Wiese. Nichts.

Unsicher drehte sie sich um. Wenn es etwas mit der Kette zu tun haben würde, wäre jetzt schon längst etwas passiert, oder? Einem Moment schwankte Lily noch, dann bewegte sie sich zügig auf das Podest zu. ‚Verfluchte Neugier.'

Noch einmal sah sie sich gründlich um, bevor sie die wenigen Stufen erklomm und sich vorsichtig auf die Schale zu bewegte. Die Flammen des Feuers flackerten fröhlich, schossen rote Funken in die Luft und verbreiteten sanftes Licht, als Lily in das große marmorne Gefäß sah.

Ein Hauch von Hitze legte sich über ihr Gesicht und vertrieb die Kühle des spätherbstlichen Waldes. Seufzend, lehnte sich Lily wieder zurück. Unten, in der goldenen Tiefe des Feuers, befand sich – nichts.

Heimlich musste Lily zugeben, dass sie enttäuscht war. Sie hatte begonnen, an Schicksal zu glauben und an ein großes Geheimnis aus alter Zeit, das es zu lösen galt. Statt dessen fühlte sie sich auf den Arm genommen.

Unzufrieden wollte sie sich abwenden, als das Feuer explodierte. Sie hob schützend den Arm vor das Gesicht, um den rotgoldenen Funkenregen und die sengende Hitze abzuhalten. Als sie es wagen konnte, wieder zur Schale zu blicken, stockte ihr der Atem.

Das Feuer war ausgegangen. Die Schale war leer, noch nicht einmal Ruß war zurück geblieben. Und vor ihr schwebte ein Armband.

"Nein!", entfuhr es ihr laut. Sie hob beschützend den Zauberstab. Vorsichtig tastete sie mit dem Fuß nach der obersten Stufe, doch gerade als sie sicher eine Ebene tiefer stand, schoß das Armband pfeilschnell auf sie zu. Lily schrie auf und fiel rückwärts die Treppe hinunter.

Auf den Rücken liegend und den Atem anhaltend, starrte sie auf ihre Arme, die sie in die Höhe gestreckt hatte, um ihren Zauberstab und den Knochenbruch zu schützen. Sie schluckte und setzte sich langsam auf.

Das Armband hatte sich um ihr gesundes Handgelenk gelegt.

Einen Moment starrte Lily fassungslos darauf, dann versuchte sie es behutsam zu öffnen. Kurz glaubte sie, dass der Verschluß klemmte, aber nachdem noch nicht mal ein Öffnungszauber wirkte, befiel sie heiße Panik.

"Nein!", schrie sie auf und schüttelte wild ihre Hand. "Ich will nicht noch mehr Ärger!"

‚Du dumme Kuh!', schoß es ihr durch den Kopf. ‚Es war doch so klar, dass hier was faul ist.'

Sie sank in sich zusammen und sofort begannen salzige Tränen ihre Wangen herunter zu fließen. Die Angst, die sie vorhin durchlitten hatte, die bange Frage, was das alles sollte und die simple Tatsache, dass ein Armband sie so hinters Licht führen konnte, verwandelten sich in einen Fluß der Schwermut.

Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, wusste Lily nicht, als sie aufstand und die letzten Spuren der letzten Minuten wegwischte. In gewisser Weise fühlte sie sich erleichtert und bereit, die nächste Hürde zu bewältigen: Den Weg aus den Wald herauszufinden. Sie war sich sicher, dass alles besser wurde, wenn sie wieder in Hogwarts, einem Ort, wo es Hilfe für sie gab, war.

Ein Stück lief sie in die Richtung zurück, aus der sie gekommen war und wandte sich dann nach links, in der Hoffnung, dass das die ungefähre Richtung ins Schloß war. Der Wald wurde lange nicht heller, aber es kehrten die normale Geräusche zurück, wofür Lily unheimlich dankbar war. Alles war in ihren Augen besser, als die unheimliche Stille rund um das merkwürdige Podest.

Nach einer Weile konnte sie durch die dichten Blätter des verbotenen Waldes den Himmel erkennen. Er hatte sich mittlerweile dunkelblau verfärbt und veranlaßte Lily noch schneller zu gehen.

Ein Stoßseufzer der Erleichterung entkam ihren Lippen, als sie bald darauf die letzten Auswüchse der Bäume verließ und Hogwarts, majestätisch und hell erleuchtet, vor ihr auftauchte.

Einen Moment blieb sie stehen und betrachtete das imposante Schloß, glücklich wieder da zu sein, vor jeder Gefahr sicher. Sie wollte gerade weiter gehen, als ihr ein paar dunkle Gestalten auffielen, die zügig von dem hell erleuchteten Eingangstor aus auf sie zugelaufen kamen.

Lily blieb keine Zeit sich zu wundern, als eine Stimme neben ihr zu sprechen begann.

"Sie kommen zu spät!", höhnte sie und ein kaltes Lachen durchbrach die nächtliche Ruhe. Lily fuhr herum und erkannte entsetzt ein grünes Licht auf sich zuschießen, bevor alles um sie herum schwarz wurde.

Mmh, arme Lily. Sie muss schon echt was aushalten. Wer der Typ mit der kalten Stimme und den grauen Augen war, muss ich wohl nicht noch mal hinschreiben. g

Insgesamt ist das Kapitel nicht so lang geworden, aber ich habe alles, was wichtig war drin und hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Um eure Meinung wird natürlich dringendst gebeten!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.

Dream

PS. Mein Beta sagt, das Kapitel wirkt wie ein Füller. Oh Gott! sinkt auf Stuhl zusammen Findet ihr das auch? (Es ist wirklich wichtig für die Gesamtstory!)


	7. Twilight

Titel: The left way

Autor: dreamdancerin

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache keinerlei Profit hiermit, also bitte verklagt mich nicht!

Feedback: Immer gerne gesehen! Schreibt mir einfach eine Email oder drückt auf den witzigen Go!- Knopf da unten und schon könnt ihr mir alles lebenswichtigen Dinge mitteilen!

Anmerkung: Danke an Grinsekatze und Eva Luna für die Reviews!

Kapitel 7

Twilight – Zwielicht

(Interlude – Zwischenspiel)

Sonnenschein schien warm auf ihr Gesicht. Tief atmete sie die frische Luft ein und lauschte dem fröhlichen Vögelgezwitscher. Gras kribbelte sanft auf ihrer Haut und eine Ameise bahnte sich forsch einen Weg durch ihr im Licht schimmerndem Haar.

Wie lange lag sie schon hier? Tausend Jahre und doch keinen Tag. Waren es Stunden oder nur wenige Sekunden? Es zählte nicht. Entscheidend war die mit Blumenduft versetzte Luft, vibrierend, voll mit summenden Insekten. Wärme – und das Gefühl frei und glücklich zu sein.

Lachend setzte sie sich auf, warf ihr Haar über die Schulter und blickte herum, genoß es hier, jetzt zu sein.

Doch was war das? Eine Bewegung weit weg. Sie schirmte die Augen vor der Sonne ab und kniff sie ein Stück zusammen. Es schien, als wären es Tiere. Drei große, starke Tiere. Und da! Da wuselte noch etwas kleines herum.

"Hey!" Sie stand flink auf und winkte. "Wartet!"

Die Tiere blieben stehen und wandten sich ihr zu. Sie lachte und begann auf sie zu zu rennen. "Bleibt stehen! Ich komme zu euch!"

Sie lief schneller. Bald war sie da! Doch dann, plötzlich, veränderte sich die Gestalt der Tiere: Sie wurden zu Menschen.

Sie blieb stehen. Verwundert. Staunend. Wie konnte das sein? "Hey!", rief sie und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. "Wie habt ihr das getan?"

"Geheimnis!", schallte es vierfach zurück. Laut. Schadenfroh.

Sie senkte die Hand. "Wartet!", flüsterte sie, rannte wieder los. Schnell, schneller. Sie musste sie erreichen! Wenn sie es nicht schaffte ... Was blieben für Gefahren zurück?

Eine Kraft hielt sie zurück. Ließ sie auf der Stelle gehen. Sie kämpfte, wollte weiter. "Helft mir!" Verzweifelt streckte sie die Hand nach den vier Personen aus. Langsam drehten sie ihr den Rücken zu, begannen davon zu laufen. "Lasst mich nicht allein!"

"Zu spät!", höhnte eine Stimme voll kalter Freude.

Und dann: Stille, Schwärze, ein Loch. Sie fiel! Immer weiter, immer tiefer. Sie schrie, versuchte verzweifelt anzuhalten. Wo war ihr Zauberstab?

Plötzlich war es vorbei. Sie lag auf dem schmerzenden Rücken auf einem Boden, den sie in der alles verschlingenden Dunkelheit nicht erkennen konnte.

"Willst du etwas sehen?", höhnte die Stimme weiter.

"Nein." Zu schwach, um gehört zu werden.

"Du verdienst es nicht anders. Sieh hin!"

Bilder zogen vor ihrem geistigen Auge vorbei:

Ein Mann mit struppigen Haaren und wildem Blick. Ein Foto, das 21 Menschen zeigt. Ein kleines Mädchen, lachend in einem Sandkasten. Ein Kreis von dunklen Gestalten. Masken, die das fahle Mondlicht reflektieren. Eine Gestalt in einem schmalen Verlies, die Haare fallen ihr ins Gesicht. Ein kleines Haus in einer idyllischen Umgebung. Eine Familie, alle rothaarig. Schmuckstücke auf einem Kissen aus Samt. Ein dunkelhaariger Junge, der böse lächelnd etwas betrachtet. Ein Ort tief im Hogwartssee. Eine windschiefe Hütte. Eine Ratte in der Hand eines Jungen. Ein sturmgepeitschter Turm. Briefe, von einer grauen Eule gebracht. Das angstverzerrte Gesicht eines Mannes. Ein großes Gemälde. Zwei Menschen im Schnee. Der Zipfel eines heruntergekommenem Umhangs. Ein Baby, klein und unschuldig auf dem Arm seiner Mutter. Ein schrilles Lachen und eine eiskalte Stimme. "So sei es dann!" Und dann – Licht. Grün. Grell.

Sie schlug die Hände vor die Augen. Nahm sie wieder herunter, als das Licht verschwunden war. Vor ihr befand sich ein Tunnel. Der Eingang war dunkel, Kälte strömte hervor.

Sie vernahm leises Stimmengemurmel, zu undeutlich um etwas zu verstehen. Sie lief in den Tunnel, alle Angst vergessend. Und da! Ein Licht. Sie rannte schneller, wollte heraus aus diesem Alptraum.

Plötzlich klar, die warme Stimme der Hogwarts- Krankenschwester. "Reden Sie mit ihr, Mr Potter. Das wird ihr gut tun."

Angestrengt lief sie auf das Licht zu. Etwas schien sie zurück halten zu wollen.

"Ähm, hallo. Wie geht's? ... Gott, ist das eine blöde Frage."

Das Licht kam näher. Sie streckte die Hand aus. Nur noch ein bißchen ...

"Bitte wach bald wieder auf. Es ist nicht so wie sonst ohne dich."

Das Licht berührte ihr Hand. Sie wurde eingeschlossen von der Wärme. Empor gehoben.

"Ich vermisse dich."

Ruckartig schlug Lily die Augen auf.

Ja, ich weiß, es ist nicht sonderlich lang, aber der aufmerksame Leser hat natürlich bemerkt, dass dies hier nur ein Zwischenspiel ist. Ob irgendwelche Szenen relevant für die Story sind oder ob sie nur Vergangenheit und ferne Zukunft zeigen, bleibt eurer Fantasie überlassen.

Ciao Dream


	8. Dawn

Titel: The left way

Autor: dreamdancerin

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache keinerlei Profit hiermit, also bitte verklagt mich nicht!

Feedback: Immer gerne gesehen! Schreibt mir einfach eine Email oder drückt auf den witzigen Go!- Knopf da unten und schon könnt ihr mir alles lebenswichtigen Dinge mitteilen!

****

Anmerkung: Danke an Eva Luna, Grinsekatze und cennet (speziell auch für die anderen Kapitel) für die Reviews! Würde mir aber total wünschen, dass noch ein paar mehr mir ihre Meinung sagen!

****

Anmerkung 2: SORRY! Ich bin so ein Esel. Ich bin vor drei Wochen in den Urlaub gefahren und habe mich extra bemüht noch ein Kapitel fertig zu stellen und was passiert? – Ich lade es nicht hoch! Ich habe vielleicht ein Auge bekommen, als ich in einem Internetcafé nach Reviews schauen wollte und mir mein Fehler aufgefallen ist. Eigentlich wollte ich es gewissenhaft letzte Woche Dienstag on stellen und was passiert? Ich komme ins Krankenhaus! Ich wurde heute erst entlassen, bin aber sofort an meinem Compi gesprintet, um meine Leser zu beglücken. Hoffentlich habe ich jetzt nicht zu viele vergrault. Noch einmal sorry! (obwohl ich für das zweite ja eigentlich nichts kann ... egal)

__

Kapitel 8

Dawn – Morgendämmerung

Verwirrt sah Lily sich um. Sie befand sich im Krankenflügel und im Bett neben ihr saß – James! Erstaunt blickte er sie an, bevor er sich umdrehte und nach Madame Pomfrey rief. Diese kam sofort angerannt und begann sie zu untersuchen.

"Wie fühlen Sie sich, Miss Evans?", fragte sie und ließ ihren Zauberstab über Lilys Körper gleiten.

"Ganz gut", antwortete diese wahrheitsgemäß und sah kurz zu James hinüber. Er fuhr interessiert mit dem rechten Zeigefinger eine Falte seiner Bettdecke entlang, gerade so als ob er eine wahnsinnige Entdeckung gemacht hätte. "Was ist eigentlich passiert?"

"Ein Todesser hat Sie angegriffen. In Hogwarts! Das ist ein fürchterlicher Skandal! Mr Potter und seine Freunde haben den Schulleiter gerufen, weil sie anscheinend wussten, dass Sie in Gefahr sind." Sie warf einen scharfen Blick zum Nebenbett. "Wir kamen aber zu spät. Der Todesser hatte Sie schon mit einem uns unbekannten Fluch belegt und war verschwunden. Das Einzige was uns übrig blieb, war Sie so gut wie möglich zu versorgen und zu warten, dass Sie aufwachen." Madame Pomfrey ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken. "Es scheint Ihnen wirklich wesentlich besser zu gehen. Trotz allem werden Sie noch ein paar Tage hier im Bett bleiben müssen." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen. "Ich werde jetzt erstmal den Schulleiter benachrichtigen." Und schon war sie weg.

Lily blieb einen Moment schweigend liegen, bevor sie ihren Kopf langsam zu James drehte, der gerade die Risse in der Decke wie ein Normalsterblicher die Sixtinische Kapelle betrachtete.

"Woher wußtet ihr, dass ich in Gefahr bin?", fragte sie leise.

James wandte seinen Blick nicht von seiner neuentdeckten künstlerischen Pracht ab. "Wir haben Mittel und Wege."

"Die da wären?"

"Es gibt Sachen, die du besser nicht wissen solltest."

Lily setzte sich auf und starrte James an. Zorn brannte in ihrer Brust. "Ich soll also nicht wissen, warum ich knapp den Tod entgangen bin, oder was? Oh, Potter, du bist so ein Arsch! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du und deine bescheuerten Freunde mir irgendwann mal helfen, aber ich wette – korrigiere mich, wenn ich falsch liege – dass diese Aktion doch einen Eigennutz für euch hat. Stimmt's oder habe ich Recht?"

James wandte endlich seinen Blick von der Decke ab. "Das ist nicht wahr!", sagte er beleidigt. "Denk doch nicht immer, dass alle dir Schaden wollen! Vielleicht haben wir uns Sorgen gemacht!"

"Ha! Sorgen!", äffte Lily ihn nach. "Wann kümmert ihr euch denn mal um irgend etwas oder irgend jemanden? Um die Slytherins, die dauernd zu Schaden kommen? Oder die ganzen anderen Schüler, die unter euren Streichen leiden, auch wenn ihr sie nicht persönlich angreift und es nur um die immer wieder verpaßte Chance geht, den Hauspokal zu gewinnen, weil ihr nur Mist im Kopf habt? Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass ich euch am Herzen liege. Du nicht!"

"Pah! Warum sollte ich mich um die Slytherins kümmern? Sie sind widerwärtig und werden doch sowieso alle Todesser!"

"Red nicht so!", zischte Lily. "Du hast nicht das Recht jemand mit diesem ekligen Abschaum zu vergleichen! Noch nicht einmal ein Slytherin hat das verdient!"

"Der Fluch scheint dich wohl am Kopf getroffen zu haben! Du spinnst ja total!"

"Du warst nicht dabei!", schrie Lily und schlug wütend auf ihre Bettdecke.

"Gibt es Probleme?", fragte eine sanfte Stimme plötzlich. Lily und James fuhren herum und erkannten beschämt den mächtigsten Magier dieser Zeit.

"Nein, Professor", murmelte James und warf einen warnenden Blick zu Lily. Diese war vor Zorn und der Scham, dass sie hier so peinlich herumgeschrien hatte, verstummt.

"Na, dann", meinte Dumbledore leichthin und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Lilys Bett. Einen Moment betrachtete er stirnrunzelnd ihren leeren Nachtschrank, aber fast sofort kehrte sein üblicher gutmütiger Gesichtsausdruck zurück. "So, Miss Evans, Sie wissen bestimmt warum ich hier bin: Ich möchte die Einzelheiten des Angriffes aus ihrem Mund hören." Er lächelte aufbauend.

Kurz sah Lily in die freundlich blinkenden Augen, bevor sie der Gedanke überfiel, Dumbledore nicht die Wahrheit erzählen zu können. Sie schluckte und verkrampfte ihre Hände in die Bettdecke. Aber vielleicht sollte sie ihm doch alles erzählen. Vielleicht war dann der Spuk vorbei!? "Ich .... Ich war auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade. Plötzlich waren da zwei .... zwei Männer. Sie haben mich angegriffen. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was passiert ist, aber ich hatte die Chance zu fliehen und bin in den Wald gerannt. Dort habe ich mich verlaufen. Ich kam in der Nähe des Schloßes heraus und als ich gerade darauf zu gehen wollte, hat mich ein Fluch von der Seite getroffen. Das ist das letzte, woran ich mich erinnern kann."

Dumbledore schwieg und betrachtete Lily durchdringend. Schlußendlich seufzte er. "Wollen Sie mir vielleicht irgend etwas sagen, Miss Evans?"

Für einen kurzen Moment wollte Lily den Mund aufmachen und ihm den Rest erzählen, aber etwas hinderte sie daran. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Professor."

"Wenn das so ist, werde ich ihnen jetzt ihre wohlverdiente Bettruhe gönnen. Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Evans. Mr Potter."

Stille kehrte in den Krankenflügel ein, als Dumbledore die Türen hinter sich schloß. Lily und James lagen grübelnd nebeneinander, während das helle Rot der untergehenden Sonne durch das Fenster drang und alles einem kitschigen Hauch verpaßte.

Kurz nachdem Madame Pomfrey die Kerzen angezündet hatte und wieder in ihrem Büro verschwunden war, brach James das Schweigen. "Warum hast du nichts von der Kette gesagt?"

"Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

James sah sie verwirrt an. "Warum sollte ich? Wegen ihr bist _du _in Schwierigkeiten gekommen."

"Schon, aber wenn du der Meinung wärst, dass sie gefährlich ist, hättest du es Dumbledore gemeldet."

James schwieg daraufhin wieder, aber Lily drehte sich auf die Seite, um ihn besser sehen zu können. "Warum bist du eigentlich hier?"

"Quidditch- Unfall."

"Bitte? Das letzte Spiel ist fast drei Wochen her!"

James konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Während der Zeit in der du hier im Bett gestöhnt hast, ist viel passiert. Das letzte Quidditchspiel war vorgestern. Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw."

Lily setzte sich aufrecht ins Bett. "Wie lange bin ich schon hier?"

James warf ihr noch einmal einen kurzen Blick zu bevor er sich tiefer in sein Kissen kuschelte. "Vier Wochen."

"Was?", schrie Lily auf. "Aber dann habe ich ja soviel verpasst! Was ist den mit den UTZen?"

"Pech", meinte James nur und drehte seinen Kopf, immer noch leicht grinsend, zur Seite.

Lily brauchte eine Weile, um den Schreck nach dieser Nachricht zu verdauen. Nicht nur, dass sie genug Sorgen mit Todessern hatte, nein, jetzt fehlte ihr auch noch der Stoff eines ganzen Monats! Sie schlief erst tief in der Nacht ein, den Kopf voll mit wilden Gedanken bezüglich ihrer unangenehmen Situation.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von einem lauten Knallen und wildem Gelächter wach. Sie hatte kaum die Zeit sich den Schlaf aus den Augen zu wischen, als schon die Tür zum Krankenflügel aufging und drei ihr wohlbekannte Gestalten herein gestürmt kamen.

"Hey, Jamsie- Boy!", rief Sirius sofort überschwenglich und warf sich auf ein leerstehendes Bett. "Wie geht's dir denn heute?"

James, der so aussah, als wäre er aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen worden, tastete auf dem Nachtschrank nach seiner Brille und setze sie auf. "Vor einer Minute ging es mir noch gut, aber da ihr jetzt hier seid ..."

"Wir wollten dich besuchen. Wir lassen dafür sogar das Frühstück ausfallen!" Leiser Tadel klang in Peters Stimme mit.

"Dabei knurrt mein Magen schon seit heute morgen um drei!", verkündete Sirius und fläzte sich auf dem Bett in eine bequeme Haltung.

"Warum um drei?", fragte James halbherzig und setzte sich auf.

"Er war der Meinung, uns um eins in die Küche quälen zu müssen. Und nach dem er fertig gegessen, tschuldigung gefressen, hatte, ist er auf dem Rückweg in den Schlafsaal wieder hungrig geworden", antwortete Remus. "Dabei hatten wir alle schon seit Stunden geschlafen!"

Sirius grinste. "Ich habe an eurem im Schlaf geöffneten Mündern erkannt, dass ihr hungrig seid!"

"Bei mir hattest du sogar recht. Ich hatte gerade von Schokopudding geträumt!", sagte Peter und rieb sich den Bauch.

Sirius verzog das Gesicht. "Schokopudding? Du träumst von so einem kulinarischen Tiefpunkt? Wormtail, Wormtail, ich muss dich wohl mal in die große Kunst des Genusses einführen!"

"Damit kannst du ja nächste Nacht anfangen", sagte Remus trocken und wollte sich gerade auf einen Stuhl setzen, als er bemerkte, dass sie beobachtet wurden. "Lily!", rief er überrascht aus. "Du bist ja wach!"

"Mit eurem Geschrei würdet ihr selbst Tote aufwecken!" Erwischt setzte sie sich auf.

"Tut uns leid", sagte Peter sofort, aber Sirius unterbrach ihn.

"Schade, schade, schade." Er verdrehte seinen Kopf, um sie besser sehen zu können. "Du hast im Schlaf so niedlich ausgesehen!"

"Wenigstens tue ich es zu einer bestimmten Zeit, im Gegensatz zu dir!" Lily zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lächelte spöttisch.

"Autsch, Sirius." James konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Das war hart."

"Es ist nur eine Meinung von vielen!", sagte Sirius großspurig und wedelte mit der Hand. "Andere denken da weitaus besser von mir."

"Und es ist vorbei, wenn sie dich näher kennen lernen."

Sirius ließ die Hand sinken und runzelte die Stirn. "Wenn du schläfst, gefällst du mir eindeutig besser, Evans."

"Ihr mir auch, da kannst du dir sicher sein."

In diesem Moment kam Madame Pomfrey herein und scheuchte den Großteil der Marauder heraus, um das Frühstück für ihre Patienten zu servieren.

Das Essen verspeisten sie schweigend. Lily hatte der Auftritt der Marauder schon wieder gereicht – Wer konnte bloß mit solchen Menschen befreundet sein? – und James ... Ja, was James dachte, würde sie manchmal zu gerne wissen. ‚Ach was', wies sie sich sofort zu Recht. ‚In seinem Gehirn ist sowieso nur Matsch. Seine geistigen Ergüsse will ich gar nicht erst kennenlernen.'

Kurze Zeit später hatte es sich James mit einem Pergament, auf dem er Spielstrategien für den nächsten Quidditch- Gegner (Hufflepuff) austüftelte, bequem gemacht. Nebenbei stopfte er Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtung in sich hinein, als ob er kein Frühstück gehabt hätte. ‚Anscheinend sind alle Marauder richtige Freßsäcke', dachte Lily und fummelte gedankenverloren an ihrem Handgelenk herum. Erst kurz darauf realisierte sie, mit was sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit spielte – dem Armband.

Überrascht starrte sie darauf. Es versetzte sie nicht unbedingt in Staunen, dass es noch da war; es war ihr schließlich schon an anderer Stelle passiert; aber die Tatsache, das es keiner abgenommen hatte, verwunderte sie. ‚Dummes Mädchen', schalte sie sich gleich darauf. ‚Du hast es schließlich auch nicht abmachen können.'

Darauf bedacht, dass James nichts mitbekam, betrachtete Lily das Schmuckstück. Es war ein breiter Reif, der sich perfekt um ihr Handgelenk legte. In einem bestimmten Abstand waren vier rote Steine eingesetzt, in denen sich das Licht wunderschön brach und das gesamte Armband zum Strahlen brachte. Langsam hob sie den Reif näher zu ihrem Gesicht, darauf hoffend, dass Gesuchte nicht zu entdecken. Kein Nebel.

Gerade wollte Lily ihren Arm wieder senken, als sie einer inneren Stimme folgend, versuchte den Verschluß zu öffnen. Ohne das leiseste Geräusch fiel das Armband auf ihre Bettdecke.

Schnell warf sie einen Blick zu James, aber der kaute in seine Strategien vertieft auf seiner Feder herum und schien nichts mitzubekommen. Lily nahm den Reif und steckte ihn unter ihr Kopfkissen, bevor sie sich darauf legte und die Augen schloß.

‚Es ging ganz leicht auf', schoß es ihr durch den Kopf. ‚Ich könnte es jetzt Dumbledore geben oder wieder zurück bringen.' Und ohne das es weiterer Gedanken bedarf, wusste sie, dass das Armband nur hinein in das Schloß gewollt hatte – und auf keinen Fall von ihr weg.

Als sie die Augen öffnete, fiel ihr Blick aus dem Fenster. Es hatte angefangen zu schneien.

****

Anmerkung des Autors:

Ja, ja. ggg Man kann sich fast sicher sein, dass Dumbledore nach diesem Vorfall die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in Hogwarts verschärft hat.

Ich will noch anmerken, dass Lily keine Streberin ist, aber ihr würdet wohl auch abkotzen, wenn ihr mitten im Abitur stecken und dann erstmal für einen Monat quasi ausgeschaltet werden würdet.

Ciao Dream


	9. Night blind

Titel: The left way

Autor: dreamdancerin

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache keinerlei Profit hiermit, also bitte verklagt mich nicht!

Feedback: Immer gerne gesehen! Schreibt mir einfach eine Email oder drückt auf den witzigen Go!- Knopf da unten und schon könnt ihr mir alles lebenswichtigen Dinge mitteilen!

Anmerkung: Ich schätze, dass ihr meine Entschuldigungen nicht mehr hören könnt, darum nur so viel: Greichenland ist toll!

Anmerkung 2: Danke für die Reviews an cennet (Stimmt schon, James ist nicht der Charmanteste – bis jetzt. Vielleicht zeigt er ja noch mal eine andere Seite? g Wer weiß es schon... außer mir) und meine liebe Auri!

Kapitel 9

Night- blind - Nachtblind

Es vergingen noch ein paar Tage, die Lily auf der Krankenstation verbringen musste und es war genau so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte: furchtbar langweilig. Zwar versuchte James immer wieder, sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und Sirius schaffte es sogar, sie so lange zu ärgern, bis sie sich wutentbrannt auf den Weg Richtung Gryffindorturm machte (und es noch nicht einmal ansatzweise dorthin schaffte), aber das war nicht die Abwechslung, die sie suchte. Auch wenn Lily es ungern zugab: Sie war froh wieder in den hektischen, aber vertrauten Schulalltag zurück zu kehren.

Weniger glücklich war sie über den Fakt, dass die Marauder sich beim Abendessen ganz in ihrer Nähe gruppierten und sie immer mindestens einer scharf beobachtete. Sie wollte gerade die Unterbindung dieser Aktivität in Form eines heftigen Wortwechsels erzwingen, aber Dumbledore kam ihr zuvor. Er stand auf und strahlte in seiner kornblumenblauen Robe in die Runde. "Ich habe wunderbare Neuigkeiten!", verkündete er sofort und Lily unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Sie und Dumbledore hatten schon immer unterschiedliche Auffassungen von ‚wunderbar' gehabt. Und natürlich war es auch dieses mal so. "Ein Weihnachtsball!" Der mächtige Schulleiter sah aus wie ein kleines Kind, das gerade sein erstes Fahrrad geschenkt bekommen hatte. "Am 24. Dezember für alle ab der vierten Klasse hier in der Großen Halle. Jüngere Klassen dürfen nur kommen, wenn sie einen älteren Partner haben und an die alten Hasen unter euch sei gesagt: Weihnachten ist eine wunderbare Zeit um Zwistigkeiten beizulegen und seine große Liebe zu finden! Dankeschön!"

Lilys Blick fiel fast automatisch auf James, als sie sich wieder ihrem Teller zuwandte. Dieser sah sie offen lächelnd an.

"Er hat nicht uns gemeint!", formte Lily mit ihren Mund und beobachtete wie James' freundlicher Gesichtsausdruck in sich zusammen fiel. Ohne sie noch einmal anzuschauen, wandte er sich an seine Freunde. Lily sah hoch zu Dumbledore und bemerkte, dass der sie fragend ansah. Schnell wandte sie sich ab.

Ein paar Abende später saß Lily apathisch in einem Sessel vor dem Kaminfeuer und träumte davon schlafen zu gehen. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, aber Nachtruhe kam für sie nicht in Frage. Nicht nur, dass sie Hausaufgaben in fast jedem Fach aufhatte, nein, sie musste auch noch die Zeit nachholen, in der sie mehr oder weniger friedlich im Krankenflügel geschlummert hatte. ‚Vielleicht mach ich einfach morgen weiter', dachte sie, aber als ihr Blick auf die Bücher- und Pergamentstapel fiel, entschied sie sich dagegen. Seufzend hob sie ihre Feder und wollte gerade mit ihrem Arithmantikaufsatz weiter machen, als das Bild der fetten Dame aufging und James herein spaziert kam. Im Arm hielt er mehrere Flaschen Butterbier und diverse Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf.

"Hi, Lily", begrüßte er sie sofort und ließ sich ihr gegenüber in einen Sessel fallen. "Immer noch hart am arbeiten?"

"Im Gegensatz zu dir und deinen Freunden kann ich nicht feiern", knurrte sie mürrisch.

"Solltest du aber", antwortete James leichthin. "Du kannst dich doch sowieso nicht mehr konzentrieren."

"Woher willst du das wissen? Ich bin topfit!"

"Ja, klar, das sieht man ja auch an deinen Augenringen, die fast bis zum Bauchnabel gehen." James sah sie plötzlich begeistert an. "Hey, ich habe eine Idee! Komm mit hoch und trink mit uns ein Butterbier!" Zur Unterstützung seiner Worte hob er eine Flasche an.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, danke, auf eure Anwesenheit kann ich echt verzichten."

James grinste. "Komm schon. Wir reißen uns auch zusammen und lassen die Playwizards im Schrank."

"Ha, ha", lachte Lily tonlos und hob demonstrativ ihre Feder. "Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst."

James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht überlegst du dir es ja noch anders."

"Bestimmt nicht."

Er hob eine Augenbraue. "Negativ bis zum Schluß, was? Hier, ich lass dir ein Butterbier und Schokolade da. Sei noch schön fleißig!"

Mißmutig sah Lily ihm hinterher. Nachts um 12 konnte sie einfach keine Nettigkeiten von Potter ertragen. Dieser war schon an der Treppe, als ihm noch etwas einfiel.

"Ach übrigens, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball gehen möchtest."

Sie nahm sich ein Buch vom Stapel und schlug es auf. "Ich überlege es mir."

"Du musst ja wirklich hundemüde sein." Grinsend verschwand er.

Lily schaffte es, sich noch ein paar Minuten auf ihren Aufsatz zu konzentrieren, dann gab sie auf. Es war spät und sie hatte die letzten Nächte nicht wirklich viel geschlafen. Geschafft öffnete sie das Butterbier mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes und griff nach der Schokolade. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag konnte sie es genießen, nichts zu tun. Begeistert streckte sie sich in ihrem Sessel aus und beobachtete die tanzenden Flammen.

Die Flasche war schon fast leer, als ein Klopfen am Fenster Lily aus ihren Gedanken hochschrecken ließ. Verwundert entdeckte sie eine graue Eule am Fenster, die sie mit ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen betrachtete. Neugierig darauf, für wen jetzt noch ein Brief ankam, öffnete Lily das Fenster und die Eule streckte ihr das Bein mit dem Pergament entgegen. Kaum hatte sie die Rolle entfernt, flog das Tier in die Nacht davon.

Der Brief war an sie adressiert und trug ein Siegel, auf dem eine Kobra, die bedrohlich den Mund aufriß, zu erkennen war. ‚Eine Schlange? Der dunkle Lord!', durchfuhr es Lily und ihr Mund wurde ganz trocken. Sie ließ sich in einen Sessel sinken und starrte auf die Kobra. ‚Nein!', wies sie sich zurecht. ‚Er würde wohl nicht einfach ein Brief an mich schicken. Warum auch?' Mit zitternder Hand brach sie das Siegel und öffnete den Brief.

__

Ich weiß, dass du die Schmuckstücke hast.

Ein Freund

Verwundert ließ Lily das Pergament sinken. Wer schrieb ihr denn so einen komischen Brief?

In diesem Moment kamen vier Personen die Treppe vom Jungenschlafsaal herunter gepoltert. Schnell knüllte Lily den Brief in ihrer Hand zusammen, als die Marauder näher traten.

"Sitzt du immer noch an deinen Hausaufgaben?", fragte James und betrachtete ihren Aufsatz.

"Ähm, nein. Ich habe schon vor einer ganzen Weile aufgehört."

"Kluges Mädchen!", warf Sirius ein. "Für die Schule arbeiten, lohnt sich nicht."

"Unsinn!", bemerkte Remus. "Natürlich ist es wichtig. Ich möchte echt wissen, was du mit deiner Einstellung später mal machen wirst! Wahrscheinlich in irgendeiner Ecke gammeln."

"Falsch geraten, Moony. Ich werde Auror."

"War er eigentlich bei den Beratungsgesprächen in der Fünften?", flüsterte Peter James laut zu.

"Na klar, war ich da!", entrüstete sich Sirius. "Ich kenne die Anforderungen und werde sie auch erfüllen!"

"Äh, na dann", grinste der kleinste Marauder.

Sirius trat bedrohlich vor seine Freund. "Zweifelst du etwa an mir?"

Peter hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Natürlich nicht. Ich weiß, du wirst ein toller Auror."

"Will ich wohl meinen."

"Hinter dem Schreibtisch." Peter stellte sich schnell hinter James, als Sirius nach ihm greifen wollte.

"Na warte, Wormtail!", brüllte dieser los und stürzte sich auf James, um ihn aus dem Weg zu schieben.

Lily stand auf und raffte schnell ein paar Bücher und Pergamente zusammen. "Ähm, Jungs. Ich gehe schlafen. Nacht." Schnell stürmte sie von dem Tumult davon.

"Schlaf schön!", tönte ihr es noch vierfach hinterher, bevor man Geräusche hörte, die sich wie eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd über Tische und Sessel anhörten. Kurze Zeit später weckte das Schmerzgeheul von Peter den halben Gryffindorturm auf.

Der nächste Brief kam in einer der ungelegensten Situationen, die man sich denken konnte: McGonagalls Unterricht. Die graue Eule klopfte solange hartnäckig gegen die Scheibe bis die Professorin kurz vor dem Platzen stand und Lily hochrot das Fenster öffnete, um den Brief entgegen zu nehmen. Kaum hatte sie sich wieder hingesetzt, stand auch schon McGonagall wie die perfekte Personifizierung einer Rachegöttin vor ihr.

"Miss Evans." Ihre Stimme ließ schon Böses ahnen. "Finden Sie es richtig, dass ihre Eule Briefe mitten im Unterricht zustellt? Haben Sie das Tier nicht dazu erzogen, am Frühstückstisch zu erscheinen?"

"Es ist nicht meine Eule, Professor", antwortete Lily leise.

McGonagall beugte sich stirnrunzelnd vor. "Dann haben Ihre Freunde ein Zeitproblem." Sie streckte die Hand aus. "Geben Sie mir den Brief."

Die Lippen zusammen gepresst, legte Lily den Brief in die Hand der Professorin. Diese öffnete unwirsch das Siegel ohne darauf zu achten und betrachtete ärgerlich das Papier. "Ihre Freunde scheinen auch noch einen verqueren Sinn für Humor zu haben, Miss Evans." Sie ließ den Brief auf das Pult fallen und drehte sich zur Tafel, um den Unterricht fortzufahren. Lily nahm verwundert das leere Pergament in die Hand, als sie aber ein lautes Räuspern vernahm, steckte sie es schnell in ihre Tasche. Als McGonagall etwas an die Tafel schrieb, drehte sie sich zu den Maraudern um, die sie alle vier fragend ansahen. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Erst am Abend kam Lily dazu sich noch einmal mit dem komischen Brief auseinander zu setzen. In eine Decke eingewickelt saß sie in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes und fischte das Pergament aus ihrer Tasche. Ihre Augen weiteten sich als auf dem leeren Papier Worte erschienen.

__

Die Schmuckstücke besitzen große Macht, das wirst du schon erkannt haben. Ich könnte dir vieles darüber erzählen.

Ein Freund

Lily betrachtete schweigend den Text. Sie konnte doch niemandem vertrauen, der noch nicht einmal mit seinem Namen unterzeichnete, oder? Wer war dieser geheimnisvolle Briefeschreiber? Jemand aus dem Schloß? Ein Professor? Ein Schüler? Jemand aus Hogsmeade? Kannte sie die Person? Und vor allem: Was bezweckte sie mit diesen Briefen?

Ihre Gedanken wurden von Sirius unterbrochen, der sich genüsslich in den Sessel neben sie fläzte.

"Hast ganz schön Glück, dass dir die McGonagall keine Strafarbeit gegeben hat", bemerkte er und versuchte einen Blick auf das Pergament zu erhaschen. Lily stopfte es schnell in ihre Tasche. "Was hast du denn da?"

"Ach, nur ein Brief von meiner Mutter. Nichts besonderes."

Sirius betrachtete sie einen Moment schweigend, dann grinste er. "Hey, hör mal. Wir wollen in die Drei Besen. Kommst du mit?"

"Wo wollt ihr hin? Es ist doch gar nicht Ausgang nach Hogsmeade!"

Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. "Süße, wir sind die Marauder, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesteckt? Wir haben da unsere kleinen Tricks."

Lily nahm sich ein Buch zur Hand. "Eure kleinen Tricks will ich gar nicht kennen lernen. Du kannst jetzt gehen." Sie schlug das Buch auf und vertiefte sich darin, aber kurze Zeit später sah sie wieder genervt auf. "Black, hör auf mich anzustarren!"

"Du solltest James eine Chance geben", kam prompt die merkwürdig ernste Antwort.

Lily zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Bist du noch ganz dicht?"

"Bin ich. Aber vor allem habe ich erkannt, was dir noch auffallen wird: James ist ein prima Kerl. Er würde dich auf Händen tragen, wenn du endlich mal aufhören würdest die Eiskönigin zu spielen. Ich weiß, dass du einsam bist. Du solltest nur mal jemanden an dich heranlassen und es würde dir wesentlich besser gehen."

"Danke für deine weisen Worte, Mr Psycho. Bist du jetzt fertig?"

"Fix und fertig. Ich geh mich jetzt betrinken."

"Viel Spaß", murmelte Lily und vertiefte sich wieder in ihr Buch.

Kurze Zeit später kamen die restlichen Marauder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als die drei an ihrem Sessel vorbeizogen, blieb James stehen.

"Lily, wir wollen in die -"

"Nein, danke, ich komm nicht mit."

James sah sie verwirrt an, aber Sirius zog ihn weiter. "Schon gut, sie ist wieder zickig."

"Bin ich gar nicht!", antwortete Lily pampig und im nächsten Moment trat sie sich im Geiste hart gegen das Schienbein. "Schön blöd, jetzt fall ich schon auf Black rein."

Der nächste Brief kam eine Woche vor Weihnachten an. Es war spät in der Nacht, aber Lily hatte noch wach gelegen, um zu lesen. Die graue Eule musste gar nicht klopfen, denn kaum war sie auf dem Fensterbrett erschienen, war Lily schon auf den Beinen. Sie hatte eine Antwort an den Unbekannten formuliert, in der sie um mehr Informationen bat und konnte es gar nicht mehr abwarten den Brief abzuschicken. Leider hatte die Eule andere Pläne. Kaum hatte Lily die Pergamentrolle abgebunden, enstchwand sie in der Nacht und selbst leises Rufen und Eulenkekse konnten sie nicht zurücklocken. Enttäuscht schloß Lily das Fenster und kroch in ihr Bett. Sie zog die Vorhänge zu und klemmte eine Kerze zwischen ihre Knie. Erst dann öffnete sie das Siegel.

__

Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du nach den letzten beiden Briefen gerne mehr über mich erfahren würdest, aber unglücklicherweise kann ich es dir nicht schriftlich mitteilen, wer ich bin, denn meine Eule könnte abgefangen werden. Darum schlage ich dir ein Treffen vor: Ich erwarte dich übermorgen bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit auf halbem Wege nach Hogsmeade. Ich schätze dort sind wir ungestört genug, damit ich dir alles in Ruhe erklären kann. Ich hoffe du kommst, denn ich bin ganz erpicht darauf dich persönlich kennen zu lernen.

Dein Freund

Lilys Gedanken rasten, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, rasend schnell durch ihren Kopf nachdem sie zu Ende gelesen hatte. Im Grunde hatte sie so etwas erwartet. Die Frage war jetzt nur, ob sie zu diesem Treffen gehen sollte. Der Schreiber konnte sonstwer sein und wenn sie ehrlich war, bis jetzt hatten die Schmuckstücke ihr noch keine netten neuen Bekanntschaften verschafft. Sie konnte in eine große Gefahr hineinlaufen und es würde bestimmt nicht wieder ein Hund aus dem Nichts auftauchen und sie retten. Allerdings musste sie einfach etwas über die Schmuckstücke erfahren, vor allem warum sie gerade bei ihr waren. Vielleicht konnte der Fremde sie ihr abnehmen? Wahrscheinlich würde es aber einfach nur reichen, wenn sie mehr über ihre Funktion wüsste. So oder so, es könnte auch eine Gefahr bedeuten nicht zu dem Treffen zu gehen, denn woher sollte sie wissen, dass die Schmuckstücke ungefährlich waren?

Leise, um ihre Zimmerkameradinnen nicht zu wecken, griff Lily unter ihren Nachtschrank und holte eine Schatulle hervor. Schweigend betrachtete sie das Armband. Die Kette hatte sie immer noch nicht von den Maraudern zurückerhalten..

‚Ich gehe', dachte sie plötzlich entschlossen. ‚Aber diesmal besser vorbereitet.'

Am nächsten Abend saß Lily brütend über einem Stück Papier und grübelte über die besten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen nach. Sie bemerkte nicht wie James ihr über die Schulter sah und erschrak sich fürchterlich, als er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte.

"Was machst du da?"

Hecktisch wischte Lily das Blatt vom Tisch. "Nichts. Ich muss doch nicht immer etwas tun."

Er verschränkte die Arme. "Danach sah es aber gar nicht aus. Komm schon, erzähl mir was du planst."

Lily stand auf und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme. "Planen? Seh ich aus wie ein Marauder, oder was?"

Plötzlich griff James nach ihren Schultern und sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Egal was du machst, bring dich nicht wieder in Gefahr."

Sauer befreite sich Lily aus seinem Griff. "Seid ihr jetzt alle der Meinung in meinem Leben herumpfuschen zu müssen? Ich sag dir was, Potter: Ich brauche dich und deine kleinen Freunde nicht. Ich brauche niemanden. Und wenn ich der Meinung bin, ich muss mich in Gefahr bringen, dann tue ich das auch."

"Du hörst dich wie ein trotziges Kleinkind an."

"Schön!" Wütend griff Lily nach ihrer Tasche. "Dann wird das trotzige Kleinkind jetzt den großen guten Onkel hier stehen lassen, um schlafen zu gehen. Gute Nacht!"

Erst in ihrem Schlafsaal fiel ihr auf, dass das Blatt mit den Notizen noch unten auf dem Boden lag. ‚Egal, ich habe schließlich alles im Kopf.'

Während der Nacht waren mehrere Zentimeter Neuschnee auf den sowieso schon sehr hohen alten gesunken, so dass Lily ihren Zauberstab bereit hielt, als sie sich am nächsten Abend aus dem Schloß schlich, um sich mit einem Fönzauber den Weg frei zu bahnen. Kaum hatte sie die Eingangshalle verlassen, begann es wieder zu schneien und umso weiter sie ging desto dichter wurden der Schneefall. Zitternd wickelte sie ihren Schal fester um den Hals, als sie sich dem Treffpunkt näherte. Kälte und Aufregung hatten sich schon längst zu einer Einheit vermischt und immer wieder richtete sie den wärmenden Strahl aus ihrem Stab auf sich selbst.

Einen Moment stockte Lily, als sie in der einsetzenden Dunkelheit einen Schatten am Treffpunkt wahrnahm. ‚Jetzt oder nie', dachte sie und ging langsam auf die Gestalt zu.

****

Anmerkung des Autors:

Wer ist der geheimnisvolle Briefeschreiber? Ihr werdet es herausfinden – im nächsten Kapitel. Tut mir leid, Leute, aber Cliffhanger müssen einfach sein.

Ich mag übrigens das Gespräch zwischen Lily und Sirius. Er kann endlich zeigen, was er in Wirklichkeit ist: Ein Frauenversteher. rofl Na, jedenfalls denkt er das. Wenigstens hat er mal ein bißchen Reife gezeigt und nicht nur dumme Kommentare abgegeben. Apropos: Ob James langsam eine Chance bei Lily hat, nachdem sie es sich "überlegt"? Ha, mal sehen. Die kleine Kratzbürste hat doch immer wieder einen schlechten Tag.

Freue mich natürlich wie immer über Reviews! (Falls das hier überhaupt noch jemand liest)

Ciao Dream


	10. Meeting the new penfriend

Titel: The left way

Autor: dreamdancerin

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache keinerlei Profit hiermit, also bitte verklagt mich nicht!

Feedback: Immer gerne gesehen! Schreibt mir einfach eine Email oder drückt auf den witzigen Go!- Knopf da unten und schon könnt ihr mir alles lebenswichtigen Dinge mitteilen!

Anmerkung: Juhuu! Pünktlich zu meinem Eintritt in das Erwachsenenalter o, beschenke ich euch mit einem neuen Kapitel. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Übersetzungen meiner Kapitelüberschriften teilweise grausig sind, aber ich denke da an die armen Mitmenschen unter uns, die nicht die universelle Sprache Nr. 1 in dieser Welt voller Anglizismen beherrschen. Also, falls es sich total bekloppt anhört (wird vor allem in den nächsten Kapitel der Fall sein), ignoriert es einfach und erfreut euch an den englischen Kreativschüben!

Anmerkung: Viele liebe Dankeschön für die Reviews an Ina (Danke für den Hinweis mit der Kette. Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. peinlich berührt grins Habe es gleich geändert, denn natürlich hat sie das Schmuckstück noch nicht von den Maraudern zurückbekommen), Eva Luna (knutsch Natürlich reviewst du immer (s.u.)), Lara-Lynx und xXTimeIsStoPpiNgXx!

Peinlich, peinlich, ich habe im letzten Kapitel vergessen, welchen für die Reviews zum 8. Kapitel zu danken, nämlich Eva Luna, Grinsekatze und Tigereye!

Kapitel 10

Meeting the new pen friend – Den neuen Brieffreund treffen

‚Jetzt oder nie', dachte sie und ging langsam auf die Gestalt zu.

Als sie die Person fast erreicht hatte, zögerte Lily. ‚Was mach ich hier?', fragte sie sich und umklammerte fester ihren Zauberstab. ‚Sind es die Schmuckstücke denn wert?' Sie wusste die Antwort auf diese Frage: Ja, sie waren es. Sie musste einfach wissen, was es mit ihnen auf sich hatte. Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch, dann überwand sie das letzte Stück zum geheimnisvollen Briefeschreiber.

Was Lily im Grunde schon wusste, bestätigte sich sofort: Es war ein Mann. Ein sehr heruntergekommener noch dazu. Sein struppiges halblanges Haar fiel ihm in die dunklen, aufmerksamen Augen und sein sehniger Körper war in einen übergroßen, dreckigen Mantel gehüllt. Seine Körperhaltung verriet Spannung und er beobachtete jeden ihrer Schritte bis sie vor ihm stand.

"Guten Abend." Seine Stimme war dunkel und rauh. "Ich freue mich, dass du gekommen bist."

Mit Sicherheitsabstand blieb Lily vor ihm stehen und sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Wer sind Sie?"

Der Mann lachte leise. "Ich bin Herrscher und Diener, Beschützer und Sklave."

"Das ist aber keine präzise Antwort."

"Vielleicht soll sie auch nicht zuviel verraten."

Lily zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich bin nicht hier her gekommen, um dumme Spielchen mit Ihnen zu treiben. Ich möchte nur wissen, wer Sie sind und was Sie mir über die Schmuckstücke erzählen können."

Der Mann sah sie einen Moment durchdringend an, dann schien sich seine Haltung zu entspannen. "Du bist nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Das gefällt mir. Wer sagt, was er denkt, macht sich oft Feinde, und trotzdem kann man ihm am meisten vertrauen."

Lily wollte gerade etwas erwidern, aber der Mann hob die Hand. "Nun gut. Ich schätze, du willst keine Weisheiten von mir hören, darum komme ich nun zum Wesentlichen: Den Grund warum ich dich hierher gebeten habe." Gespannt beugte sich Lily ein Stück vor. Ob er ihr wirklich weiterhelfen konnte? Der Mann sah sich einmal schnell um, dann beugte er sich verschwörerisch vor.

"Du musst wissen, dass die Schmuckstücke keine einfache Vorgeschichte haben. Sie sind sehr alt. Und sehr machtvoll. Es gibt Menschen, die wollen sie besitzen, andere beschützen und wieder andere wollen sie zerstören. Es gibt insgesamt vier von ihnen und wer sie alle besitzt, hat Zugriff auf eine jahrhundertealte Magie."

"Was für eine Magie?", fragte Lily atemlos und beugte sich noch ein Stück vor.

"Schon immer wurde sie als weiße Magie genutzt, aber sie kann auch genauso gut zur schwarzen mißbraucht werden. Du musst wissen, dass in beiden Fällen zerstörerische Kräfte am Werk sind, wenn sie falsch eingesetzt wird."

"Was für Kräfte? Was genau kann man mit den Schmuckstücken erreichen?"

"Sie können -"

Ein Knacken im Unterholz des Verbotenen Waldes ließ sie beide aufhorchen. Als der Mann weiter sprach, wirkte er leicht hektisch.

"Hör zu, Mädchen, ich mach dir einen Vorschlag: Du könntest mit den Schmuckstücken überfordert sein. Wenn ihre Kraft ausbricht, kannst du sie höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr kontrollieren. Gib sie mir, ich werde sie an einem sicheren Ort verwahren!"

Misstrauisch richtete Lily sich auf. "Was ist, wenn ihre Magie nie zum Einsatz kommt? Dann habe ich sie völlig umsonst weggeben."

"Sei nicht dumm, Kind." Ein Hauch von Aggression schwang in der Stimme des Mannes mit. Unbewusst ging Lily einen Schritt zurück. "Die Schmuckstücke haben einen eigenen Willen, sie fragen dich nicht, ob sie ihre Magie nutzen dürfen oder nicht. Eines Tages wird es soweit sein und wenn du versuchst die Macht zu kontrollieren, kann es weitreichende Konsequenzen haben."

"Können Sie damit umgehen?"

"Wie?" Perplex starrte der Mann sie an.

"Kommen Sie mit der Macht zurecht?"

"Besser als du, das steht fest."

Einen Moment schwankte Lily, dann schüttelt sie den Kopf. "Nein."

"Nein?"

"Ich gebe Ihnen nicht die Schmuckstücke."

Ein wütendes Glimmen trat in die Augen des Mannes. "Mädchen, du machst einen riesigen Fehler."

Entschieden verschränkte Lily die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich könnte auch einen riesigen Fehler machen, wenn ich sie Ihnen gebe. Ich kenne Sie nicht und weiß nicht, ob ich Ihnen vertrauen kann."

"Wenn nicht mir, dann kannst du niemandem vertrauen."

"Ich schätze, das kann ich selbst entscheiden."

Wenn der Mann in den letzten Minuten mühsam seine Wut zurückgehalten hatte, kam sie in diesem Moment gnadenlos zum Ausbruch. Er machte einen unheilvollen Schritt auf sie zu. "Gib sie mir!", befahl er und streckte die Hand aus.

In diesem Moment wurde Lily bewusst, was ihr ihre Naivität und Neugierde eingebrockt hatte: Sie war schon wieder in eine Falle gelaufen.

Entschieden schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Niemals." Sie wollte sich umdrehen und weglaufen, blieb aber sofort stecken. Entsetzt registrierte sie zum ersten Mal den hüfthohen Pulverschnee, der sich in einer im Mondlicht glitzernden Fläche bis zum Schloß vor ihr ausbreitete. Selbst ihr vorhin frei gefönter Weg war verschwunden und sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass der Mann etwas damit zu tun hatte.

Ein boshaftes Lachen ertönte hinter ihr. "Kommt Prinzesschen nicht weg?"

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Der Mann stand genau hinter ihr. Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem auf dem Gesicht spüren. Wild packte er ihren Schal und zerrte daran.

"Gib sie mir!", rief er laut und zog dabei immer fester an dem rot- goldenen Wollstoff.

Lily versucht ihn verzweifelt wegzudrücken. Sie bekam kaum noch Luft. ‚Hilfe!', dachte sie entmutigt. ‚Kann mir denn niemand helfen?'

"Lily!", rief plötzlich jemand hinter ihr.

Verdutzt ließ der Mann sie los. Sie ergriff die Chance und zerrte aus ihrer Manteltasche ein Pfefferspray heraus, das sie im Überraschungseffekt nutzte. Der Mann schlug mit einem Aufschrei die Hände vor die Augen und stürzte zu Boden.

Schnell warf Lily sich herum und steuerte auf die vier Jungen hinter sich zu, die sich gerade ebenfalls einen Weg zu ihr bahnten. Weit kam sie nicht, bevor sie im weichen Schnee stecken blieb.

"Scheiße!", rief sie laut ihren Frust heraus und stob mit ihrer Faust das weiße Pulver auf. Ein Blick über die Schulter versicherte ihr, dass der Mann wieder auf den Beinen war und ihr in der entstandenen Schneise folgte. Mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung schlug sie den Schnee beiseite. ‚Nur noch ein paar Meter!', schoß es ihr durch den Kopf. ‚Dann bist du in Sicherheit.'

Gerade als ihr einfiel, dass sie eine Hexe war und mit ihrem Zauberstab viel mehr erreichen konnte, spürte sie das kalte Holz an ihrem Hals.

"Nicht bewegen, sonst bist du tot", flüsterte die gehässige Stimme in ihr Ohr.

Resignierend schloß Lily die Augen. ‚Jetzt ist es aus.'

"Runter!", rief in diesem Moment jemand und Lily warf sich, alle Gefahren ignorierend in den Schnee, die Arme über den Kopf geschlagen. Ein vierfaches "Expelliarmus!" schoß sofort über sie hinweg.

Zitternd blieb sie im kalten Weiß liegen, bis zwei starke Arme sie anhoben. Voller Angst schlug sie wild um sich.

"Aua!", ertönte plötzlich James verletzte Stimme. "Ich habe dich gerade gerettet, da musst du nicht gleich pampig werden!"

Erschöpft ließ Lily die Arme sinken und sah einem ihrer Retter dankbar in die Augen.

"Ihr könnt nachher Wiedersehen feiern!", rief Remus ein Stück hinter ihnen und riß James und Lily aus ihrem Gespräch ohne Worte. "Der Typ rührt sich schon wieder."

"Unmöglich!", erklang die Stimme von Peter. "Das war ein vierfacher Entwaffnungszauber! Der hätte selbst Dumbledore lahm gelegt."

James, der einen Blick über Lilys Schulter geworfen hatte, schnappte sich ihre Hand und zerrte sie Richtung Schloß. "Komm, schnell. Es wäre nicht so lustig, wenn du wieder einen Monat im Krankenflügel liegen würdest."

"Ha! Ha!", quetschte Lily noch kurz hervor, dann rannte sie los. Vor ihnen benutzen Remus, Sirius und Peter nicht den Fönzauber sondern sprengten den Schnee kurzerhand zur Seite. Mit dieser Methode waren sie zwar schneller, aber das Schloß kam trotzdem schleichend langsam näher.

Sie waren nicht weit gekommen, als hinter ihnen die ersten Zaubersprüche gebrüllt wurden. Kurz darauf standen sie in einem Hagel von rotem Licht.

"Wir müssen Haken schlagen!", rief James und zerrte Lily nach links. Sie wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als er an ihrer Hand zusammenbrach.

"Potter!", rief Lily bestürzt und duckte sich neben ihn. Schnell zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche, schoß ein Spruch nach hinten ab, brüllte nach Sirius und benutzte das Finite Incantatem auf James. Der schlug sofort die Augen auf, wirkte aber benommen.

"Hä?", fragte er und musterte sie verklärt.

"Kein Zeit für dumme Kommentare, Potter! Wir müssen hier weg." Sie versuchte ihn hochzuziehen, doch sofort schlug ein weiterer Zauberspruch neben ihr ein. Erschrocken ließ sie sich wieder zu Boden fallen. ‚Was mache ich jetzt bloß?' Verzweifelt lugte sie nach hinten zum Briefeschreiber. Plötzlich landete eine Person hart neben James im Schnee.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Sirius atemlos.

"Potter wurde von einem Zauberspruch getroffen. Wenn du mich fragst ein Stupor in Verbindung mit einem Aufheiterungszauber. Ihm scheint alles egal zu sein."

Bestürzt starrte Sirius seinen besten Freund an, der begeistert mit der Hand durch den Schnne fuhr. "Uh, wie kalt das ist!", rief er verzückt aus.

"Du meine Güte, das können wir ja jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen!"

"Was du nicht sagst", antwortete Lily bissig und hielt Sirius die andere Hand von James entgegen. "Da du wahrscheinlich auch keine bessere Idee hast, machen wir es so: Weiter zum Schloß, James in der Mitte und Zaubersprüche nach hinten. Okay?"

"Mmh", nuschelte Sirius. "Peter und Remus geben uns Deckung. Sie sind weiter vorne."

"Na dann los!"

Gleichzeitig sprangen sie auf und zerrten James, der begeistert quietschend lachte, Richtung Eingangstor. Ohne Absprache schoß Lily den Schnee zur Seite und Sirius schleuderte, unterstützt von seinen weiteren Freunden, alle Zaubersprüche, die ihm einfielen, auf den merkwürdigen Mann.

So kamen sie auch ganz gut voran, bis die drei Marauder gleichzeitig verschiedene, starke Sprüche riefen und es plötzlich still wurde.

Lily warf einen Blick über die Schulter und blieb verdutzt stehen. "Er ist weg!"

"Darauf würde ich mich nicht verlassen!", drängte Sirius zum weitergehen. "Die Todesser waren damals auch nicht verschwunden."

"Wie?", platzte Lily sofort heraus.

"Später", blockte Sirius ab und zauberte den weiteren Weg Richtung Schloß frei. Lily folgte ihm schweigend und starrte brütend zu Boden, bis sie bemerkte, dass James sie verzückt anstarrte.

"Was ist los?", fragte sie misstrauisch und James begann strahlend zu lächeln.

"Ich finde dich wunderschön!"

"Äh", bemerkte Lily sprachlos.

"Hör bloß auf, James!", knurrte Sirius von der anderen Seite. "Du bringst dich nur in Teufels Küche."

Lily kam nicht dazu noch etwas zu antworten, denn sie erreichten Peter und Remus, die stehen geblieben waren, um die Umgebung im Auge zu behalten.

"Es ist nicht mehr weit." Remus sah sich noch einmal gründlich um. "Beeilen wir uns."

Atemlos und erschöpft erreichten sie kurz darauf ohne weitere Angriffe die Eingangshalle.

Peter zog aus James Manteltasche die Karte hervor, die Lily beim "Einbruch" schon einmal gesehen hatte. Der kleinste Marauder warf einen Blick darauf und deutete ihnen an ihm nachzugehen. "Der Weg ist frei", murmelte er und schweigend folgten sie ihm die langen Treppen und Korridore hinauf zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.

Kaum hatten sie den gemütlichen Raum erreicht, ließen sich alle Fünf in die bequemen Sessel fallen.

"Was ist das für eine Karte?", fragte Lily nach einer kurzen Erholungspause und wickelte sich den Schal vom Hals. Sie hatte heute genug von Wolle.

"Marauder's Map", antwortete Sirius knapp und legte die Beine auf den Tisch vor ihm.

"Aha."

"Darauf kann man alle Gänge und Personen von Hogwarts sehen. Wir haben sie selbst gemacht", führte Remus die Erklärungen zu Ende.

Auch wenn Lily es ungern zugab, aber diese Leistung beeindruckte sie irgendwie. "Habt ihr mich damit gefunden?"

"Gefunden ist zuviel gesagt", sagte Peter und rollte die Karte zusammen. "Wir sind dir von Anfang an gefolgt."

"Und warum habe ich euch nicht gesehen, als ich los gerannt bin?"

"Wir, ähm, waren am Waldrand!", platzte Remus heraus und grinste.

"Ah, ja." Zweifelnd sah Lily ihn an, hakte aber nicht weiter nach. "Und warum seid ihr mir überhaupt nachgegangen?"

"Die Briefe", sagte Peter. "Sie haben uns misstrauisch gemacht. Vor allem nach der Sache mit den Todessern."

"Apropos: Woher wußtet ihr damals, dass ich in Gefahr war?"

"Ach", winkte Remus sofort ab. "Das war Zufall. Wir sind dir gefolgt, als du so wütend aus unserem Schlafsaal gerannt bist, haben die Szenerie beobachtet und danach Dumbledore benachrichtigt."

"Und der Hund?"

"Welcher Hund?", fragte Remus alarmiert.

"Der, der mich gerettet hat."

"Hab keinen gesehen." Peter sah Remus fragend an und der schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich auch nicht."

"Aber -"

"So, jetzt hört mal auf zu quatschen", unterbrach Sirius genervt. "Lily, wer war der Typ da unten und was wollte er von dir?"

"Ich weiß es nicht so genau", antwortete Lily ehrlich.

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Du hast dich aber ziemlich lange mit ihm unterhalten."

"Na ja, das mit den Briefen habt ihr ja mitgekriegt. Er hatte geschrieben, dass er mir etwas über die ... ähm." Sie stockte. "Etwas über die Kette -"

"Schon gut. Wir wissen, dass ein Armband dazugekommen ist", sagte Remus ruhig.

Lily sah sie überrascht an. "Woher?"

"Uns ist es aufgefallen, als du auf der Krankenstation gelegen hast und außerdem -" Peter deutete auf James. "Hat er dich beobachtet, als du es abgenommen hast. Du hast dich zu komisch verhalten, als das es nur ein normales Schmuckstück sein kann."

"Wir haben einfach nur eins und eins zusammen gezählt", sagte Sirius und fuchtelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. "Erzähl weiter!"

Lily schluckte hart. "Ähm, auf jeden Fall hat er geschrieben, dass er mir etwas über die Schmuckstücke erzählen kann, aber dass er mir nicht verraten kann, wer er ist, weil die Eule abgefangen werden könnte. Darum der Treff."

"Ah, ja. Und du bist einfach so hingegangen. Das ist total bescheuert!" Fassungslos schüttelte Remus den Kopf.

"Ja, ich weiß, aber ich musste einfach etwas erfahren. Ich dachte, er könnte mir helfen, aber das Gespräch ist aus dem Ruder gelaufen."

"Was hat er gesagt?" Drei Marauder beugten sich interessiert vor. James, der auf dem Weg durch das Schloß wieder normal geworden war, blieb schweigend in seinem Sessel sitzen.

"Im Grunde nicht viel. Die Schmuckstücke sollen sehr alt und mächtig sein und zur weißen und schwarzen Magie benutzt werden können. Er wollte sie mir abnehmen, weil ich sie angeblich nicht kontrollieren kann und ist ausgerastet, als ich sie ihm nicht geben wollte."

Enttäuscht lehnten sich alle wieder zurück.

"Das ist ja wirklich nicht viel", sprach Peter aus, was alle dachten.

"Und etwas damit anfangen können wir auch nicht wirklich." Grübelnd strich Remus sich über das Kinn.

"Aber die Tatsache, dass es insgesamt vier sind, könnte weiterhelfen."

Die Drei starrten sie an.

"Na, dann werden dir wohl noch ein paar komische Dinge geschehen", sagte Sirius und schaute hoch zur Decke, dann sah er sie wieder direkt an. "Wir können aber nicht immer auf dich aufpassen."

"Müsst ihr auch nicht", teilte Lily ihm kühl mit. "Ich werde in den Weihnachtsferien versuchen mehr über die Schmuckstücke herauszufinden und gegebenenfalls die restlichen zu finden."

"Warum solltest du etwas so bescheuertes tun?", warf Peter erschrocken ein. "Was ist, wenn sie wirklich gefährlich sind?"

"Dann habe ich nur ein weiteres Problem. Ganz ehrlich: Ich habe das Gefühl, die Schmuckstücke wollen zu mir. Also kann ich es ihnen auch leichter machen, denn irgendwann finden sie mich sowieso."

Die Jungs schwiegen, dann stand Sirius auf. "Ich gehe ins Bett, Leute. Weiter darüber diskutieren hilft sowieso nicht, wir müssen handeln."

"Wir?", fragte Lily überrascht.

Sirius zwinkerte ihr zu. "Denkst du wirklich, wir lassen dich jetzt damit alleine? Und außerdem hängen wir sowieso schon mit drinnen, da wir dich ja dauernd retten müssen."

"Sehr witzig. Ich lache mich tot.", sagte Lily säuerlich.

Remus drückte sanft ihre Schulter, als er an ihr vorbeiging. "Wir wollen nur dein bestes. Nehme es einfach als Freundschaftsangebot an, denn wir alle hier wissen, dass du es sowieso nicht alleine schaffen kannst." Er lächelte ihr noch einmal zu, dann ging er Richtung Treppe. "Gute Nacht."

Peter folgte ihm gähnend, aber winkte ihr wild zu, bevor er verschwand.

Lily starrte ihnen einen Moment nach, bis sie bemerkte, dass James immer noch schweigend vor dem Kamin saß und in die Flammen starrte.

"Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie ihn vorsichtig.

"Ich finde dich wunderschön!", platzte es aus ihm heraus. "Ich muss wohl total gesponnen haben!"

"Was denn?" Lily schlug sich gespielt entsetzt die Hand auf das Herz. "Bin ich denn nicht atemberaubend?"

"Natürlich, aber es dir einfach so zu sa -" Plötzlich stockte James und sah sie finster an. "Ist es das, was du von mir hören wolltest?"

"Ich wollte gar nichts hören", sagte Lily mild lächelnd und stand auf. Auf der ersten Stufe blieb sie stehen und drehte sich um. "Ach übrigens, James: Ich würde gerne mit dir zum Ball gehen." Grinsend drehte sie sich um und lief in ihren Schlafsaal. Ein beklopptere Gesichtsentgleisung hatte sie noch nie gesehen.

****

Anmerkung des Autors:

Puh, wieder ein Kapitel geschafft. Ich hoffe, ihr findet es spannend genug. Mir gefällt es auf jeden Fall. ggg Nachts um 12 wurde mir sogar mulmig wegen meinem Geschriebenen. (Die Szene, wo sie nicht wegkommt, da ist mir ganz anders geworden, speziell der Satz: Kommst du nicht weg, Prinzesschen?) Bekloppt, ich weiß, aber wenn ich bei meinen Storys heulen kann, dann kann ich es auch gruselig finden.

Übrigens waren die Marauder zwar am Waldrand, aber zusätzlich noch unter dem Tarnumhang. Und das Pfefferspray ... Tja, nicht alle Muggelerfindungen sind schlecht. Lily dachte sich einfach, wenn der Briefeschreiber ein Zauberer (wahrscheinlich) ist und vielleicht sogar ein Todesser, wird er wohl kaum diese Erfindung kennen.

Ciao Dream


	11. Lilylivered

Titel: The left way

Autor: dreamdancerin

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Das Lied "If you're not the one" ist von Daniel Bedingfield. Ich mache keinerlei Profit hiermit, also bitte verklagt mich nicht!

Feedback: Immer gerne gesehen! Schreibt mir einfach eine Email oder drückt auf den witzigen Go!- Knopf da unten und schon könnt ihr mir alles lebenswichtigen Dinge mitteilen!

Anmerkung: hüpft durch Zimmer JAAAAAAAA! Mein I-net funzt wieder! Ich muss mich entschuldigen, aber nach dem Umzug und einem neuen ISDN- Anschluß ist mein Compi der Meinung gewesen, er müsste abstürzen. Darum hat es auch so lange mit dem neuen Kapitel gedauert. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir.

Danke für die lieben Reviews an **Lara-Lynx** (g Na ja, irgendwie hätte man sich denken können, dass sie zusammen zum Ball gehen, oder?), **Angel911**, **Eva Luna** und **cennet** (Dankeschön! Ich bin wirklich 18 geworden. gg Überlegtes Handeln gehört wohl nicht zu Lilys Stärken, aber Harry muss es ja von irgendwo her haben, oder? Der Ausdruck ... Ähm, keine Ahnung, woher der kommt, aber ich kenne ihn schon lange. Der Ball? Lese einfach weiter!)!

leicht bibber Jetzt wo ihr immer mehr über die Schmuckstücke erfährt, habe ich leichte Angst vor der Auflösung. Was ist, wenn ihr euch weg dreht und denkt "Ph, und für so einen Mist habe ich so lange gelesen?". Na ja, wollen wir mal nicht vom Schlimmsten ausgehen. Und außerdem sagt mein Beta, dass es dem Spannungsaufbau gerecht wird. g Ihr vertraue ich jetzt einfach mal.

Warning: Das hier wird sozusagen ein Songfic-Kapitel, aber es muss einfach sein, auch wenn manche es vielleicht nicht mögen. Ich finde einfach man kann am besten mit Musik seine Gefühle ausdrücken. Ach ja, ich warne auch vor unerhörten Kitsch.

__

Kapitel 11

Lilylivered - Feige

"Muss. Die. Bürste. Finden.", murmelte James und wühlte hektisch seinen Kleiderschrank durch.

Ein schallendes Lachen ertönte von einem der Betten. Genervt fuhr James herum.

"Sei ruhig, Sirius! Mir ist es ernst!"

"Natürlich", lachte der Angesprochene weiter. "Du hast den Kampf mit deinen Haaren 17 Jahre lang immer wieder verloren und heute abend willst du es schaffen? Du musst zugeben, dass das witzig ist!"

Remus, der gerade aus dem Bad gekommen war, lächelte umsichtig. "Lily wird sich schon nicht an deinen Haaren stören."

"Wer weiß", platzte es aus James heraus. "Sie hat doch immer etwas auszusetzen!"

"Aber du musst ja irgend etwas gemacht haben, dass dir Pluspunkte eingebracht hat. Wenn du dich nicht total daneben benimmst, wird schon nichts passieren. Und da deine Haare nicht sprechen können ..."

Sirius unterdrückte immer noch einen ausgewachsenen Lachkrampf. "Sag mal, Prongs", prustete er schließlich los. "Willst du eigentlich _so_ beim Ball erscheinen?"

James sah an sich hinunter. "Warum?"

Peter grinste. "Also mir gefallen die Boxershorts ausnehmend gut."

Unter dem lauten Gelächter seine Freunde, zog James seine Abendgarderobe aus dem Schrank. "Ihr seid wirklich ein paar Witzbolzen. Lach mich total tot." Grummelnd verschwand er im Bad.

"Ganz ehrlich, James", brüllte Sirius ihm hinterher. "Die Smileys strahlen wirklich die pure Erotik aus!"

Sirius beobachtete seit mehreren Minuten einen völlig aufgelösten James, der in sich zusammen gesunken auf seinem Bett saß, immer wieder wilde Blicke auf die Uhr warf und mit der rechten Hand regelmäßig seine Haare glättete. Na ja, versuchte zu glätten.

"Das Drama kann ja niemand mit ansehen", sagte er leise zu Peter und stand auf. "Ich nehme das jetzt mal in der Hand." Er steuerte unter den neugierigen Augen Peters und Remus' wachsamen auf James zu und packte ihn an den Schultern. "Du bist mein bester Freund, Prongs", begann er in einem harschen Tonfall. "Aber heute benimmst du dich wie ein Idiot. Was ist denn mit dem Aufreißer passiert, der alle Mädchen um den Finger wickelt? Warum lässt du dich von ihr so fertig machen?" Einen Moment sah er in James Augen, dann sprach er mit sanfter Stimme weiter. "Es wird schon gut gehen. Sei einfach du selbst, dann muss sie dich mögen." James nickte langsam.

"Na dann." Sirius grinste schon wieder. "Lasst uns die Tanzflächen unsicher machen gehen."

Er schob James, der nervös seine Finger knetete, mit sanfter Gewalt Richtung Tür. Remus tauchte neben dem nervösen Wrack auf und zog ihn die Treppe hinunter. Peter ging grinsend zur Tür. "Das hast du ja eben wirklich schön gesagt."

"Schnauze!", murrte Sirius und verließ den Raum.

"Sie taucht nicht auf!", quietschte James und packte Remus Arm. "Sie wird mich versetzen!"

"Quatsch, Prongs", versuchte dieser seinen Freund zu beruhigen. "Mädchen brauchen immer länger als Jungs."

"Ich meine das ernst! Sie weiß ganz genau, dass sie mich damit fertig macht. Das macht sie aus reiner Boshaftigkeit!"

"Fertig machen könnte. Sie tut es gar nicht. Und jetzt beruhige dich, es kann sich nur noch um Minuten ..." Prüfend sah Remus James ins Gesicht und nahm irritiert wahr, wie weit sein Freund den Mund aufreißen konnte. "Was ist mit dir los?"

"Sie ist da", flüsterte James heiser und begann zu strahlen. "Sie ist wirklich gekommen!"

"Natürlich, was dachtest du denn?" Da James erstarrt schien, schubste Remus ihn in Lilys Richtung. Grinsend beobachtete er, wie er auf seine Angebetete zustolperte und wandte sich schließlich zufrieden zu seiner Ballpartnerin, einem Mädchen aus der 6. Klasse.

‚Ganz – vor – sich – tig. Ja .... Das sieht doch -' "Aua, scheiße!" Frustriert schleuderte Lily ihre Wimperntusche in die Ecke. "Verfluchtes Ding!"

Ein spöttisches Lachen erklang und sie fuhr herum. Tiffany, die natürlich wieder perfekt aussah, blickte sie von oben herab an. "Sah wirklich gekonnt aus, Evans, wie du dir die Spirale ins Auge gerammt hast. Ich frage mich wirklich, warum James gerade mit dir zum Ball gehen will."

"Was hat denn die Mascara mit Potter zu tun?", fragte Lily. Zorn begann ganz tief in ihr zu brennen.

Tiffany lächelte spitz. "Rein gar nichts. Mich würde nur interessieren, warum er mir gerade ein dürres Mädchen mit einem Durchschnittsgesicht vorzieht."

Der Zorn erlosch und Lily lächelte zuckersüß. "Große Brüste sind nicht alles, Clarke. Vielleicht steht er auf Intelligenz und Humor. Oder er möchte einfach nur kein aufgerüschtes, eingebildetes Weib an seiner Seite, das schon fast jeden männlichen Schüler im Bett hatte."

Entrüstet schnappte Tiffany nach Luft. "Dass du es wagst, Evans!" Sie beugte sich bedrohlich nach vorne. "Das wird dir noch Leid tun!" Mit fliegendem Haar drehte sie sich um und stürmte hoch erhoben Hauptes aus dem Raum.

Lily schnaubte. "Ich zittere vor Angst." Erstaunlicherweise plötzlich furchtbar gut gelaunt drehte sie sich wieder zum Spiegel.

"Hä, hä. Hi, Lily.", brachte James nach ein paar Minuten verzückten Starrens endlich hervor.

Lily, die schon begonnen hatte ihn anzuschauen, als ob er bekloppt geworden war, lächelte. "Hallo, James. Können wir gehen oder brauchst du noch länger zum Sabbern?"

"Nee, wir können", grummelte James, hart zurück in die Realität geholt. Er bot seiner Tanzpartnerin seinen Arm und sie gingen unter den erstaunten Blicken der Anderen aus dem Raum. Evans und Potter, friedlich Arm in Arm? Das war ein Wunder!

Die meiste Zeit des Weges, in der James immer wieder die Rothaarige in Dunkelgrün an seiner Seite betrachtete, verbrachten sie schweigend.

"Was hast du mit deinem Auge gemacht?", startete er schließlich die Konversation.

Lily schickte ihn einen schnellen finsteren Blick. "Wenn du wüsstest", murmelte sie. "Was Wimperntuschen für Teufelsdinger sein können."

James verwandelte sich in ein Fragezeichen. "Ähm ... Und wie geht es sonst so?"

Lily sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Bevor du Mist erzählst, solltest du lieber ruhig sein, Potter!"

"Da!", rief James und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. "Du machst es schon wieder!"

"Was?" Lily war ebenfalls stehen geblieben.

"Du verfällst wieder in dein altes Muster! Nennst mich beim Nachnamen und bist unausstehlich. Kannst du dich nicht mal normal in meiner Nähe benehmen? Freundlich sein? Nur für einen Abend! Ist das denn zuviel verlangt?"

Lily musterte ihn schweigend.

"Heute ist ein Ball", fuhr James aufgebracht fort. "Heute soll man _Spaß_ haben und seinen Sarkasmus zu Hause lassen. Kannst du so etwas nicht?"

Lily grinste. "Natürlich kann ich das. Und ich werde dir beweisen, wieviel Spaß ich haben kann. Ich werde mir alle sarkastischen Bemerkungen verkneifen, immer freundlich sein und ausschließlich deinen Vornamen benutzen. Okay, _James_?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist unverbesserlich!"

Lily schnappte sich wieder seinen Arm. "Ich weiß." Sie grinste noch breiter. "Hast du die Blicke im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen? Die werden noch schockierter sein, wenn wir uns auch noch gut verstehen!"

Den Rest des Weges brachten sie tief im Gespräch versunken hinter sich. Sie schreckten erst auf, als je eine Hand auf ihre Rücken knallte.

"Da ist ja unser neues Traumpaar!", rief Sirius aus. Sein Grinsen dominierte sein gesamtes Gesicht. "Und? Schon gestritten?"

"Quatsch!" Lily wedelte mit der Hand. "Wir doch nicht!"

"Na wir werden ja sehen." Er deutete auf ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen, das mit spitzen Lippen neben ihm stand. "Darf ich vorstellen: Susan! Sie geht in die 6."

Beide nickten ihr freundlich zu, doch als sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle machten, zog James Sirius beiseite.

"Ähm, Padfoot", begann er zögerlich. "Du weißt aber, dass Susan in Slytherin ist, oder?"

Sirius nickte. "Natürlich. Ich dachte mir nur, man müsste mal was Neues ausprobieren, nach den ganzen Schnarchnasen aus den anderen Häusern. Und du musst zugeben" Er zwinkerte seinem besten Freund zu. "Sie ist unheimlich scharf!"

James schüttelte nur den Kopf über so viel jugendliche Geilheit und folgte Lily in den improvisierten Tanzsaal. Die Halle war weihnachtlich geschmückt, überall standen und hingen Weihnachtsbäume, Mistelzweige, Eiszapfen, Süßigkeiten und dicke Muggelweihnachtsmänner. Enttäuscht entdeckte er, dass Lily sich an einem der kleinen Tische niedergelassen hatte und der nächste Mistelzweig mehrere Meter entfernt hing. Er gesellte sich mit Sirius und seiner Partnerin zu ihr und harrte der Rede von Dumbledore.

Die ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Der Schuldirektor, der selbst mit Weihnachtsmannmütze und farblich passender Robe, nicht albern aussah, erhob sich. "Willkommen zum diesjährigen Weihnachtsball. Ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß und hoffe, dass selbst die unter uns, die der Idee nicht so zugetan waren, sich amüsieren werden." Er warf einen schnellen Blick zu McGonagall, die nur finster zurücksah. "Ich habe mir die Freiheit herausgenommen etwas Butterbier und eine lustigen Muggelerfindung namens Glühwein in rauhen Mengen zu besorgen, hoffe aber, dass wir heute abend niemanden heraustragen müssen. Also dann: Möge das Fest beginnen!" Und mit diesen Worten erschien in einer Ecke ein reichlich gedecktes Büfett. Es gab leichte Rangeleien um die besten Köstlichkeiten, bis Dumbledore einwarf, dass sich alle Teller und Schüsseln wieder magisch füllen würden.

Das Gespräch am Tisch; sie hatten zwei zusammen gestellt, damit Remus und Peter mit ihren Partnerinnen ebenfalls Platz fanden; wurde von Sirius dominiert, der eindeutig versuchte Susan zu beeindrucken. Nach ihren Blicken zu urteilen, musste er sich eigentlich gar nicht anstrengen.

James war einige Zeit später, als das Essen zu Ende war und die Tanzfläche eröffnet wurde, dermaßen geschockt, dass er Lily nur noch anstarren konnte. "Du willst was?"

"Tanzen", meinte Lily leichthin und lächelte. "Kannst du es etwa nicht?", konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen.

James sah sie entrüstet an. "Hättest du wohl gerne." Er schnappte sich ihre Hand. "Los, auf geht's!"

"Lasst ein paar Leute leben!", rief Remus ihnen hinterher.

Peter schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Das wird wohl schwierig." Die kleine Ravenclaw an seiner Seite lächelte breit.

Es stellt sich bald heraus, dass er Recht gehabt hatte. Lily und James wüteten sich mit einer solchen Begeisterung durch die Menge, dass ihre Mitschüler nur noch den Kopf schütteln konnten. Sirius hatte sich darauf beschränkt mit Susan so lasziv zu tanzen, dass er fast von McGonagall wegen Ruhestörung aus den Raum geworfen worden wäre, wenn Dumbledore es nicht verhindert hätte, indem er die Verwandlungslehrerin so schnell von den Beiden wegwirbelte, dass sie mit einer leicht grünen Miene in seinen Armen hing.

Peter und seine Partnerin tanzten gesitteter, schienen sich aber trotzdem prächtig zu amüsieren und Remus wagte am Rand ein paar simple Schritte, wurde aber rigoros von der jüngeren Gryffindor zu mehr angetrieben. Zwischendurch warf er einen verzweifelten, fast panischen Blick zu James. Der fand es an sich schon erstaunlich, dass sich Moony, der sich immer gegen rhythmische Bewegung ausgesprochen hatte, überhaupt in die Nähe des verhassten Territoriums gewagt hatte und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Das schnelle Lied, das mehrere Minuten seinen starken Baß im Raum verteilt hatte, verstummte und Lily und James blieben atemlos stehen.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du gerne tanzt", bemerkte James.

Lily lächelte breit. "Und ich wusste gar nicht, dass du es überhaupt kannst."

"Ha, ha", antwortete James und streckte ihr gespielt beleidigt die Zunge heraus. Lily grinste.

Als die ersten Tönen der folgenden Ballade über ihren Köpfen schwebte., zögerte James.

‚Soll ich oder soll ich nicht?', fragte er sich und betrachtete die Rothaarige mit den leicht geröteten Wangen, die mit lachenden Augen zu ihm hochsah. ‚Soll ich!", entschied er letztlich und zog Lily in seine Arme. In diesem Moment begann der Sänger seine erste Strophe.

__

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?

Einen Moment befürchtete James, dass Lily ihn empört wegdrücken würde, doch nachdem sie kurz verkrampft in seinen Armen lag, entspannte sie sich sichtlich und lächelte ihn an. Für James bedeutete dieses Lächeln alles.

_I'll never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

Sirius grinste ihn über Susans Kopf hinweg an. James lächelte zurück. Heute hatten sie wohl beide erreicht, was sie wollten.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Lily kuschelte sich plötzlich an seine Schulter. Ihr schien der Tanz zu gefallen, etwas, das James nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Er ignorierte die Blicke der anderen. Es würde Tratsch geben, dass wusste er, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Hier war er mit seiner persönlichen Traumfrau in den Armen. Waren überhaupt andere Menschen im Raum? Er beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr und sang leise den Text der nächsten Strophe mit.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

Er bemerkte, wie Lily an seiner Schulter lächelte. ‚Sie lacht!', schoß es ihn durch den Kopf. ‚Sie lächelt wirklich!' Bestärkt sang er die nächste Strophe ebenfalls mit.

__

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

Lily sah auf und lächelte ihn an. Verzückt sah James ihr in das hübsche Gesicht. Hatte er es eigentlich verdient mit dieser jungen bezaubernden Frau zu tanzen? Wahrscheinlich nicht und trotzdem lag sie in diesem Moment hier in seinen Armen. Verliebt sah er ihr in die großen grünen Augen. Und plötzlich hatte er zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, sie würde nicht die Eiskönigin spielen.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Die Welt war vergessen. Sie sahen sich in die Augen, alles um sie herum begann zu verschwimmen. Licht und Farben vermischten sich und die Musik schien nur für sie Beide zu spielen.

__

'Cause I miss your body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side

Keiner von beiden bemerkte Dumbledore, der lächelnd am Rand stand und seine beiden Schützlinge beobachtete. McGonagall tauchte mit zwei Gläsern neben ihm auf und als er sie auf Lily und James aufmerksam machte, stahl sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?_

Das Lied endete viel zu schnell und wie es immer so ist, begann danach ein schnelles.

"Lass uns rausgehen!", flüsterte James und Lily nickte. Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie hinaus auf die Ländereien.

Dank eines Wärmezaubers konnte ihnen die Kälte nichts anhaben und wohlweislich hatten die Professoren Wege im Schnee geschaffen. Hier und da sah man über die Schneemassen Köpfe dicht aneinander gekuschelt die Pfade entlang wandeln.

Lily und James liefen schweigend nebeneinander her, immer noch Hand in Hand, und hielten erst an, als sie den zugefrorenen See erreichten. Sie betrachteten die im Mondlicht glitzernde Fläche und genossen die angenehme Ruhe.

"Lily", begann James schließlich zögernd. "Es ist wirklich ein wunderschöner Abend."

"Das finde ich auch." Sie lachte kurz auf. "Und ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht zum Ball gehen."

"Das wäre schön dumm gewesen." Er grinste sie schräg an, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. "Ich habe etwas für dich." Unter Lilys fragenden Blicken zog er ihre Kette aus der Tasche. "Ich schätze, ich sollte sie dir zurück geben." Lily drehte sich um und hielt ihre Haare hoch. Er legte ihr vorsichtig das kostbare Stück um. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, glimmte kurz Enttäuschung in ihren Augen auf, aber innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages lächelte sie wieder. ‚Vielleicht habe ich es mir nur eingebildet', dachte James.

Plötzlich klang ein tiefer voller Ton über die Ländereien. Verwundert sahen sie sich um.

"Ein Glockenschlag?", fragte Lily verwirrt.

James lächelte. "Dumbledore will uns wohl sagen, dass Mitternacht ist." Er zog sie vorsichtig in seine Arme. "Fröhliche Weihnachten, Lily." Einen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen, dann beugte sich James zu ihr hinunter, bis sich ihre Lippen sacht berührten.

Lily stieß ihn sofort von sich. "Was soll das, James?", fragte sie aufgebracht.

"Was das soll?", fragte er sofort verwirrt zurück.

Lily starrte ihn verstört an. "Ich dachte, wir wären nur als Freunde hier!"

Einen Schnauben entkam James Lippen. "Freunde? Ha, das ich nicht lache. Dir hätte doch klar sein müssen, dass wir hier nicht nur als _Freunde_ hingehen."

Verletzte grüne Augen sahen ihn strafend an. "War es mir aber nicht."

James warf verzweifelt die Hände in den Himmel. "Verdammt, ich liebe dich, Lily, verstehst du das denn nicht?" Er sah sie beschwörend an. "Ich möchte mehr als Freundschaft!"

Lily lief einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Mehr bekommst du aber nicht."

Einen Moment schwieg James. "Gut, dann will ich gar nichts", sagte er schließlich düster.

Lily drehte sich weg. "Meinetwegen." Sie verschwand in den Schneemassen Richtung Schloß.

James blieb zurück. Er ballte die Fäuste und sah mit brennenden Augen hinaus auf den See. Schnelle Schritte wurden hinter ihm laut und mit einer leichten Hoffnung drehte er sich herum. Enttäuscht wandte er sich wieder dem See zu.

Sirius war hinter ihm aufgetaucht, eine zerzauste Susan im Schlepptau. Atemlos und mit fragenden Blick kam er neben ihm zum Halt. "Was ist passiert, James?"

Er antwortete nicht sofort, sondern zog eine Schachtel aus seiner Tasche und drückte sie Sirius in die Hand. "Hier", meinte er mit tonloser Stimme. "Vielleicht brauchst du noch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Susan." Mit langsamen Schritten machte er sich auf zum Schloß.

Sirius starrte ihm nur betroffen hinterher.

Anmerkung des Autors:

And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

heult leise vor sich hin Nein, oh Gott. Das Lied ist eigentlich zu traurig, wenn man weiß, was mit den beiden passiert.

Blöde Lily, dummer James. Alles hat so gut angefangen und dann? Ich habe langsam das Gefühl, ich bin sadistisch. Wieso sorge ich auch nicht einfach dafür, dass sie sich wild knutschend in den Armen liegen? Ich weiß schon: Die Logik. Was aus den beiden wird? Abwarten.

Ich konnte mich die ganze Zeit nicht entscheiden, ob man sich hier "If you're not the one" akustisch (intensiver) oder nicht (auch schön) vorstellen soll. Na ja, es ist ja am Ende jeden selbst überlassen, der die beiden Varianten kennt.

Übrigens: Das Lied "I can't read you", das ebenfalls von Daniel ist, würde sehr gut zum Schluß passen. Ich wollte nur nicht schreiben:

Mit langsamen Schritten machte er sich auf zum Schloß. Plötzlich erklang Musik. James blieb stehen und lauschte den Worten.

(Text hier)

Ja, sie beschrieben seine Situation unglaublich treffend.

ggg Ihr wisst, was ich meine.

Ciao Dream

I'm never shy but this is different  
I can't explain the way I'm feeling tonight  
I'm losing control of my heart  
Tell me what can I do to make you happy  
Nothing I ever say seems to come out right  
I'm losing control of my heart

And I wish that I could be  
Another better part of me  
Can't hear what your thinking  
Maybe if I just let go  
you'd open up your heart

(chorus)  
But I can't read you  
I wish I knew what's going through your mind  
Can't touch you, your heart defending I get left behind  
I can't reach you  
I wish I knew what's going through your mind  
Can't touch you, your heart protecting I get left behind

I like you so much I'm acting stupid  
I can't play the game I'm all intense and alive  
I'm losing control of my heart  
I'm not supposed to be this nervous  
I should play my hand all cool and calm  
I can't breathe  
I'm losing control of my heart

And I wish that you could see  
The other better parts of me  
Feel this fire I'm feeling  
Then you'd see me in control  
And baby then you'd know

chorus

And I wish that you could see  
The other better parts of me  
Feel this fire I'm feeling  
Then you'd see me in control  
And baby then you'd know

chorus (2x)

But I can't read you  
I wish I knew what's going through your mind  
Can't touch you, your heart protecting I get left behind


	12. Bookish

Titel: The left way

Autor: dreamdancerin

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache keinerlei Profit hiermit, also bitte verklagt mich nicht!

Feedback: Immer gerne gesehen! Schreibt mir einfach eine Email oder drückt auf den witzigen Go- Knopf da unten und schon könnt ihr mir alles lebenswichtigen Dinge mitteilen!

****

Anmerkung: Danke für die Reviews an ina (Nein, die Kette hat Ausnahmsweise mal nichts damit zu tun), Eva Luna (knuddel), Lara-Lynx (reibt sich den Hals und schnieft) und Andromeda (Freut mich sehr, dass es dir gefällt!).

So, Leute, ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass ihr enttäuscht seid und man vermutet ja regelrecht, dass nach dem Ball endlich etwas läuft zwischen den Beiden, aber für mich wäre es einfach nur unlogisch. Lily ist der typische Einzelgänger, sie hasst es Gefühle zu zeigen und vor allem Schwäche zuzugeben. Dass sie sich von den Maraudern helfen lässt, fällt ihr schon unheimlich schwer, aber dann noch ihre Gefühle zeigen? No way! Sie hatte jahrelang keine Freunde, war immer auf sich alleine gestellt und wurde teilweise auch gehänselt. Glaubt ihr wirklich, sie öffnet sich dann so schnell? Aber wisst ihr was? senkt verschwörerisch die Stimme (ACHTUNG! Spoilergefahr!) Ich glaube, ich habe in J.K. Rowlings Büchern herausgefunden, dass James und Lily mal heiraten werden. Wahnsinn, oder? (ggg)

o 

****

Kapitel 12

__

Bookish – Belesen

"Frustriert", brüllte Sirius in den Raum und erntete dafür komische Blicke seiner Freunde. Er grinste schief. "Das ist, was ich bin."

Es waren nur noch wenige Tage bis Silvester und das Hauptquartier der Marauder hatte sich in eine zweite Bibliothek verwandelt. Seit dem Weihnachtsball versuchten sie nun ernsthaft etwas über die Schmuckstücke herauszufinden. Erfolg hatten sie aber bis jetzt noch nicht gehabt.

Lily legte seufzend ihr Buch beiseite. "So kommen wir nicht weiter. Es scheinen ja Millionen von Büchern über magischen Schmuck in Hogwarts zu existieren. Ehe wir die durch haben, ist das Schuljahr zu Ende."

"Genau" Sirius Augen blitzten. "Ich fordere mehr Aktivität."

Remus sah ihn müde an. "Gute Idee, Padfoot, nur wo genau sollen wir aktiv werden? Hogwarts ist kein kleines Gartenhäuschen."

"Remus hat Recht, die anderen Schmuckstücke können überall sein." James stand auf und entzündete die Kerzen im Raum.

"Vielleicht müssen wir ein Ausschlußverfahren machen"überlegte Peter von der Couch aus. "Wo würden sie denn vom rein logischen her nicht sein"

Sirius pikste mit seinem Finger in die Luft. "Im verbotenem Wald"

"Im Kerker", sagte Lily leise. "Aber das hat doch nichts zu sagen. Die anderen könnten trotzdem dort sein, nur an einer anderen Stelle. Andere Frage: Was für Schmuckstücke könnten es denn noch sein"

"Ein Fußkettchen", riet Sirius.

"Danke, Mr. Konstruktiv", spöttelte James von der Wand aus. "Ich bin für einen Ring."

"Für den Finger oder die Zehen"

Remus seufzte. "Sirius, ein bißchen mehr Ernst wäre angebracht."

"Ich bin immer ernst! Und darum gebe ich jetzt auch einen ernsthaften Tipp ab: Ohrringe"

Lily lächelte. "Der war wirklich nicht schlecht. Gut, viel mehr Varianten gibt es schon gar nicht mehr und Ring und Ohrringe würden passen. Jetzt stellt sich wirklich nur noch die Frage, wo wir suchen könnten." Sie sah einmal in die Runde, aber die Jungen starrten nur ratlos zurück.

James ließ sich grübelnd neben Peter nieder. "Okay, wenn wir wirklich den Wald und den Kerker ausschließen, was bleibt dann noch übrig"

"Wer sagt uns eigentlich, dass sie hier in Hogwarts sein müssen", warf Peter ein.

"Wormtail", schimpfte Sirius. "Jetzt verwirre uns nicht noch mehr"

"Er hat aber Recht", bemerkte Remus. "Sie könnten auch in Hogsmeade sein. Oder in der Winkelgasse."

"Oder in Afrika. Oder in Südamerika." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich halte das für sehr unwahrscheinlich. Wenn zwei hier versteckt waren, sind es auch die anderen beiden."

James nickte. "Das glaube ich auch. Aber es hilft uns kein Stück weiter. Wir brauchen einen konkreten Hinweis, denn wir können ja nicht das gesamte Schloß und die Ländereien absuchen."

"Und wer weiß, wie viele Orte, die keiner kennt und die man auch nicht so einfach findet, es noch gibt", sagte Lily. Die anderen nickten. In einer hitzigen Diskussion hatten sie sich am Tag zuvor darauf geeinigt, dass Lily den Raum im Kerker nur gefunden hatte, weil sie ihn finden sollte.

"Und wo sollen wir jetzt einen Hinweis herbekommen", fragte Peter.

Remus hob ein Buch in die Höhe. "Hier drin."

o 

"Hier drin"äffte ein paar Stunden Sirius Remus nach und blätterte demonstrativ ein Buch durch ohne hinzusehen. "Finden wir gar nichts! Langsam glaube ich Moony wird fanatisch. Man kann doch nicht alle Antworten in Büchern finden und vielleicht " Er hob mit aufgerissenen Augen den Finger, als hätte er eine Eingebung. "Hatten die Autoren auch keinen blassen Schimmer und haben nur irgend einen Schwachsinn geschrieben"

James gluckste. "Ich schätze, wenn du diese Theorie vor Remus erwähnst, kriegt er einen Nervenzusammenbruch, weil du es wagst, die heiligen Schriften und ihre göttergleichen Verfasser zu kritisieren."

"Mal ehrlich, Prongs. Remus hat doch eine Klatsche. Wenn wir Ewigkeiten im Hauptquartier sitzen und alte Schinken durch wälzen, haben wir im Endeffekt nur eine Staublunge."

James wiegte bedächtig den Kopf. "Da könntest du recht haben. Ich bin übrigens voll auf deiner Seite. Aktivität ist gefragt! Wir werden unserem Namen einfach nicht mehr gerecht. Schließlich sind wir die Marauder und für unsere Tatkraft bekannt"

"Wir sind einfach schon zu lange mit Remus befreundet. Er holt unsere ganzen schlechten Eigenschaften ans Tageslicht. Wer will schon lesen und lernen? Vielleicht sollten wir ihn eine Zeit lang in eine Abstellkammer sperren."

"Werfe noch ein paar besonders dicke und komplizierte Bücher hinterher und er wird es gar nicht merken."

Sirius' Augen leuchteten auf und er begann mit vor Aufregung bebender Stimme Pläne für den Überfall zu planen.

James sah sich statt dessen im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum um und stand schließlich seufzend auf..

"Oder wir könnten ihn in dem Raum hinter dem Gemälde von Wanka der Warzigen einsperren. Das wäre ganz leicht! Wir müssten nur "

"Sirius, kann ich mit dir mal über etwas anderes sprechen"

"Lass mich nur schnell zu Ende erzählen. Also, wir könnten "

"Padfoot! Es ist wichtig."

Sirius seufzte. "Gut, um was geht es denn"

"Lily", antwortete James knapp und zerzauste sich das Haar.

"Wow, darauf wäre ich ja jetzt gar nicht gekommen."

"Dein Sarkasmus ist im Moment nicht angebracht. Sag mir lieber, was ich tun soll. Ich meine... Ich liebe sie wirklich und ich will mit ihr zusammen sein, aber sie ist ... sie ist ... so wahnsinnig ... wahnsinnig ..."

"Wahnsinnig ist sie wirklich, wenn sie dich nicht will."

"Mir ist es ernst! Ich bin verzweifelt"

Sirius lächelte seinen besten Freund sanft an. "Ich weiß und ich wünsche mir ja für dich, dass du endlich mit ihr glücklich wirst, aber Lily ist eben ... Lily. Unsere Eiskönigin. Was erwartest du denn? Der Ball war wunderschön für euch beide und gerade wo sie ein bißchen auftautüberfällst du sie mit einem Kuss. Das war einfach zu schnell. Ihr habt euch schließlich erst vor ein paar Wochen angefreundet! Lass ihr Zeit."

"Sie hat mich sehr verletzt, als sie mir sagte, dass sie nur Freundschaft will", murmelte James und schwieg kurz. "Ach, VERDAMMT" Er schlug mit seiner ganzen Kraft gegen die Wand. "Auuuuuu"

Sirius beobachtete einen Moment grinsend James' Schmerztanz, dann deutete er auf die Wand. "Verwandelst du dich jetzt in Superwoman oder konntest du schon immer Steine in einer gemauerten Wand verschieben"

James blieb stehen und starrte ihn an. "Was faselst du schon wieder"

"Na, drehe dich doch mal um"

James tat wie ihm befohlen und bemerkte verwundert, dass an der Stelle, gegen die er geschlagen hatte, der Stein in die Mauer gedrückt war. Interessiert beugte er sich näher.

"Uh, ist das aufregend", quietschte Sirius Sekunden später in sein Ohr und drückte den Stein noch weiter in die Wand.

"Nicht! Es könnte" James' letzte Worte blieben ihm sprichwörtlich im Hals stecken, als ihn und Sirius plötzlich eine riesige Staubwolke einhüllte. Über seinem leicht verzweifeltem Luft holen und Husten hörte er eine leise Melodie.

"Sei still", keuchte er und hielt Sirius den Mund zu. Ein Mann sang leise und James spitzte die Ohren, um die Worte verstehen zu können.

__

Vor langer Zeit

Ein alter Streit

Kampf der Giganten

Durch Kinder der Macht

Wussten sie nicht um ihre Tat?

Die Stimme und die Melodie wurden immer leiser bis sie verstummten. Verwirrt nahm James die Hand von Sirius' rotem Gesicht. "Was war das"

"Du hast mich fast umgebracht"

"Kannst du nicht mal ein bißchen mehr Interesse zeigen, wenn wir etwas Merkwürdiges entdecken"

"Klar, kann ich. Du hast mich fast umgebracht"

James seufzte. "Findest du das kein bißchen aufregend"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die Musik hat mich jetzt nicht wirklich vom Hocker gehauen, aber das " Er deutete wieder auf die Wand. "Weckt in mir eine dezente Neugier."

James fuhr herum und entdeckte, dass sich in der Wand eine Öffnung aufgetan hatte, in der etwas lag. Vorsichtig fingerte er es heraus...

"Ein Buch", fragte Sirius entsetzt und stöhnte laut auf. "Oh Gott, Remus ist echt überall"

"Aber ich glaube, dieses mal ist es ein interessantes Buch." Das Pergament des – um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben – Heftchens fühlte sich in James Händen rissig und unheimlich alt an. Vorsichtig strich er den Staub von dem Titel. "Kinder der Macht." Er stutzte. "Davon hat auch der Typ gesungen"

"Tja, dann scheint da wohl ein Zusammenhang zu bestehen", sagte Sirius und kratzte sich am Kinn.

James begann zu strahlen und wirbelte herum. "Das muss ich Lily erzählen", rief er aus. Sprach's und stürmte zur Treppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte. Er kam kaum die Hälfte hinauf, als plötzlich ein unheimlicher Krach einsetzte und die Stufen in eine Rutschbahn verwandelt wurden. Stöhnend blieb er am Treppenabsatz liegen.

"Gott, bist du ein Idiot", verkündete Sirius immer noch von der Wand aus, in der sich mittlerweile das Loch geschlossen hatte. "Ich dachte, die Sache mit Charlaine ist dir noch im Hinterkopf geblieben"

"James", fragte eine weibliche Stimme von der obersten Stufe. Lily stand in einem Morgenrock und mit verschlafenen Gesichtsausdruck in einer Traube von Mädchen, die nach der Ursache des Krachs sehen wollten. "Was ist los"

o 

"Wir müssen zuerst einen Fixierungszauber über das Buch sprechen. Es wäre gräßlich, wenn wichtige Informationen verloren gingen würde, die uns vielleicht helfen könnten."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und sah aus als würde er mit einem Kleinkind sprechen. "Remus, dieses Buch ist vielleicht Jahrhunderte alt und existiert trotzdem noch. Warum also ein Fixierungszauber"

"Weil es in der Wand luftdicht verschlossen war und wir nicht genau wissen, ob eine Zersetzung beginnt, weil es mit Sauerstoff in Berührung gekommen ist. Sicher ist sicher"

"Egal, was man sagt, Moony hat immer ein Gegenargument. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn doch einsperren, James"

"Mmh", fragte Remus verwirrt und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab das alte Papier an. "So", lächelte er zufrieden. "Fertig."

"Und was jetzt", fragte Peter vorsichtig. Alle starrten ein paar Sekunden das Buch an, das unscheinbar vor ihnen auf dem Tisch lag.

"Wir ... sollten lesen, was drin steht", sagte Lily zögerlich.

"Gute Idee", antwortete James. Wieder starrten sie alle auf das Buch.

"Und wer macht es", fragte Remus leise. Schweigen.

"Ach, scheißt doch drauf. Ich mach's", rief Sirius plötzlich aus und schnappte sich das Buch. Er schlug die erste Seite auf. Alle starrten ihn atemlos an.

Er runzelte die Stirn und schob seine Zungenspitze zwischen die Lippen. Dann ließ er plötzlich das Heft in Lilys Schoß fallen. "Kann ich nicht lesen", meinte er leichthin. "Der Verfasser hatte eine fürchterliche Sauklaue"

"Sirius", begann Remus tadelnd, doch er wurde von Lily abgelenkt, die stockend vorzulesen begann:

Vor langer Zeit

Ein alter Streit

Kampf der Giganten

Durch Kinder der Macht

__

Zwei gab es von ihrer Sort

Beherrschten die einen die Tier

So waren die andren Herrn über

Feuer, Wasser, Erd und Luft

Jahrelang ging's friedlich zu

Doch was blieb uns davon?

__

Die Macht des anderen wollten sie besitzen

Und taten alles für dies Ziel

Menschenqualen, Macht verloren

Und ein Ende nicht in Sicht

Vier blieben übrig von einst Tausenden

Gefangen in einer Burg

Alt und schwach

__

Sie taten es für ihre Zunft

Doch war dies Opfer groß

Sie schlossen ein ihre Macht

Vier Schmuckstücke sollen es sein

Versteckten sie an Ort und Stell

Werden nur gefunden durch neu erweckte Kraft

__

All hundert Jahr ein Kind geborn

Das das Erbe in sich trägt

Wird suchen und vereinen

Was einst zusammen gehört

Hindernisse werden sein

Doch Hilfe naht hiermit

Nur die die ausgewählt

Werden lesen können dieses Buch

__

Vor langer Zeit

Ein alter Streit

Kampf der Giganten

Durch Kinder der Macht

Doch ob Schlang oder Drach

Begraben vielleicht die alte Zeit

Der Kampf wird hart

Doch vergessen werden darf es nie:

Im Strudel der Mächte sind alle gleich.

Alle starrten Lily an, als sie fertig gelesen hatte. Diese schwieg und betrachtete das Buch auf ihrem Schoß.

"Das heißt", flüsterte Peter ehrfürchtig. "Du bist die Auserwählte! Du sollst die Macht wieder vereinen"

Lily sah auf und lächelte leicht. "Gut und schön, aber ich schätze, ich habe trotzdem nicht alles verstanden. Was für eine Macht? Wer wollte wen zerstören? In welcher Zeit ist das ganze passiert"

Remus räusperte sich. "Es steht auf jeden Fall fest, dass die Schmuckstücke eine bedeutende Rolle spielen. In ihnen haben die letzten Vier, wer auch immer sie waren, ihre Macht eingeschlossen, um sie zu schützen."

"Da eine andere Macht sie zerstören wollte", warf James ein.

"Die einen konnten Tiere beherrschen und die anderen die Elemente", sagte Sirius nachdenklich. "Nicht schlecht, würde ich sagen. Es ging also um eine richtig große Macht und nicht nur um die üblichen Plänkeleien zwischen Hexen und Zauberern oder anderen Zauberwesen."

"Wenn ich mich nicht verhört habe, wurden die einen Schlangen und die anderen Drachen genannt", fiel Peter auf.

"Und die letzten Vier der einen Macht saßen in einer Burg fest." James machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung. "Hogwarts! Das erklärt auch, dass zwei der Schmuckstücke hier versteckt waren"

"Und es bedeutet, dass die anderen beiden auch hier sein müssen", ergänzte Sirius.

Remus sah Lily ernst an. "Und du musst sie finden. Du wurdest auserwählst und trägst als einzige die Kraft dazu in dir."

Lily schluckte. "Was ist, wenn ich es nicht tue"

James sprang heftig auf. "Spinnst du? Dann wird der nächste Auserwählte erst im nächsten Jahrhundert geboren! Du weißt nicht, wann diese Schlacht war, es kann schon Ewigkeiten her sein" Er sah sie anklagend an. "Du musst es wenigstens versuchen. Was ist, wenn diese Macht stirbt? Dann hätten die anderen ihr Ziel erreicht"

"Wenn es wirklich schon so lange her ist, warum hat es dann vor mir kein anderer geschafft" Lily bemerkte, das die anderen ihrem Blick auswichen. Bis auf Peter.

"Vielleicht", begann er langsam. "Hatten sie keine Hilfe. Denk an diesen komischen Typen. Er hätte dich umbringen können! Wenn wir nicht gekommen wären, müsste diese Macht vielleicht wieder hundert Jahre warten."

"Peter hat recht", sagte Remus sanft. "Vereinte Kräfte, vielleicht ist das der Schlüssel."

Lily Finger griffen automatisch an ihren Ausschnitt, obwohl sie wusste, dass die Kette und das Armband oben in ihrem Schlafsaal lagen.

"Ja", lächelte sie plötzlich. "Vereinte Kräfte. Das wird es sein"

****

Anmerkung des Autors:

Puh, endlich das Kapitel geschafft. Ich hatte eine leichte Schreibblockade, weil ich nicht wusste, wieviel ich in diesem Kapitel verraten soll. Gut, ich habe mich zwar entschieden, aber reichlich spät. Eigentlich sollte dieses Kapitel zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr erscheinen, da das nächste an Sylvester spielt ... Okay, das hat sich wohl erledigt. Übrigens: Ein frohes neues Jahr!

Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt, was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet. Habe mich ja lange Zeit relativ bedeckt gehalten, was Infos anging, aber dafür bekommt ihr jetzt ganz viele auf einmal. -rofl- Ich dachte, ein bißchen Hintergrund zu den Schmuckstücken wäre nicht schlecht.

So, hab ich jetzt noch irgend was zu verkünden, außer das ich mich über Reviews freue?

Nö.

Also, bis dann!

Dream

PS. Ich muss noch kurz anmerken, dass Sirius Remus total mag und als seinen besten Freund betrachtet. Mein Beta meint, dass manche Sätze, wie der mit der Klatsche und die Idee, Remus in eine Abstellkammer einzusperren, irgendwie dagegen sprechen könnten, aber Sirius meint es nicht wirklich ernst. Er ist einfach nur genervt, weil er Lesen nicht so toll findet, aber Remus total drauf abfährt und denkt, dass er jede Antwort in einem Buch finden kann.


	13. A happy new year?

Titel: The left way

Autor: dreamdancerin

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache keinerlei Profit hiermit, also bitte verklagt mich nicht!

Feedback: Immer gerne gesehen! Schreibt mir einfach eine Email oder drückt auf den witzigen Go- Knopf da unten und schon könnt ihr mir alles lebenswichtigen Dinge mitteilen!

**Anmerkung:** Danke für die Reviews an Jule, Lara-Lynx und Auri!

Ich weiß, dass ich wieder Ewigkeiten für das Kapitel gebraucht habe und weiß gar nicht, ob es noch jemand lesen will, aber vielleicht findet sich ja wenigstens noch einer, damit ich weiß, für wen ich mir die Arbeit mache (Für mich natürlich, ich liebe die Story!) Allen die zufällig oder begeistert reingeklickt haben: Viel Spaß!

WICHTIG! Dieses Kapitel war schon mal online, aber ich habe es verändert. Das Ende ist jetzt komplett anders - bitte nicht enttäuscht sein, Leute!

**Kapitel 13**

_A happy new year? - Ein fröhliches neues Jahr?_

"Meinst du wirklich, dass wir soviel brauchen werden?" Remus betrachtete zweifelnd die Unmengen an Feuerwerkskörpern in Sirius Armen.

Der grinste breit. "Es soll doch ordentlich knallen, oder? Was wollen wir den mit einer Minirakete, die nur ein bißchen 'Puff' macht?"

Remus hob eine Augenbraue. "Und was machen diese hier, bitteschön?"

Sirius Lächeln wurde noch breiter. "Lass dich überraschen, Moony."

"Sind sie denn ungefährlich?"

Sirius legte den Kopf schräg. "Ich schätze schon."

"Sind sie überhaupt erlaubt?"

"Das vermute ich stark."

Remus gab sich nicht zufrieden. "Und was passiert bitte, wenn wir mit mit den Dingern erwischt werden?"

James, der das Gespräch belustigt verfolgt hatte, legte seinem besten Freund beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Bleib locker, Remus. Die Raketen sind bestimmt nicht gefährlich, denn Padfoot will uns wohl nicht umbringen und erwischt werden wir auf keinen Fall. Die Lehrer kennen doch unser Versteck gar nicht und wir sorgen einfach dafür, dass sie nicht orten können, woher die Knaller kommen, okay?"

Remus zog ein missmutiges Gesicht. "Ich finde es erstaunlich, wieviel Vertrauen du in Sirius hast. Ich kann nicht soviel aufbringen."

"Wenn du das jemals tust, Remus", warf Sirius ein. "Dann höre ich für immer auf ein Marauder zu sein und ziehe in eine biedere Einfamilienhausgegend, um Versicherungskaufmann zu werden. Das verspreche ich dir hoch und heilig!"

Genau in diesem Moment kamen Lily und Peter in den Schlafsaal der vier Jungen. Sie trugen ihre Schultaschen bei sich, die verdächtig überfüllt aussahen.

"Der helle Wahnsinn!", sagte Lily mit glühendem Gesicht. "Dieser Geheimgang ist wirklich toll! Jetzt weiß ich endlich, wie ihr immer nach Hogsmeade kommt."

Peter lächelte. "Sie hat sich vor Begeisterung fast zerfleddert, als sie entdeckt hat, wo der Ausgang liegt." Er stellte seine Tasche ab. "Wir haben übrigens nicht nur Butterbier und Süßigkeiten besorgt." Grinsend holte er zwei Flaschen Feuerwhiskey aus seiner Tasche. "Man hat wirklich einen totalen Vorteil, wenn man volljährig ist!"

Sirius schnappte sich sofort eine Flasche und untersuchte das Etikett. Dann betrachtete er zweifelnd die zweite Flasche in Peters Hand. "Du meinst das reicht für uns fünf?"

Peter sah ihn erstaunt an. "Warum denn nicht?"

"Na, weil ich alleine schon eine Flasche von dem Zeug austrinke!"

James nahm ihm kopfschüttelnd den Feuerwhiskey ab. "Alter Suffkopp, du! Wir wollen Sylvester feiern und uns nicht hemmungslos betrinken!"

"Und außerdem-", meinte Remus spitz. "Würde er sich im besoffenen Zustand bestimmt selbst in die Luft sprengen mit seinen tollen Raketen!"

Sirius ließ sich lässig auf sein Bett fallen. "Ganz ehrlich, Remus. Im betrunkenen Zustand kann ich immer noch mit den wichtigsten Dingen umgehen."

"Und die wären?", fargte Moony in böser Vorahnung.

"Feuer und mein bestes Stück, ist doch klar!"

"Apropos Raketen", unterbrach Lily sie schnell. "Ich habe was ganz tolles entdeckt bei Zonkos." Sie holte eine Menge Knallbonbons aus ihrer Manteltasche heraus. "Das ist ursprünglich eine Muggelerfindung!"

James trat interessiert näher. "Und was macht man damit?"

Lily hielt ihm das Bonbon hin. "Nimm einfach das andere Ende und zieh kräftig", wies sie ihn an.

Einige Sekunden später erfüllte ein lauter Knall und pinker Rauch den Raum. Eine Blaskapelle, die komplett aus Kobolden mit bunten Partyhütchen bestand, materialisierte sich, eingequetscht zwischen einem Kleiderschrank und Peters Bett, und spielte lautstark eine bekannte Melodie während sie sich abmühten, den jeweiligen Nachbarn wegzudrängeln.

"Das haben die Muggel erfunden?", fragte James verblüfft, während er und alle anderen die Musiker erstaunt anstarrten.

"Na ja", murmelte Lily. "Bei den Muggelknallbonbons kommen eher ein bißchen Konfetti und Glücksbringer wie Plastikschweine zum Vorschein."

"Ähm", meldete sich Peter zaghaft. "Und wie kriegen wir die jetzt wieder weg?"

Das Problem, so stellte es sich haraus, löste sich von alleine, denn nach einigen Minuten verschwand die gesamte Blaskapelle wieder, nicht ohne einen deftigen Streit am Ende, den die Kobolde in der letzten Reihe ausgelöst hatten.

o o o o o 

Einige Stunden später hatten sich die fünf im Versteck der Marauder versammelt und feierten Sylvester. Musik lief im Hintergrund und Sirius, der ihnen allen Partyhütchen aufgesetzt und Luftschlangen um den Hals gelegt hatte, zwang Peter mit ihm zu tanzen und warf, während er eine Mischung aus Ballett und Foxtrott vorführte, gleichzeitig eine Menge Konfetti durch die Gegend.

Lily, die sich langsam an Sirius aufgedrehte Art gewöhnte, lachte sich über Peter schlapp, der immer wieder versuchte zu entkommen und auch immer wieder von einer extra verstärkten Luftschlange aufgehalten wurde. Im Endeffekt gab der kleine Marauder es auf und tanzte erstaunlich gut zur Musik der 'Fanatischen Fünfzehn'.

Remus saß am Fenster und aß Süßigkeiten, während er argwöhnisch James beobachtete, der eine "Spezialbowle" aus Butterbier, Feuerwhiskey, Gummibärchen und einer Flasche Himbeerschnaps, die er in seinem Schrank gefunden hatte, zubereitete.

Lily beschloß James vor der drohenden Gardinenpredigt zu bewahren und ging zu Remus, um ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Richtig ablenken konnte sie ihn aber nicht, denn seine Augen wanderten immer wieder zu James.

"Komm, Remus", meinte sie schließlich nach ein paar Minuten. "Werd ein bißchen lockerer. Bald beginnt ein neues Jahr und du musst doch nicht immer darauf acht geben, was deine Freunde schon wieder anstellen."

Ein ernster Blick traf sie. "Wenn ich es nicht tue, wer dann?"

Lily musste ihm innerlich Recht geben, nahm aber trotzdem seine Hand und zog ihn zur improvisierten Tanzfläche, wo Sirius und Peter eine Art Minipolonäse machten. "Komm!", lächelte sie aufmunternd. "Heute vergisst du mal, dass du der Vernünftige sein musst und tanzt mit mir!"

"Ähm, Lily -"

Immer noch lächelnd, aber trotzdem rigoros schleifte sie ihn zu den beiden anderen Tänzern. "Ich weiß, du hasst tanzen, aber heute abend musst du es wenigstens einmal für mich tun!"

Remus protestierte schwach, aber er wurde nicht nur von Lily sondern auch sofort von Sirius und Peter und später auch von James in Beschlag genommen.

Kurze Zeit später tanzten sie alle fünf ausgelassen durch den Raum, tranken James Bowle und grölten den Text mit, während immer mal wieder jemand auf die Idee kam ein Knallbonbon loszulassen. Kurzeitig, nämlich als sich alle eins nahmen, erfüllten singende Katzen, ein verwirrt grunzendes Schwein mit Kleeblatt im Maul, ein wahrer Konfettisturm, ein Schornsteinfeger, der sie immer wieder aufforderte über seine Schulter zu spucken, und ein Minifeuerwerk den Raum.

Keiner bemerkte wie die Zeit verging, doch als James zufällig auf die Uhr sah, stellten sie erstaunt fest, dass es schon zwei vor zwölf war. Eine kleine Hektik brach aus, als sie sich alle etwas zum Anstoßen besorgten, aber trotz allem schafften sie es, die letzten Sekunden brüllend herunter zu zählen.

Alkohol spritzte durch die Gegend, als sie versuchten gleichzeitig anzustoßen, sich zu umarmen und gegenseitig ein "Fröhliches neues Jahr" ins Ohr zu schreien. Natürlich hatten sie vergessen die Musik leiser zu machen.

Peter erbarmte sich schließlich und stellte die magische Anlage aus. Mit vor Hitze geröteten Gesichtern und einem breiten Lächeln für jeden von ihnen standen sie im Kreis und genossen die neu gewonnene Vertrautheit und die Gewissheit, dass ein neues, spannendes Jahr vor ihnen lag.

'Mit dem letzten will ich abschließen', dachte Lily und ihr Blick fiel auf James. Der erhob unaufällig sein Glas in ihre Richtung und sie grinste. 'Mit allem abschließen.'

Sirius räusperte sich schließlich und wandte sich an das einzige Mädchen unter ihnen. "Lily", begann er im feierlichen Tonfall. "In einer geheimen Sitzung-" Er stockte. "Die eigentlich gar nicht geheim war." Er runzelte die Stirn. "Also in einer Sitzung unter uns - hiermit meine ich James, Remus, Peter und mich- haben wir beschlossen, nein, warte, besser ist: Hat uns James vorgeschlagen ... Mmh, ich glaube aber, es war Remus Idee. Na ja, wie auch immer, wir haben also darüber diskutiert - okay, diskutiert haben wir eigentlich auch nicht, denn es wurde sofort einstimmig angenommen. Obwohl kurze Bedenken da waren, da du ein Mädchen bist ... Aber das ist kein Problem!", beeilte er sich sagen und Lily runzelte die Stirn. "Also wir vier haben also in einer Sitzung, bei der du nicht dabei warst, darüber geredet, dich zu fragen, ob-"

"Du solltest wirklich an deinen Rednerqualitäten arbeiten, Sirius!", unterbrach ihn James lachend. Er wandte sich an Lily. "Wir haben beschlossen dich zu einer von uns zu machen- sofern du nichts dagegen hast, natürlich!"

"Eine von euch?", fragte Lily verwirrt. "Was soll denn das heißen?"

"Wir wollen das du unser offizieller fünfter Marauder wirst", sagte Peter. "Na ja, eher Marauderin."

"Wir dachten uns, dass du quasi perfekt in unser Konzept passt." Remus lachte, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. "Und wir haben schon soviel zusammen erlebt, auch wenn wir noch nicht lange befreundet sind. Das muss uns doch einfach zusammen schweißen ..."

James sah sie fragend an. "Was hälst du davon?"

Lily war sprachlos. Sie hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass jemand das unzertrennliche Band, das die Vier verband, durchbrechen konnte. Und das gerade sie das sein sollte... Eine Welle der Zuneigung zu den Jungen, die so still und heimlich ihr Herz erobert hatten, durchspülte ihren Körper und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Die Vier musterten sie besorgt.

"Alles klar?", fargte Sirius bestürzt.

Lily nickte. "Ich-" Sie musste schlucken. "Natürlich will ich zu euch gehören!" Ein breites Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht und sie fand sich sofort zwischen den Vieren eingeklemmt wieder, die sich jubelnd auf sie gestürzt hatten und sie nun alle gleichzeitig umarmten.

"Feuerwerk!", brüllte Sirius, nachdem sie sich gelöst hatten und Lily sich heimlich eine Träne abwischte. Begeistert schnappte er sich die Raketen und stürzte zum Fenster, von dem aus er sich auf das Dach hangelte. Remus rannte ihm sofort alarmiert und Peter fröhlich jauchzend hinterher.

James und Lily blieben zurück und sahen sich schweigend an.

"Ich bin froh, dass du ja gesagt hast", unterbrach James schließlich die Stille.

"Und ich bin froh, dass ihr mich gefragt habt." Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "James, ich-"

"Psst! Sag jetzt nichts." Sein Blick wurde plötzlich traurig.

Lily zögerte einen Moment, dann legte sie ihm vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du von mir erwartest, James ..."

Er sah sie ernst an. "Nichts, außer eine Chance."

Lily ließ die Hand sinken. Sie seufzte leise. "Ich fühle mich dafür nicht bereit. Kannst du das nicht verstehen?"

Er trat einen Schritt zurück. "Natürlich kann ich das. Warum solltest du es auch mit mir versuchen wollen?"

"James -"

"Nein, ist schon gut, Lily. Manchmal habe ich echt das Gefühl, dass ich dich verstehe, aber im Goßen und Ganzen -" Er sah sie abschätzend an. "Bleibst du mir ein Rätsel. Was möchtest du eigentlich genau? Jemand, der dir Sterne vom Himmel holt? Jemand, der dich immer beschützt? Immer für dich da ist?" Er hob verzweifelt die Hände. "Einen treusorgenden Vater für deine zukünftigen Kinder, der sein Leben für dich opfern würde?" Resignierend ließ er die Hände wieder sinken. "Es stellt sich die Frage, ob du zu blind oder ich zu dumm bin. Was mache ich falsch? Habe ich nicht schon vor langer Zeit bewiesen, dass es mir ernst ist?"

"Darum geht es nicht. Ich ... Ich weiß auch nicht." Von draußen klang lautes Gelächter, doch James und Lily schwiegen.

"Was passiert jetzt mit uns?", fragte James schließlich leise.

Lily schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Ob du der Richtige bist, weiß ich nicht, aber du musst mir nichts mehr beweisen. Ich glaube dir, dass du mich liebst, ich glaube dir auch, dass du alles machen würdest, um mich glücklich zu sehen, aber ... Wie könnte ich dich glücklich machen, wenn ich mir noch nicht mal über meine Gefühle im Klaren bin?" Sie legte wieder ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und drückte ihn sanft. "Ich will nichts überstürzen."

James sah auf den Boden, doch dann hob er den Kopf und lächelte leicht. "Ich schätze, etwas anderes kann ich wohl im Moment nicht erwarten." Er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. "Wenigstens Freunde?"

Lily lächelte erleichtert und ergriff seine Hand. "Wenigstens Freunde."

"James! Lily!", tönte Sirius Stimme von draußen. "Kommt endlich, wir wollen anfangen!"

Die Beiden begaben sich zum Fenster, doch als Lily grad hinaussteigen wollte, ergriff James ihren Arm. "Ich habe was vergessen!" Er begann in seinen Taschen zu wühlen und holte ein kleines Päckchen zum Vorschein. "Das wollte ich dir schon zum Weihnachtsball geben, aber na ja ... Damals war es nicht ganz so günstig." Er hielt ihr das Päckchen hin und Lily wickelte es aus. Zum Vorschein kam eine kleiner, goldenener Spiegel mit eingravierten Blumenranken und einem roten Schmuckstein.

"Ich dachte, er passt zu dir, auch wenn du nicht so der Typ bist, der immer sein Make-up überprüft." Er fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare.

"Er ist wirklich wunderschön!" Einen Moment zögerte sie, dann umarmte sie James kurz und ließ danach den Spiegel in ihre Tasche gleiten. "Den werde ich immer bei mir tragen!"

James lächelte glücklich.

"Ähm, James? Lily?", fragte Remus von draußen.

"Kommen!", riefen sie unison zruück und kletterten auf das Dach.

"Los geht's!", rief Sirius sofort vergnügt, als sie Platz genommen hatten und entzündete mehrere Raketen gleichzeitig. Ein ohrenbtäubendes Knallen durchbrach die kühle Nachtluft und einem lauten "Geil!" von Sirius folgte ein "Ich wusste es!" von Remus auf dem Fuß.

Lily betrachtete schweigend das Spektaktel am Himmel, als sie plötzlich einen Blick im Nacken spürte. Sie drehte sich um und erkannte James, der eher an ihrem Rücken als an dem Feuerwerk interessiert schien. Sie grinste.

"Dieses Jahr wird besser als das letzte, oder was meinst du?"

Er grinste ebenfalls. "Wenn du dich ein bißchen zusammenreißt und dich nicht dauernd mit zwielichtigen Gestalten triffst, bestimmt."

"Du weißt doch, James", schaltete sich Peter ein. "Sie ist jetzt eine Marauderin. Den Ärger zieht sie also ab sofort noch mehr an als sonst."

"Was?", fuhr Lily auf. "Was habt ihr vor?"

"Wir?", fragte Remus unschuldig. "Gar nichts. Es ist nur leider so, dass wir öfter in Schierigkeiten kommen als andere Personen."

"Natürlich ohne Absicht!", beeilte sich James zu sagen.

Lily sackte seufzend in sich zusammen. "Worauf habe ich mich da eigentlich eingelassen?"

"Ohne Ende Spaß natürlich!", rief Sirius übermutig. "Lang leben die Marauder!"

**Anmerkung des Autors:**

Wer die erste Fassung des Kapitels gelesen hat, fragt sich bestimmt, warum ich es nochmal verändert habe und sie jetzt nicht mehr zusammen sind. Schuld ist im Grunde mein Beta. -g- Nein, nein, sie fand es zu überstürzt und da ich grundsätzlich über alles nachdenke, was sie sagt, bin ich zu dem Schluß gekommen, dass sie Recht hat. (Und wenn sie mich zum Zweifeln bringt, kann ich nicht sehr überzeugt davon gewesen sein, oder?) Es wäre wirklich komisch. Außerdem hat sich erfahrungsgemäß gezeigt, dass die zweite Fassung die bessere sein kann. Also müsst ihr euch wohl noch ein bißchen gedulden..

Übrigens, habe ich mir das Geschenk schon zum Weihnachtsballkapitel ausgiebig mit meiner Mutter überlegt. Ihr Vorschlag: Eine Zauberchristkugel! Das fand ich zu putzig, darum muss ich es euch jetzt erzählen. Leider hätte ich es nicht einbauen können, darum freut sich Lily jetzt über einen Spiegel.

Dass dieses Kapitel am Sylvesterabend erscheinen sollte, muss ich wohl nicht extra erwähnen, oder? In diesem Sinne: Ein fröhliches neues Jahr!

Ciao Dream


	14. The fifth Marauder

Titel: The left way

Autor: dreamdancerin

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache keinerlei Profit hiermit, also bitte verklagt mich nicht!

Feedback: Immer gerne gesehen! Schreibt mir einfach eine Email oder drückt auf den witzigen Go- Knopf da unten und schon könnt ihr mir alles lebenswichtigen Dinge mitteilen!

Anmerkung: Danke und knuddel an Manik-Xolo (Sogar 2x!), ac, Sophie, inapichler (Ja, das weiß ich. Aber dieses Kapitel kam doch schnell, oder? ) und Auri (Da ich vergesse habe zu antworten, schnell hier: In der Zaubererwelt sind sie ab 17 volljährig - kriegen also auch Alkohol und ja, man spuckt über die Schultern von Schornsteinfegern. -wunder- Ich dachte, das wäre ein allgemeine Tradition!) für die Reviews! Es freut mich vor allem, dass entweder neue Leser dazugekommen sind oder Schwarzleser sich aufgerafft haben zu reviewen. Okay, ich schätze es ist eher das Erste bei meinen langsamen Updates...

**Kapitel 14**

_The fifth Marauder - Der fünfte Marauder_

"Also ehrlich. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was die an ihr finden!"

"Frag mich nicht. Ich hätte immer gedacht, wenn sich jemand mit den Maraudern anfreundet, dann wäre er cool und beliebt."

"Erstaunlich nicht? Gerade Evans, die ewige Einzelgängerin!"

"Wie sie das wohl geschafft hat? Ich habe ja gehört, dass sie zusammen mit James im Krankenflügel lag und dann sind sie plötzlich zusammen zum Ball erschienen."

"Vielleicht hat sie ihn verhext?"

"Oder ihm einen Trank gegeben!"

"Und was ist mit den anderen Drei? Was hat sie mit denen gemacht?"

"Mmh ..."

Solche und ähnliche Gespräche verfolgten Lily seit Tagen in den Fluren des alten Schloßes. Die Ferien waren vorbei und mittlerweile war die gesamte Schule über die neue Freundschaft zwischen der Rothaarigen und den Unruhestiftern unterrichtet. Es hatte zwar der Hälfte der weiblichen Bevölkerung Hogwarts' einen Schock versetzt, als sie mit James zum Weihnachtsball erschienen war, doch hatte man es über die Ferien als einmalig abgetan oder ignoriert. Doch wie blendend sich seit neustem die Eigenbrötlerin mit den beliebtesten Jungs der Schule verstand, ließ sich nicht wegargumentieren. Die Gerüchteküche brodelte, denn niemand konnte sich erklären, woher diese ungewöhnliche Verbindung plötzlich kam. Lily und die Marauder hingegen schwiegen sich darüber aus und lachten sich dann später im Geheimtreff der Fünf halb krank darüber.

Lily hatte Remus, Sirius, James und Peter gegenüber zwar zugegeben, dass sie das Gerede verunsichert und teilweise verletzt hatte, doch vier flammende Reden über Zusammenhalt und dumme Mitschüler später hatte sie angefangen das Getratsche zu ignorieren.

Auch jetzt schnappte Lily das Gespräch der Ravenclaw- Mädchen nur mit halbem Ohr auf. Sie war auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle, wo sie hoffte die Jungs zu treffen. Eigentlich war sie sich sicher, die Marauder dort am Gryffindor- Tisch zu finden, denn es war Mittagszeit und wenn Lily eins schnell gelernt hatte, war es, wie heilig für alle Vier die Mahlzeiten waren.

Die letzten Zweifel wurden sofort aus ihrem Gehirn gefegt, als sie die große Eichentür erreichte und die Vier, die sich ausgehungert ihr Essen hineinstopften, entdeckte.

Sie ließ sich neben Peter auf die Bank fallen und klatschte ein Stück Pergament auf den Tisch. "Ich weiß, wo es ist!", vekündete sie.

Remus ließ sofort das Besteck sinken. "Das nächste Schmuckstück?"

Lily nickte. Sie hatte sich die letzten Tage intensiv mit dem kleinen Buch 'Kinder der Macht' beschäftigt.

"Wo ist es?", fragte James sofort.

"Na ja - Peter hör zu!" Sie stieß den kleinsten Marauder an, dann lehnte sie sich näher über den Tisch und senkte sie Stimme. "Der Autor drückt sich nicht wirklich präzise aus. Ich weiß nicht, von was für einem Schmuckstück er schreibt. Nur das es sehr hoch in Hogwarts versteckt sein muss."

"Das nennst du 'nicht wirklich präzise' ausdrücken?", fragte Sirius stirnrunzelnd.

Lily verdrehte die Augen. "Denkst du wirklich, ich würde so eine Welle machen, wenn ich nicht noch mehr wüsste? Also, der Autor hat nicht konkret gesagt, wo es sich befindet, aber er hat Hinweise im Text versteckt. Demzufolge muss sich das Schmuckstück im letzten Stock von Hogwarts auf einem Turm befinden. Da wir die bekannten ausschließen können, müssen wir wohl nach einem Geheimversteck suchen."

"Ähm -"

"Sirius, warte. Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, befindet sich dieses Versteck auf dem Flur zwischen dem Gang zum ersten Stock hinter dem Wandbehang und dem Gemälde von Lennart dem Launischen."

Remus lehnte sich zurück. "Okay, präzise ist das wirklich nicht, aber damit kann man schon was anfangen."

"Nur traurig, dass genau dieser Flur der längste in ganz Hogwarts ist", sagte James. "Aber ich schätze, es ist machbar."

"Wann wollen wir anfangen?", fragte Lily und warf einen warnenden Blick zu einem Drittklässler, der sich zu interessiert zu einer Schale mit Kartoffeln in ihrer Nähe gebeugt hatte, obwohl eine volle vor ihm stand. Schuldbewusst ließ er sich auf seinen Platz zurücksinken. "Wie wäre es mit heute abend?"

"Abend?" Sirius sprang auf. "Sofort ist eher nach meinem Geschmack!"

"Und der Unterricht?", fragte Remus stirnrunzelnd.

"Ach!", winkte Sirius ab. "Binns merkt gar nicht, dass wir fehlen. Kommt schon!"

Alle sprangen auf, nur Peter sah traurig auf seinen noch fast gefüllten Teller.

James erschien neben ihm und zerrte ihn hoch. "Komm schon! Abendessen gibt es doch auch noch."

Peter seufzte. "So wie ich solche Aktionen kenne, werde ich heute nichts mehr zu essen bekommen."

James grinste. "Es müssen eben manchmal Opfer gebracht werden. Und außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass das Ganze stundenlang gehen wird."

Einige Zeit später erreichten sie den Flur im letzten Stock. Sie blieben am Anfang stehen und sahen sich um.

"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte James und sah schon mal sicherheitshalber hinter das erste Gemälde. Der Bewohner beschwerte sich leise über Ruhestörung.

"Deine Idee ist gar nicht so schlecht", sagte Lily. "Vielleicht sollten wir erstmal die Gemälde und Wandbehänge untersuchen."

"Hat eigentlich jemand die Marauder's Map mit?", fragte Remus, der in seiner Tasche wühlte.

"Nein, warum auch? Wir werden schon keinen Ärger bekommen, nur weil wir hier sind."

"Wir können Ärger bekommen, gerade weil wir hier sind, Sirius! Es ist Unterrichtszeit!"

"Ach egal." Padfoot bewegte sich auf ein Gemälde zu. "Wir werden schon nicht erwischt."

Murmelnd folgte ihm Remus. "Deine Nerven möchte ich mal haben."

Lily sah von James zu Peter. "Vielleicht sollten wir uns aufteilen. James, kannst du am anderen Ende des Ganges suchen? Peter und ich übernehmen die Mitte, okay?"

Die Jungs nickten und die drei verteilten sich gleichmäßig im Flur.

Einige Zeit suchten sie konzentriert, bis auf mehrere Unterbrechungen von den Bewohnern der Bilder, die sich partout weigerten jemanden an ihren Rahmen heranzulassen.

Sirius war gerade dabei sich mit einer grauhaarigen Hexe zu streiten, als Remus nachdenklich den Boden besah und James begann die Wände abzuklopfen.

Durch eine plötzliche Idee begab sich Lily zu dem einzigen Fenster auf dem Gang und versuchte es zu öffnen.

"Was machst du da?", fragte Peter neugierig, der neben ihr erschien und interessiert ihre Bemühungen beobachtete.

"Das Fenster klemmt." Sie ließ von dem Griff ab und zog ihren Zauberstab. "Ich dachte mir, wenn man hinaussieht, müsste man doch den Turm erkennen, oder? Alohomora!"

Peter zog an dem Griff. "Es klemmt immer noch!"

Nachdenklich kratzte sich Lily mit ihrem Stab am Kinn. "Das ist wirklich merkwürdig ..." Einer Eingebung folgend, begann sie den Rahmen abzutasten.

Peter sah ihr stirnrunzelnd zu. "Du meinst, das bringt was?"

"Es ist nur so ein Gefühl ..."

"Mist!", schallte plötzlich James Stimme durch den Gang. "Da ist diese dumme Katze!"

Genau in diesem Moment erklang ein Klicken, als Lily eine bestimmte Stelle am Fenster berührte und ein Stück der Wand öffnete sich wie eine Tür nach außen. Erschrocken durch den fehlenden Halt ergriff Lily Peters Arm und zog ihn mit nach draußen.

Ein erfreutes "Ihr seid ertappt!" erklang noch von Filch aus dem Flur, dann schloß sich die Wand wieder geräuschlos.

Lily setzte sich sofort auf und sah sich um. Sie befanden sich auf einer Plattform, vielleicht drei mal vier Meter und genau vor ihnen stand eine kleine schmale Säule, auf der sich eine Kiste befand. Die Plattform hatte keine Brüstung und Lily wurde bei dem Gedanken, wie hoch über dem Boden sie sich befanden, ein wenig schlecht.

Peter setzte sich leise stöhnend neben ihr auf und rieb sich den Ellenbogen. Als er ihrer Umgebung gewahr wurde, riss er die Augen auf.

"Wo sind wir?", fragte er erschrocken.

"Ich würde sagen auf dem geheimen Turm." Lily schnaubte. "Den habe ich mir allerdings ein bißchen massiver vorgestellt."

Peters zitternder Finger deutete auf das Kästchen. "Meinst du darin ist das Schmuckstück?"

Lily ergriff beruhigend seine Hand. "Bleib locker, Peter. Uns wird nichts passieren. Hier kann sich wohl augenscheinlich niemand verstecken, der uns etwas Böses will und wir wissen doch, dass das Schmuckstück zu mir will. Wir haben es gefunden, also ist doch alles klar, oder?"

Peter sah nicht überzeugt aus. "Ich will ja nicht meckern, Lily, aber bis jetzt haben die Schmuckstücke nie etwas Gutes bedeutet."

"Aber diesmal ist es eine ganz andere Situation, denn ich finde es schließlich freiwillig."

"Na, wenn du meinst." Er drehte sich um und entdeckte stirnrunzelnd eine Tür, die wieder nach innen führte. "Dieses Schloß hat einen Schatten, wenn du mich fragst."

"Diejenigen, die die Schmuckstücke versteckt haben, waren aber auch nicht ganz sauber, wenn du _mich_ fragst!" Lily erhob sich vorsichtig und trat zu der Säule. "Wollen wir doch mal sehen ..."

"Sei bloß vorsichtig!", warnte sie Peter, der sich schnell dicht hinter sie gestellt hatte.

"Bin ich", meinte Lily gut gelaunt. "Aber mach dich lieber schon mal bereit für den freien Fall, falls plötzlich die Plattform verschwindet oder etwas ähnliches passiert." Peter wurde blass. "Schon gut, war nur ein Witz!", beeilte sie sich zu sagen und wandte sich wieder der Kiste zu. Konzentriert steckte sie die Zunge zwischen die Lippen und öffnete vorsichtig den Deckel.

Auf einem Samtkissen lagen zwei funkelnde Ohrringe.

"Schön", murmelte Peter leise. "Bis jetzt ist ja alles gut gegangen."

"Und es wird auch nichts passieren!", rief Lily und nahm schwungvoll das Paar heraus.

Peter keuchte erschrocken auf und stolperte zwei Schritte zurück, bis er gegen die Wand knallte.

Lily stand einen Augenblick mit erhobener Hand und starrte zum Verbotenem Wald, dann drehte sie sich grinsend um. "Nichts passiert!"

Peter ließ seufzend seinen angehaltenen Atem entweichen. "Lass uns trotzdem lieber verschwinden, Lily. Mir ist irgendwie mulmig hier oben." Er drehte sich um und legte die Hand auf den Türgriff. "Sie klemmt", sagte er erstaunt. Er fuhr herum. "Sie klemmt!"

"Keine Panik, vielleicht kannst du sie nur nicht öffnen, weil du kein Auserwählter bist." Sie legte ebenfalls die Hand auf den Griff. "Sie klemmt wirklich", sagte sie verdutzt.

Peter sah sie leidend an. "Das ist irgendwie schlecht, oder?"

o o o o o 

"So." Albus Dumbledore legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander und betrachtete die drei Jungen vor seinem Schreibtisch über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg. "Ihr habt also den Unterricht geschwänzt. Wohl langsam keine Lust mehr?"

"Das ist es nicht, Sir! Wir lieben den Unterricht", beeilte sich Remus zu sagen.

"Ich glaube, du überzeugst ihn nicht", flüsterte Sirius für alle verständlich.

"Und sprich bitte für dich selber!", murmelte James von der anderen Seite.

"Schon gut, Jungs. Ich kann das nachvollziehen. In eurem Alter fand ich Schule ebenfalls schrecklich. Alte Quacksalber, die mir etwas über den Ernst des Lebens beibringen wollten. Ich fand sie furchtbar albern."

"Waren Sie gut in der Schule?"

"Sirius!", rief Remus entsetzt. "Das kannst du doch nicht fragen!"

Dumbledore lachte leise. "Das, mein Lieber, werde ich wohl mit in mein Grab nehmen. Aber jetzt ehrlich: Was wolltet ihr da oben?"

"Wichtige Geschäfte, streng geheim", sagte James, da er in den Jahren gelernt hatte, das Dumbledore anlügen sowieso nichts bringen würde. Lieber die Wahrheit, wenn auch nicht den Grund, nennen.

"Geschäfte? Streng geheim? Na, wenn das so ist." Dumbledore holte eine kleine Schachtel aus seinem Schreibtisch. "Bonbon?"

Die Drei schüttelten den Kopf.

"Ich will euch eigentlich gar nicht weiter aufhalten. Mir wäre es aber sehr recht, wenn ihr dem Unterricht ab sofort wieder beiwohnen würdet."

"Das werden wir!", sagte Remus.

Dumbledore nickte. "Dann könnt ihr jetzt gehen."

Sie waren schon fast zur Tür raus, als der Schulleiter sie noch einmal zurückrief. "Ich weiß, dass Schüler nicht gerne über ihre Angelegenheiten mit mir reden, aber versprecht mir bitte, dass wenn etwas, egal was, ernst wird, ihr mir Bescheid sagt, in Ordnung?"

Sie nickten schweigend. Dumbledore lächelte. "Einen schönen Tag noch."

Zurück auf dem Schulflur verschränkte Sirius die Hände hinter dem Kopf und schlenderte los. "Toller Mann, nicht? Manchmal frage ich mich, was ein anderer Schulleiter mit uns gemacht hätte."

"Wir hätten wohl noch mehr Strafarbeiten über die Jahre bekommen." James gähnte lauthals.

"Meint ihr, er ahnt etwas?", fragte Remus nachdenklich.

"Das ist das Problem an Dumbledore." Sirius runzelte die Stirn. "Man weiß nie, was er weiß. Aber ich schätze, er hat den Verdacht, dass wir in letzter Zeit nicht nur unsere üblichen Streiche planen."

"Wenigstens lässt er uns freie Hand ... Ob Peter und Lily im Gemeinschaftsraum sind? Glücklicherweise wurden wir nicht alle erwischt."

"Lily wäre nicht begeistert gewesen", stimmte Remus zu. "Kommt, wir gehen sie suchen."

o o o o o 

"Es wird schon nicht stundenlang dauern, hat er gesagt! Ha! Das ich nicht lache." Peter seufzte und zog seine Beine noch fester an seinen Körper. Die Nacht war schon vor einer Weile über Hogwarts hereingebrochen und ein eisiger Wind hatte zu wehen begonnen. "Es war klar, dass irgendwas passiert."

"Ich gebe zu, dass es mir auch zu einfach vorkam." Lily fröstelte. "Wenn wir uns hier nicht den Tod holen, ist das ein Wunder!"

"Man kann echt niemandem erzählen, dass wir mitten im Januar auf einer Plattform mehrere Kilometer über dem Erdboden gehockt haben", bestätigte Peter. Die beiden hatten sich unter ihren Umhängen dicht aneinander gedrängt und ein kleines Feuer beschworen. Die Schulroben waren zwar dicker als die im Sommer, aber nichtsdestotrotz viel zu kalt für diese Temperaturen. "Meinst du, sie finden uns?"

"Natürlich. Immer positiv denken, Peter!"

Er sah sie schräg an. "Du bist mir nie als der besonders optimistische Typ aufgefallen."

"Bin ich auch eigentlich nicht." Sie lachte trocken. "Nur ist die Situation so furchtbar, dass es eigentlich nur noch besser werden kann."

"Wo du Recht hast ..."

Einen Moment schwiegen sie.

"Warum bist du eigentlich so ein Einzelgänger geworden?"

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß gar nicht genau. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich gleich am ersten Schultag einen Unfall hatte und eine Woche im Krankenflügel verbringen musste. Als ich wieder gesund war, hatten sich schon Grüppchen gebildet und irgendwie habe ich nirgendwo dazu gepasst." Sie stockte. "Eigentlich wollte ich auch gar nicht dazu gehören, denn vor allem die Mädchen waren mir zu eingebildet. Wir kann man schon mit elf so jungenfixiert sein?"

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. "Frag mich nicht. Mir ist erst mit 16 aufgefallen, dass es noch ein anderes Geschlecht gibt."

Lily lächelte. "Kannst du dich noch an den Einbruch von mir erinnern? Ich habe die Liebesbriefe gefunden."

Peter wurde rot. "Ähm, ach die ..."

"Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein."

Er seufzte leise. "Ich habe sie nie abgeschickt, weil ich mich nicht getraut habe ..."

"Du solltest ein bißchen mehr Selbstbewusstsein gegenüber Mädchen entwickeln. Du bist doch bei uns kein bißchen zurückhaltend und ganz schön schlagfertig! Warum kriegst du das nicht bei anderen Personen hin?"

"Ich glaube, das liegt an meiner Grundschulzeit. Ich war auf einer Muggelschule und wurde immer ausgegrenzt. Niemand wollte je mit mir spielen. Ich war ganz schön einsam..." Er schwieg einen Moment, ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht. "Als ich nach Hogwarts kam, waren Remus, James, Sirius und ich nicht sofort beste Freunde. Es hat sich mit der Zeit entwickelt. Auch bei ihnen habe ich mich immer ein bißchen ausgeschlossen gefühlt, bis ... ja ... bis sie mich eines Tages vor dem Angriff einiger Slytherins gerettet haben." Er lächelte versonnen. "Freundschaft ist zwar ein Prozess, aber ab dem Zeitpunkt wusste ich einfach, wie gut wir zusammen passen. Seitdem fühle ich mich bei ihnen geborgen."

Lily starrte auf den Boden. "Lach nicht, aber ich habe auch dieses Gefühl... Ich bin froh, dass wir uns angefreundet haben."

Peter lachte. "Besser spät als nie. Übrigens, ich war wirklich froh, als du mit James zum Weihnachtsball gegangen bist. Ich habe sein Gejammere und seine tollen Pläne dich zu erobern nicht mehr ausgehalten."

Lily rutschte ein Stück weg und sah Peter direkt an. "Was für Pläne?"

"Ach, äh. Nicht so wichtig." Er lächelte verlegen. "Sie waren allesamt dumm. Leider konnten wir ihm über die Jahre nicht alle ausreden."

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. "Wann hat das denn alles angefangen?"

Peter runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. "Ich glaube ... So in der ... Ja, in der Dritten."

"Was?" Lily warf ihm einen verdutzten Blick zu. "Das glaube ich nicht!"

Peter sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. "Du hast ihm ganz schön das Leben schwer gemacht."

"Aber ihr- ihr habt mich immer nur geärgert und mir Streiche gespielt!"

"Was erwartest du von einem Kindskopf, einem pubertierendem Verliebten, einem Jungen, der noch nicht geschnallt hatte, dass es so etwas wie Mädchen gibt und jemandem, der keine Chance hatte, sie davon abzubringen?"

Lily schwieg.

Peter grinste sie an. "James hat sich verändert. Er ist erwachsener geworden in den letzten Jahren, auch wenn er manchmal zurückfällt in sein kindisches Verhalten."

"Daran ist Sirius Schuld", grinste Lily.

Peter begann lauthals zu lachen. "Genau, Sirius ist Schuld!"

"Das finde ich jetzt irgendwie unfair."

Lily und Peter fuhren hoch. Zwei Gestalten schwebten grinsend auf zwei Besen vor der Plattform.

"Na?", fragte James lässig. "Braucht ihr Hilfe?"

o o o o o 

Lily ließ sich, kaum durch ein kleines Fenster in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestiegen, vor dem Kamin nieder und rieb sich fröstelnd die Oberarme. Remus reichte ihr sofort fürsorglich eine Decke. Peter hingegen wande sich mehr elementaren Dingen zu: Er stürzte sich auf das geklaute Essen, das die restlichen Marauder liebevoll auf den Tisch geschmissen hatten.

Einen Moment spürte Lily selig die angenehme Hitze auf ihrem Gesicht und beobachtete die tanzenden Flammen durch ihre halb geschlossenen Augenlider, dann drehte sie sich um und sah die anderen fragend an. "Wie habt ihr uns eigentlich gefunden?"

"Ach", meinte James leichthin. "Das war gar nicht so schwer."

"Als wir aus Dumbledore's Büro rauswaren-"

"Habt ihr Strafarbeiten bekommen?", unterbrach Peter Remus.

Der schüttelte nur den Kopf und sprach weiter. "Also wir haben euch gesucht, aber nirgends gefunden. Als ihr nicht beim Abendessen erschienen seid, haben wir uns Sorgen gemacht."

"Und sofort die gute alte Marauder's Map zur Rate gezogen", sagte Sirius mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck in Anbetracht ihres Genies.

"Wir haben eine Weile gebraucht, um euch darauf zu finden, aber dann hat uns ganz schön stark irritiert, dass eure Namen außerhalb der eingezeichneten Schloßmauern geschwebt sind."

"Also haben wir Besen besorgt und euch abgeholt", beendete Remus den Bericht.

"Was mich nur verwundert", begann Sirius nachdenklich. "Wir sind schon so oft um das Schloß herumgeflogen, aber die Plattform haben wir noch nie gesehen. Uns wäre sie doch aufgefallen, oder?"

Lily zuckte die Schultern. "Wahrscheinlich wieder so ein Auserwählten-Ding. Ich habe das Teil ja auch nur entdeckt, weil ich meinem Gefühl gefolgt bin."

James nickte zustimmend. "Jetzt lasst uns aber mal zu den interessanten Sachen kommen: Welches Schmuckstück habt ihr gefunden?"

Lily kramte einen Moment in ihrer Robe, dann zog sie die Ohrringe heraus und zeigte sie den anderen.

"Hübsch", bemerkte Sirius und gähnte unverschämt laut. "Hätten wir also drei zusammen."

"Wo meint ihr, ist das nächste Schmuckstück?", fragte Peter und ließ sich gesättigt in das weiche Polster seines Sessels sinken.

Remus sah fragend zu Lily, doch als diese keine Anstalten machte, etwas im Bezug auf das Buch zu sagen, machte er ein ratloses Gesicht. "Ich würde sagen, wir warten einfach ab. Lily, hast du das Buch durch?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Mir fehlt noch der letzte Teil, aber ich müsste es bald geschafft haben."

"In Ordnung. Ich schätze, es bringt nichts, wenn wir nicht die restlichen Informationen kennen. Lasst es uns erstmal gut sein, okay?" Remus sah reihum die müden Gesichter seiner Freunde und deren träges Kopfnicken an.

"Und außerdem", meinte James, der sich mühsam aus seinem Sessel quälte. "Wissen wir, dass die Schmuckstücke zu Lily wollen. Es kann sich also nur um eine Frage der Zeit handeln, bis sich das nächste meldet."


End file.
